Wrong Intentions
by Evelaunce
Summary: (AU, OOC's with OC's) Seifer has given orders for another attack, Squall's brother is in trouble, and with Squall leaving soon...how will everything turn out? Squinoa, Selvine, and maybe Zellx OC.
1. Of dreams and Balamb?

  
  


Wrong intentions

By Kool Kaizer.

Chapter 1 

My story starts here, In the humble abode of the Caraway-Heartilly household. Yes, I said Caraway! THE Robert Caraway! General of the Galbadian army...well...not anymore. You see, the President of Galbadia had a plan to be the all powerful dictator of the world, and gave orders to General Caraway to begin his conquest and wage war on the neighboring country of Timber. Well, General Caraway disagreed with this plan and everything it was about, so he put in his resignation right then and there. so you see He wants to get out of Galbadia as soon as He can, But that will all come later, so...my story starts here with his daughter Rinoa Heartilly.

  
  


-------------------

  
  


"Night Mom, I'm going to bed."

"Night Rinoa, see you in the morning."

_Okay, now I gotta find Dad, say goodnight to him and I'm homefr...so thats where he is._

"Hey, see ya in the morning Dad."

"Yes goodnight Rinoa see you in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(3 A.M. That night)

_Huff...Puff... there was Rinoa, running from something...and she had no clue what it was. it just started chasing her, and she started running. She looked back frantically for as long as she dared, she could feel a faint pain in her chest, she knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. All of a sudden a small patch of forest came up in front of her, she frantically looked back at the thing that was chasing her, and started running as fast as her leg's could go into the forest, and there two more shadow's just like the one that had been chasing her cut her off from advancing any farther. She stopped abruptly, and looked around for anything she could use to hide behind. But it was too late the thing that was chasing her finally caught up and she could see that it was a big huge wolf staring menacingly at her. She looked in front of her and there were two more big, ugly wolves looking hungrily at her. She tried to call out for help but she found her voice gone, then she felt a pain in her shoulder and right before she faded into unconsciousness, she saw someone jump out from behind a few tree's and slash at the wolf that had just attacked her, and turned around to fight the other two whe---rinoa wake up...RINOA wake up...RINOA WAKE UP._

"AHHH" I shot up as fast as I could and looked around hurriedly...after I realized that I was in my room, I slowly moved my hand to the shoulder that had just been hurting, but there was nothingdifferent about it. 

I finally noticed that my younger sister Selphie was looking at me with a very worried face.

"Hey Rinoa are you okay? I heard you tossing, and turning so I came in, and you were all sweaty, and you wouldn't wake up." Selphie explained hurriedly.

"Whew...thank you Selphie, I was having those nightmares AGAIN."

"AGAIN!? geez you sure do have those a lot...but...um what are they like?"

"Oh Selphie, you don't want to ever have ANY nightmares like mine. They're so scary, because something is always chasing me...but this time it was different...for right before you woke me up... there was someone else, I didn't get to see what...or who it was but I think it was a person with a sword, and...maybe a guy I don't know...bu--."

"RINOA...SELPHIE." that was the our older brother Zell.

"WHAT ZELL! WE'RE IN HERE!" Selphie called.

"Hey you two, Dad says to get up we have to get started loading thing---."

"**ZELL!** Rinoa just had one of her nightmares again! Geez cut her some slack will ya." Selphie cried impatiently.

"Whoa, you had** another **one! Man are you alright Rinoa."

"Yeah Zell, just a little bit scared...but...can you guy's get out of my room so I can get up?"

"Oh...yeah, C'mon Selphie let's get out."

"Oh alright, But Rinoa you can tell me later okay, so see ya."

"Okay guy's, I'll be down in a minute."

  
  


---------------

(later that afternoon)

"Rinoa come on! we have to go!"

"Alright Dad, I'll be down in a minute, just gotta grab my stuff!" _Geez he can be a nag sometimes._

"RINOA! Come **on** we have to leave **now!**"

"ALRIGHT I'm coming, I'm coming sheesh."

As I walked out of the house, I couldn't help but turned around to see it one last time, I had lived there somany years, but with the things that were going on right now, we had to move, soI turned and started walking to our vehicle.

"Hey! there ya are too bad, cause Dad was thinkin about leavin ya."

"SHUT UP ZELL! just leave me alone."

"Whoa geez Rin, I was just kiddin ya alright."

"HEY! be quiet you two! I don't want to hear you two fighting all the way there."

-----------------

"Dad, can you stop at the next rest area? I have to go to the bathroom"

"Alright, but at this rate, were not going to get to Balamb until nightfall." he complained, as he pulled into the turn off that led to the rest area.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

I walked to the bathrooms, and headed for the door that said Woman's. While I walked up to the door I noticed a tall man that looked like He was about 19, or 20. He was wearing a grey trench coat, and He was also looking at me as I walked past him, and through the door to the bathroom.

After I came out, The same man was still standing there as if He was waiting for me.

"Hey honey, what's a babe like you doing in a place like this hmm?"

I turned around disgusted at his outburst. "What's a jerk like you doing talking to a girl like me, hmm?"

"Heh, the names Seifer." He said, while putting an arm around my shoulder's.

"EWW! get off of me! you big **JERK!"**

"Heheh, it's not nice to call people names babe." He said while pinning me up against a wall.

"HELP! SOMEONE **HELP ME**!"

"HEHEH, theres no one here to help you, or stop me no---."

"HEY! GET **OFF** OF HER!"

I looked over desperately, and seen a man with light-brown, unruly hair, and a scar across his forehead. I could feel the weight ease off of me. I slowly opened one eye and seen Seifer standing a few foot away from me holding the back of His head. Staring evilly at the mysterious stranger.

"Well, well, well, isn't it a surprise, to see my arch-rival Squall Leonhart. You always seem to come barging in on my personal life and ruin my fun." I heard him say, as I felt all stength in my legs slowly decrease, then I found myself sliding down the wall that I had been leaning against.

"Seifer! get out of here now!"

I felt immense relief, when this stranger said that.

"Oh, but don't you wanna join the party Squall." Seifer said while looking menacingly over at me. I looked over at this stranger named Squall, I was scared, scared of what he might say next, scared of him teaming up with this jerk.

"Seifer! I said it once! and I'll say it again, get out of here **NOW!"**

I felt such immense relief when Squall said this, that I almost felt forgot about the situation that was going on.

"Heh, not on your life Squall." Seifer said, while throwing a punch at him.

As soon as I seen this, I was worried that he would get hit, but He dodged it easily and threw his own punch, knocking Seifer to the floor. I sat there in awe, that a stranger would help me like this, and we didn't even know each other.

"Okay Seifer, this is the last time I'll say this, **get out of here NOW!"** I looked over at Seifer, hoping that He would give up and leave me, and this mysterious stranger that was protecting me from him.

**"**Tch, fine, fine but mark my word's this isn't the end Squall, I will get you back." and with that he was gone. 

I was starting to worry a little about Seifer's last threatening words to Squall, but I didn't have time to think about it for long. As he, walked over and looked down at me, with his intense, deep dark blue, questioning eyes. 

"Are you alright?" he inquired, and lowered his hand, to help me up.

"Yeah, I guess so... thanks. You sure do have perfect timing. I mean who knows what that creep could have done to me!" I said, while I grabbed his hand, then he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah, my advice is to stay as far away from him as possible, He's BIG trouble, believe me I used to one of His friends." He said, while I brushed myself off.

"Yeah well thanks again, but..I have to get back to my family before they start to get worried about me, so...um see ya and thanks again." I said thankfully, while making my way back to the car.

"Yeah see ya." He called from behind me, I turned but just as mysteriously as he had appeared, he was gone without a trace. So I shrugged, then turned and was on my way back to the car.

Once I arrived back to the car-- "Rinoa! what took you so long?" Selphie shrieked worriedly.

"Um selphie, I don't want to talk about it ok."

"Uh ok, if that's what you really want."

And with that, Zell came back from the vending machines with an armful of chocolate bar's.

"MMMMM, hey yew kuy's want sum uv my choc'lat, smack, crunch, chew, slurp."

"Uh no Zell, you can keep your candy!" both of us yelled at the same time.

"Okay your loss"...crunch...smack...chew.

"Zell! at least keep your mouth shut! ugh."

----------------

"LOOK! LOOK! There it is! **Finally**!" Selphie yelled loudly, then pointed at the large town that was off into the distance.

After ten hours of driving, we finally made it to Balamb.

"WOW! Its so beautiful!" I said, looking around at all the bright lights. "So Dad, what road do we live on?" I asked.

"Uh, I think it's Eagle Dr, Rinoa."

"STOP! Look! there it is! you almost missed our road Dad!" Selphie yelled.

"Okay, so what's the address?"

"Hold on, let me think, it was...Ah! I remember now! 1674 Eagle Dr, here we are."

"Whoa! that's a **big** house! that's ours? Geez! it's almost as big as our last house." Selphie squealed.

"Yeah, and look! We got neighbor's too!" Zell exclaimed.

We pulled in the driveway, and got out.

"MAN! It feels so good to stand again! bein cramped up in that car with you, an Selphie,** all **the way here! really made my butt stiff." Zell complained.

"Greeeat, that's reeeally nice to know Zell," Rinoa exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey! I bet your butt aint feelin the best either Rinoa." Zell yelled.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not complaining about it my butt Zell." I ylled back disgustedly.

"Okay, okay guy's stop fighting and maybe we can get this stuff carried in." Selphie said impatiently.

"Alright selphie, we get the point, alright." we both said at the same time.

--------------

  
  


Ok well, I rewrote the first chap, and the other two, so C YA


	2. New friends, Old enemies

  
  


Wrong intentions

By Kool Kaizer

  
  


Chapter 2: New friend's, Old foes.

  
  


-------------------

"WHAT! He moved!? **WHY** wasn't I informed of this!" President Vinzer Deling roared.

"S-s-sir, we just found that he was missing today s-sir." replied the lieutenant.

"Fine! but do you know were He went?"

"No sir but we think He was heading for Balamb sir."

"Well! find out!"

"Y-yes sir." The soldier saluted, turned, and left.

_Stupid soldiers, cant do a job right, sometimes I think I should just do it myse---._

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"OH! What is it now!"

"Um sir, we have a young man out here, He says he has a business preposition for you."

"What is his name soldier?"

"Uh, He goes by the name of...Seifer, Almasy sir."

"Hmm, Almasy...Almasy, _that name seems so familiar_, send Him in, I would like to here his business preposition."

"Um, okay sir." the soldier grabbed for his radio. CSHT, "yes bring in Mr. Almasy, roger." CSHT.

_CSHT. "Roger He's on his way now._"_ CSHT_.

"Sir, He's on his way."

"Good, Good." Said President Deling smiling.

  
  


------------------

"HEY RINNOA! TIME TO WAKE UUP!"

"Mph, jus' five more minutes selphie, I want to sleep for five more minu---."

"WEEEEE!" **BOUNCE**, BOUNCE, Bounce, bounce.

"SELPHIE! GET OFF MY BED **NOW**!" I screamed.

"C'mon! You hafta get up, it's almost time to go to school!"

As soon as I heard this. I shot up wide awake. "CRAP! I slept that long?"

"Yup, I had to come in here and shut off your alarm clock, because it was annoying me so much." Selphie said.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" I panicked, as I jumped out of my bed, and quickly started getting ready.

_"CRAP! What a way to start out the first day of school!"_

-------------------

_Man, this school is much bigger than what I thought it would be._

"Thanks for the ride Zell." I exclaimed, then opened the car door.

"Hey, no prob, but what time do I hafta pick ya up?" Zell asked, before I could get out.

"Um its alright, I think I'll walk home today."

"Are ya sure? 'cause I can---"

"Yeah Zell, I'll be fine. Now bye Zell, see ya Selphie." I said, waving waving at her.

And with that, I turned, and walked up the steps to my new school.

_Alright my locker is #255, 251..252..253..254..Ah! Here it is! #255...Okay my first class is...Math, Ugh! At room 59--- _**CRASH**!

"OH! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright?!" I asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm alright, but I wasn't paying attention either. So the real question is are you alright?" The girl answered, getting up from off of the floor.

"Yeah, just trying to find my first class." I said, getting up also.

"Hey! your new here aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to math class, but in such a big place its really easy to get lost in." I replied, looking around the large hallway.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," She said with a shot laugh. "when I first started coming here, I didn't know where anything was either. So what are all your classes?" She asked, as we both started walking.

"Um, I have Math, History, Band, Drama, English, Gym, and Biology." I answered, pulling out my list.

"REALLY?! I have all of those classes except for Band and Gym! Maybe we can sit together! OH! I almost forgot, My name is Quistis." The girl exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, My names Rinoa, I just moved from Galbadia with my family." I said, feeling a lips curve up into a smile.

"Wow! All the way from Galbadia!? Geez! that's like a whole other country!" She said, amazed.

"Yeah, it took us like a whole day to drive all the way here! I was really bored. Especially sitting next to the pig I have for a brother. Every place we stopped at he had to get food or candy, and he was always slurping and chewing really loud! it was starting to drive me crazy, until we finally got here." I said, feeling annoyed when pictured my brother doing that.

"Oh gross! I have a brother that does that a o, it really sicks me out!" Quistis said, getting a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, me too, but don't you think we should get to class before we're late?" She asked, but it was more like a statement, than a question.

"Yeah, I think we should, I've been late a couple times before, and the teacher's aren't very pleased when your late. C'mon math class is just down this hall." She said, taking off at a slow jog.

I let Quistis go first since I didn't know where anything was, we walked for another minute or two, while was was looking around at all the bulletin boards, and other doors that led to other classrooms. we arrived outside the door that led to math class, and we stopped for a couple seconds, I watched Quistis open the door and walk in, but I stayed at the entrance until the teacher looked up and motioned me to come in.

"Are you the new student?" I heard the teacher ask.

"Yeah, I just came from Galbadia a couple days." I answered quickly, while nodding.

The teacher nodded, and looked at all the other student's that were now seated. "CLASS! Please settle down, we have a new student, and she will be joining us for the rest of the semester. Class will you please welcome Ms. Rinoa, Heartilly." The teacher called out, earning the ettention of the whole class.

I looked up shyly, and everyone I seen gave me a look of friendliness, except for a couple of the more popular girls, who has jealousy written all over their faces.

"Alright Rinoa, you can pick a desk either with Squall over there, or with billy over there." The teacher said, while pointing at each individual.

I looked over at billy, who was picking his nose uninterestedly, and then I looked over at Squall.

_"Hey! he's the one that saved me from seifer!"_ just the thought of seifer made me think in disgust, so I made my way over to Squall, while everyone was looking at me making me feel a little uncomfortable, and I seen a couple of the popular girls were whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey, I remember you." I said, when I got up to Squall.

He looked up, and a look of recognition, and friendliness came across his face also.

"Hey, long time no see," He said, looking around. "you wanna sit with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." He asked, pulling out the chair next o him.

"Yeah! besides...I wouldn't want to sit with billy anyway." I said, giving him a disgusted look.

That earned me a small snicker from everyone but billy.

"Ok class, we have heard enough jokes for now, let's start on the lesson today." The teacher called out, and everyone was immediately silent.

  
  


---------------------

I was sitting next to Quistis in History class, when I heard Quistis whisper something to me.

Psst, Rinoa." She whispered, leaning over a little bit.

"What do you want Quistis?" I asked, looking over at her.

"How did you do that?" She asked, with an amazed tone in her voice.

"Do what Quistis?" I asked, confused.

"Talk to Squall like that, He never talks to anyone." She whispered back.

"Well, He helped me one time...and I guess He remembered me from that." I answered, thoughtfully.

"Hmm, never woulda thought...that Squall was the type that saved damsel's in destress." Quistis whispered, holding back a giggle.

"Why do you say that Quistis?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Well, He's never around anyone here at school, He don't really have any friend's, and He don't talk to anyone." She answered.

_"Wow, that's pretty sad, maybe I should talk to him the next time I see him, and maybe even become his friend." _I thought to myself.

"Rinoa! Quistis! Would you like to share your conversation with the class?" The teacher asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, we'll pay attention." Qustis answered quickly.

"Good! I don't want anymore interruptions from you two." He said sternly, then went back to the lesson.

-------------------

_"Man am I glad that gym is almost my last class."_ I thought.

"Ok people! Lets start our warmups!" The gym teacher/football coach called out.

"Awww man!" Everyone around me except Squall complained loudly, then they all got on their hands and knees, and I quickly did the same.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10, alright! Everyone up! Today I thought we should have a little bit of fun and play some soccer." The coach said, pulling out a bag of soccer balls.

Everyone except a few people including Squall and me, looked hopeful that they wouldn't have to work too hard, but I was wanting something that would get my blood pumping.

"Ok people! I want ten laps around the field, and after that I want all of you...to have some fun and do whatever you want." He said, with a smile.

Almost everyone whined about doing laps, but they wouldn't argue with the coach, so after they heard they could do whatever they wanted that had to do with the sport afterword's, their whining soon stopped and they started running. Most of them were kind of slow except Squall, and me. Although I couldn't run faster than Squall, I could almost keep up with him, after we were done with our laps around the field, we went and got a soccer ball and started passing it to each other.

"Hey, your a pretty fast runner Squall." I said to Him, while caching the ball in between my feet.

"Yeah, I run a lot, from training at Balamb Garden." He replied quietly.

"WHAT?! You mean you live at Balamb Garden?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, in a way you see, my parent's live in Balamb, but my Dad and the Headmaster are close friends. So I have a dorm there, and get training, but I mostly just train there, I live with my parent's most of the time." He answered.

"Cool! I was thinking about going to Balamb Garden after I graduated from school, but I don't know..." I said, trying to come up with something to say.

"HEY! LEONHART! HEARTILLY! hit the showers NOW!" The Coaches voice called out.

"Hey Squall, I heard you don't have many friends, and don't talk to very many people, Is that true?" I asked curiously, while starting to walk towards the school.

"Yeah, that's true in a way. You see, from training at Garden, everyone is kinda scared of me." Squall explained, while looking kind of uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that." I said, feeling sorry for even bringing up the subject.

"Yeah... well it's no big deal I've gotten by pretty well without any friends so far." Squall said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I'll be one of your friends, that is if you don't mind." I said, secretly hoping that I could be his friend.

"...I think I would like that, maybe I could get used to having a friend to talk to." Squall said, with a small grin on His face. "Hey! after we get out of here...would you like me too give you a ride home or something?" Squall asked, looking at looking.

"Hmm, maybe...let me think about it." I said, trying to hide my smile. "anyway see you later Squall, I have to go." I said, while heading for the shower's.

"Yeah see you later, I'll meet you at the front gate." I heard him call from behind me.

  
  


--------------------

**BRING!!!**

_"Whew finally! I thought the bell would never ring."_ I thought, as I gathered all my books into my arms and walked out of the classroom, then I headed for my locker to get the rest of my books. After I was done I made her way to the front gate, where I seen Squall casually leaning up against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey there you are! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show." He said, with a small smile on His face.

"No I'm here, it just took me a little while to get all my books and stuff." I replied, trying to catch my breath, cause I had run here after I got through the entrance to the school.

"Hey, I was wondering...do you want to go home right now? or can you stay out for a while?" He asked, while we walked towards the parking lot.

"I don't think I have to be home right away but...why are you asking?" I asked, following Squall as He made His way towards His car.

"No reason, I just wanted to go to the Garden and train for a couple hours, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along, or if you had to go home right away." He answered passively, while trying to find His keys.

"Wow! this is a nice corvette!" I said, looking at the beautiful coat of burgundy paint. 

I seen that Squall had unlocked his door, and was leaning over to unlock the passenger side door so I could get in. 

After I was seated, and had put my seat belt on, Squall made a sharp turn out of the parking lot, and we were on our way towards the Garden.

"So, am I just going to just stand on the sidelines and watch?" I asked.

"Well, not if you don't want to. I have a full arsenal of weapons at my dorm to choose from, I would have to stop there anyway to get mine, so...you could choose one if you wanted." He answered paying attention to the road.

"Alright! Cool! Now I don't have to just watch from the sidelines!" I said happily, while wondering what kind of weapon's I would find. 

By the time we were done talking, the parking the Garden was already in site. 

After Squall had parked the car, and we were both out of the car. I heard a distinct click that I knew to be the locks of the car. 

"So where to now Squall?" I asked, while looking around the beautiful building once they got inside.

"There are three different sections for the dorm's. Mine is in the SeeD section." He explained.

"Wow! your a SeeD to?!" I asked totally surprised, while following Him through one of the corridor's.

"Yeah, I've been a SeeD for about um...six months I think." He answered unsure.

I seen him stop at a door that said 'Sgt. Loenhart' on a gold plate that was secured to the it. I watched as he inserted His key in the slot, and once he opened the door. I walked in slowly, awed at how beautiful yet...strangely simple his dorm was. 

"Wow." I said, slowly while looking around.

"So um...do you like it?" He asked while I watched him walk over to a wall and press something. WHOOSH! A part of the wall flipped around to show just about every weapon I could have thought of! even some I had never seen before! I walked over to the panel that held all the weapons, and I started looking through them to see which one I liked the most.

"I'll be back in a minute." I heard Squall mutter, but I was too busy looking through the weaons on the wall to say anything. 

"AHA!" I yelled happily, as I found a weapon that I liked. But...I didn't know what it was called. So I sat down on one of the couches, and began examining it. 

It wasn't until I heard footsteps coming, that I looked up from where I was sitting. As I looked strait into two intense blue orbs that were staring at the weapon in my hands.

"You like that one huh? it was my grandmothers before she..." I looked into his eyes once more, and seen a hint of pain and sorrow, but it was quickly replaced with an uninterested look.

"You can have it if you want, it's name is 'shooting star'. It's a projectile type weapon. You strap it to your forearm, and after you shoot, it will come back to you like a boomerang." He explained.

"Wow! that sounds like a really cool weapon...Are you sure you want me to have it?" I asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Yeah, you can have it, I don't mind. Now you strap it to your forearm like this." I watched as He took my left arm and strapped on the weapon.

"Wow! it looks even cooler when I'm wearing it! So Squall what weapon do you use?" I asked, looking from my new weapon, to his face.

"I use the Gunblade." He answered while pointing to the sheath hanging from his belt.

"Hey! can I see it?" I asked, trying to get a closer look at it.

"No not right now. We have to get to the training center before 4:00 too meet my friend." He said, while opening the door, and motioning for me to go first.

"Ok, but do you think you can show me how to use this thing later? I probably won't be able to aim very well when I first try it out." I asked, while walking out the door, and following Squall to a huge room, that Squall told me was the training center.

------------------

"So, what your telling me is...you want to join my army!** And **be the commander-in-chief! well Mr. Almasy why would I do something that stupid!?" The President asked, with a snort.

"Well sir, I might have some information that you would find...helpful," I answered. "But if I tell you this information, I would like to at least be a Commander sir." I explained.

"Well, Mr. Almasy...I wouldn't normally do this but... I like you boy, and I also see potential in you. So tell me what you know, and if I like it then...I might make a lieutenant." He said, with a frown coming across his face.

"Ok, sounds fair enough..." I said with a shrug. "A few days ago I ran into Mr. Caraway and his family. So naturally I followed them, and I know exactly what house they are living in now, I also followed Mr. Caraway to see what he was up to, and it seems that he has been in contact with the President of Balamb sir." I explained quickly.

"Hmm, this is good news indeed...Ok Mr. Almasy, I will make you a lieutenant, and your first assignment will be to assassinate our dear General Caraway, HAHAHA." the President laughed evilly.

I felt a smirk come across my face, and after he dismissed me, I quickly walked out of his office.

----------------------

Robert Caraway got in his car, and headed for the presidential offices to see if He couldn't talk with the President, and explain to him of the danger that would be coming from Galbadia. 

He found the building, and made his way through the huge double doors that were the entrance to this monstrosity of a building. 

He walked up to the person behind the desk that read DIRECTORY in big gold letters on the desk.

"May I help you sir?" Asked an older woman in about her early fifties.

"Yes, is the President here? I must speak with Him." Mr. Caraway said with an urgent tone in his voice,

"Yes sir he is, but do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked, pulling out a clip board.

"No, but I must speak with him on pressing matters." Mr. Caraway said a little louder, but still with the urgent tone.

"Sorry sir, but if you don't have an appointment, than I can't let you pass this point." The receptionist said, putting the clip board back into a drawer.

"Alright, but could you please send him a message?" He asked.

"Alright sir, I'll see what I can do. Can you please tell me your name sir, so the President will know who it's from." The receptionist asked, pulling out a different clip board.

"Robert Caraway." He answered simply.

At that, the woman's head slowly raised, with a startled look very apparent. "Would you by any chance be...General Robert Caraway?" She asked, after getting her voice back.

"Yes I am, the one and only." He ansered, with a barely noticeable grin on his face.

"Sir, could you please wait one moment?" The woman asked, as she began sending a message through to the President. "Sir, I have someone down here that needs to talk to you." She said urgently.

"...Who is it?" The President's voice came through.

"Sir, He claims to be General, Robert Caraway." She answered quickly.

There was a pause for a couple minutes. "Mrs. Crawfield, please send Him up to my office." The same voice came through.

"Y-yes sir, I'll send Him up right away." She looked up at the General. "Sir, would you please go down that hallway, take the elevator up to the fiftieth floor, and walk strait ahead till you come to a security checkpoint. There they will ask you for your name and I.D. After everything is taken care of, they will let you through, thank you and have a nice day." She smiled at him warmly until He walked away.

_"...sigh...finally."_ The General thought to himself, as He followed the directions from the woman behind the desk. Sure enough he found the security checkpoint, that the woman had described to him, where there was a security guard in what looked like his early forties, sitting behind the desk. He looked up and smiled. "Are you General Caraway?" The man asked.

"Yes, the woman down at the directory desk said I would find this security checkpoint, and she told me to show my I.D." He answered, reaching for his wallet.

"Yes sir, but first, would you please remove any metallic items? and walk through the metal detector after your done please." The security guard asked, pointing at the detector, which was big enough to act as a door if it had one.

He did so, then showed the man his I.D, and was on His way.

"Sir, take a right up ahead, and walk strait straight ahead until you find two double doors, check in with the security guards there, and they will show you to the President." The man called behind him.

So He took a right up ahead, and found the two security guards that were guarding the door.

"Sir can you please show us your I.D." The first one asked.

The General showed it to him it, and the security guard led Him through the door to the President.

"Ah! General Caraway I presume? What brings you all the way from Galbadia?" the President asked, in a business-like tone.

"Well sir, I'm not the General anymore." He said, with hesitation.

"Hmm, well that is unfortunate. Might I ask why?" the President asked, motioning for the former General to take a seat.

"Well, that's the reason why I came here today. You see...I've come to inform you that the President of Galbadia has given orders to start a war against Timber! and if He succeeds then he will then set his sights on Balamb!"

"Well! this is grave news indeed!" The President said with a worried face. "But may I ask...exactly where do your loyalty's stand Mr. Caraway?" He asked, still with the worried face.

"Well sir, if I was siding with Galbadia, do you think that I would come to you with this news?" The former General asked incredulously.

"You have a good point Mr. Caraway. But let me have a few days to think this through, and decide what the best course of action is. Then I will contact you and we shall talk further on this subject, now if that is all then have a nice day Mr. Caraway." He said, clearly trying to get the former General out of his office.

"Thank you for your time sir, Have a nice day also." Mr. Caraway replied, and with that he was out the door and heading for the exit.

------------------

Ok well this is the end of chap 2...C YA


	3. Tournaments, and Assassinations!

  
  


  
  


Wrong Intentions Ch.3

By Kool Kaizer.

  
  


Ch. 3, Tournaments, and Assassinations!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, 'cause if I did my story would be a whole lot better than what it is.

  
  


--------------------

**yawn, "**_man it's been a long day at school, I wonder if Zell's here yet, I'll go check."_ I thought as I walked out of the big double doors, I was thinking about the things that I had accomplished since I had first started coming there. About how Squall, and me had become closer friends, I had even met his younger brother Cale. Squall had also given me training with the weapon that he had given me.

I made my way over to the parking lot, and sure enough, I seen Zell there waiting in his car with selphie in the back seat. "Hey guy's whats up?" I said. But when Zell looked up with a big grin on His face I knew something going on. "Um what are you smiling about Zell?" I asked, getting in the car.

"Oh nothing, it's just that, the people who are running the Balamb fighters tournament this year sent me a notice saying..." He dragged it out making me wait.

"Come on Zell, what did they want?" I asked impatiently.

"They said, that they wanted me to participate in the tournament this year!" He replied excitedly.

I stared at Him, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. I knew that for the past few years he had been sending in applications for it, but they never contacted him about the tournament. I looked back at Selphie who had a BIG smile on her face, then I looked back at my brother. "Well are you gonna participate or not?" I asked.

"Well, what do ya think Rin? I have been trying to participate for years, and now they ask me! OF COURSE I'M GONNA DO IT!" I yelled excitedly, then started to pull out of the parking lot.

I heard Selphie let out a happy squeal from the back seat, "Well, can Selphie and me come and watch you?" I asked.

"Well of course ya can! Butcha gotta root for me if ya do." He answered, with a grin.

"And what if we don't, Hmmm?" I asked, giving him a challenging look.

"Well then, I'll hafta sign you up and kick yer butt." He answered, with a mischevious look in his eyes that only I could see.

Not wanting to fight with him anymore I just said "alright" and we were on our way home.

  
  


-----------------

I looked over at Zell, and he looked kind of nervous. "So are you scared?" I asked Him.

"Well a little, but I think I'll get over it after I get out there." He answered, looking around.

I didn't really hear him, for I seen a familiar brown-haired man that walking away from the registration desk. 

"Hey Squall! What are you doing here?" I asked politely, while walking up to him. I seen him look over at me, and I smiled and waved at him as he started walking over to me.

"Well, to answer your question, I just got done signing up for the tournament, now the real question is what brings you here?" He asked smiling.

"Well I'm not here to fight, but my brother is." I answered, pointing at my brother.

"I haven't met your brother yet, could introduce me to him?" He asked, looking questioningly at me.

"Yup, my younger sister is here too, now come on." I answered, and grabbed his hand, and started pulling him over to my siblings.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" He asked.

"Of course not! Now come on, they will be happy to meet one of my friends." I said, as I pulled him through the crowd, I started looking around until my eyes came across a spiky-headed blond man, and a short brown-haired girl that was looking around as well. I turned to Squall and pointed over at my brother and sister. "That's them over there Squall, come on hurry!" I said, and quickened my pace towards them. "Zell! Selphie!" I called out, then I seen Selphie turn to see who had just called her name.

"RINOA! There you are!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey Selphie, Zell there's someone I want you to meet." I said, looking towards Squall. "This is Squall Leonhart, He's a friend of mine from school." I said, introducing him to them.

"Hey Squall, sup man, are ya participating in the tournament today?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, I had just finished signing up when Rinoa came over, I asked her to introduce me to you, and...Selphie wasn't it?" He said, looking at both of them.

While Squall was talking with Zell, and Selphie. I looked over to my right, and seen someone who had somewhat of a resemblance to Squall, he was wearing something that looked like a ninja suit. And he was standing a little ways away from us, I looked up at Squall with a knowing look and motioned towards the person, Squall also recognized him.

"Hey Cale! Over here." I heard Squall yell.

The younger guy looked up from where he was, seen Squall, and me, then walked over.

"Hey guy's, this is my brother Cale." Squall explained, while looking at everyone. "Cale I know you've already met Rinoa, so this is her brother Zell, and sister Selphie." He said, pointing at each one of them individually.

"Hi, I'm Squall's younger brother, I'm glad to meet you." Cale said, while looking at them.

"So, are you participating in the tournament also?" Zell asked.

"Yup, why else would I be here?" He said, with a short laugh.

"I dunno, maybe to watch or something. Anyways I'm here to fight also...but I'm curious...what weapon you use? 'cause ya look like a ninja or sumthin." Zell said.

"Yes your right, I study the arts of Ninjitsu, so my weapons are my fists, feet, and sometimes my katana." he replied.

"...Are you going to...use your katana in the tournament?" Zell asked nervously.

"No not today, I decided to see how well I could do, fighting with just my hands, and feet." Cale replied.

"Whew, thats good to here, My form of fighting is Duel, so I'll be using my hands, and feet also." Zell said, with a relieved sigh.

Ding, DING, DING, "Will all the participants for the tournament please step up to the registration desk, and the staff there will direct you to the waiting room, there they will call you when you are the next fighter, that is all thank you." the voice said, over the PA system.

"Ok guys, see ya later on, I wish you the best of luck and hope at least one of you guy's win, so see ya, c'mon selphie lets go find a seat." I said, walking towards the bleachers to find a seat.

  
  


-----------------

I walked up to the registration desk followed by my brother and Zell. They directed me through a door to my right, and said that I would find a staff worker at the end of the hallway and that he would show me my first opponent. So I walked down the hallway and found the person at the end of the hall.

"Hello, you must be the first fighter, please come this way." He lead me down the hallway to a door and opened it, I walked in after Him, and started a conversation.

"Do you know who my first opponent will be?" I asked.

"Yes sir, it will be Konan Avalanche." The man replied.

Just then, My first opponent walked through the door. He was about 7' 1 or something like that, and I also seen a huge ax hanging from his belt. He looked at me with an amused look.

"Are you my first opponent? Geez why don't they give me something that looks like more of a challenge. HAHAHA! Do you think you can really beat ME kid! If I were you I would drop out right now before I die, HAHAHA." He taunted, but I just sat there trying to ignore him.

I looked up at him with a disgusted face. "You know if I were you I wouldn't be going around taunting everyone I fight because sooner or later you will lose, and hopefully your day has come." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Yeah right kid, we'll see who's standing after our fight." He said, still with that taunting tone in his voice.

"Will Mr. Leonhart, and Mr. Avalanche please step out onto the fighting rink?" I heard the announcer say, after I gave one more taunting look at my opponent I stood and headed for the door.

I drew my gunblade, and took up my fighting stance while I watched the big bulk muscle, draw his ax and also take up his fighting stance. I heard the signal to start the fight go off, and watched as my huge opponent inched closer and closer to me. 

He gave out a war-cry as he swung his ax heavily at my head, but I easily dodged it, and the ax made an indent in the floor of the arena. After He had unsuccessfully tried to kill me, I swung my own weapon, and watched as it sliced across his chest. 

I watched him drop his weapon and clutched at his chest in pain, He looked up with a fiery look of pure anger as he lunged at me. I tried to dodge out of the way but I had underestimated His speed. I felt his fist connect with my face, and at first I didn't feel any pain until I felt my body hit the ground. 

I heard my gunblade hit the ground beside my body, and I looked up to see that my opponent was already over my body just about to throw a killing blow to my head with his ax. I rolled out of the way just at the right moment for it to miss my head, but the ax still collided with my shoulder. I let out a painful yelp as I felt the cold metal penetrate my skin, I also felt something crack, and then felt the agonizing pain. 

I finally got to my feet panting for air but my opponent was already charging at me full force, I dodged his blow quickly and threw the hardest punch that I could manage in the state that I was in. As I heard a dull crack come from his ribcage at the point where my fist connected with his body, I cracked a small smile, knowing the damage that I had just caused. I quickly cast a cura on my shoulder, and one of my last few curaga's on my broken arm. 

I knew I had the upper hand as he was still kneeling trying to fight back the intense pain I knew I had caused him, then I quickly bent down to pick up my gunblade. I waited as He slowly stood up from where he had been kneeling. 

Then he turned to confront me, I looked at his eyes that clearly told me that He was beyond mad, he was infuriated that he was losing to a 'kid' as he would have referred to me in His words. He quickly tried to slice me in half with his ax. But I dodged it then turned, and with my gunblade, I put a deep slash in his back, then he let out a scream that could have awakened the dead.

"So are you done yet, with all those injuries I would just quit while I can still be helped." I said while a half-smile crept onto my face.

"NO! NEVER! I **WON'T** lose to a kid!" He screamed, getting up slowly, wincing from the pain that I had caused him.

"Ok, suit yourself. But if I were you...I would just quit and get my injuries tended to." I said, getting back into my fighting stance.

He lunged at me for the last time, then he brought his huge ax down hard, but it only hit the ground right beside me as I dodged it quickly. 

What He did next totally caught me by surprise. For he let go of his weapon and started throwing punches and kicks as hard and fast as he could. The first punch hit me in the chest, then the second one went for my face, but I had already realized what he was doing, so I dropped my gunblade to the ground and deflected his punch, then I turned to deflect the next punch, but it never came. His foot hit with a dull thud in my the gut, and I let out a loud "oof" then tasted the coppery liquid that I knew to be blood.

I spit it out as I flew back several feet through the air. I felt my head hit the cement, and my body go skidding. I started thinking about what to do next, for it was against the rules to kill your opponent.

I watched him slowly walk back towards his ax from where I was on the ground. I had to find a weakness for I knew that if I used my weapon, I would kill him instead of knocking him out, so I decided to go for his already damaged chest, and hopefully that his weak point. 

I stood, and got back into my fighting stance as he did the same. This time I was the one to make the first move, I lunged forward, then quickly dodged the blow from his ax. 

I knew he was getting weak, for he was getting very slow, and soon he wouldn't even be able to lift the monstrous ax.

I went for his gut first, and threw my hardest punch, then watched as he doubled over in pain. I seen that the sideline of the arena was just a few feet behind him, so I gave the hardest kick that I could muster and with that, he was trying to keep his balance, and not fall out of the rink, but I wanted it over with, so I punched him with the very last of my strength and he toppled over the side. 

Then with one last swift jump I came down with all my force onto his gut with my knee. He let out a loud scream, for he had an atrocious amount of pain going through his body, and with that last blow it was impossible for him not to scream.

After that his head fell back, and I knew that he was out cold, I had won my first battle.

I stood up and climbed back onto the arena, I seen out of the corner of my eye, that the medics were already healing my former opponent and checking if he was still alive. I walked up to my abandoned gunblade that was gleaming brightly on the ground, then I bent down and picked it up, after that I turned to see one of the medics come up to me.

"Now that! That was a real fight Mr. Leonhart! To be able to defeat Konan Avalanche like that! you have to be something VERY special. Now here is an elixir, drink that and you'll be good as new." The medic said, then he handed the elixir to me and waited for the announcer to reach the center of the arena.

I drank every last drop of the elixir, and felt all my pain quickly go away, I looked at my arms and seen that the cuts and bruises that I had acquired during my first fight quickly disappear. 

I looked up at the huge crowd of fans that had come, they were all sitting in almost total silence as they waited for the announcer to tell them who the winner was.

"Man you sure did put up a really good fight Mr. Leonhart." I heard the announcer say as he walked up behind me.

"Yeah, it was tough...but I beat him." I said, while I watched the announcer turn on the microphone.

"Well! There you have it folks! Mr. Leonhart has successfully beaten our champion for the last three years...Konan Avalanche." the announcer said.

At first I didn't hear anything, until the shock wore off the people, and then I heard clapping and whistling that started out slowly and quietly, but it got louder and louder with every second that passed. 

I felt my mouth quirk up slowly untill I was smiling, I felt like I could beat anyone from what I had just accomplished. I heard the medic say something but with the VERY loud applause that I was getting from everyone in the huge stadium, I couldn't here a thing he said, so he motioned me to follow him towards the big door from where I had come from. Once I exited the door that led down the hallway to the registration desk, I felt a vicegrip around my waist, and when I looked down all I seen was a head of raven colored hair, then I felt the grip loosen, and found myself staring right into bright chocolate colored orbs, that from what I saw looked like she had just been crying.

"Are you alright Rin?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Squall! I'm so glad your alive." She said, with another tear forming in her eye.

"Uh...why wouldn't I be?" I asked, sort of confused.

"Squall! After I seen what that huge...THING! Did to you, there were a couple times that I thought you wouldn't get up for good!" She yelled, then more tears started to fall.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me that much, I'll get up every time I get knocked down in battle alright." I said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Ok Squall, but you have to promise me that you will get up after every battle." She said, with a very serious look in her eyes.

"Ok... I promise, but right now I think we should get back to the waiting area so the next fighters can start." I said, with a small chuckle, then she loosened her 'vicegrip' from around my waist and started walking beside me back to the waiting room.

"HEY DUDE! Geez you totally kicked that guy's butt man!" I heard Zell say.

"Yeah thanks Zell, but I didn't totally kick his butt, He kicked mine pretty good until I finally got the battle under control, anyway who is up next?" I asked, looking at my brother and Zell.

"It's uh...me...and him." My eyes turned to where Cale was pointing and I seen a man walk out of the shadows. 

He had dark skin and long braided black hair, I seen that his eyes were looking at my brother with an intensity that sent a shiver down my spine. I looked over at Cale and he was staring back with the same intensity, and I knew that he wouldn't back down from a challenge like this. 

I hated to say it but sometimes my little brother could be braver than what I was. but right now I didn't care all that I wanted was my brother to come out of this tournament alive, and all of his body still intact when we left.

"Will Mr. Cale Leonhart, and Mr. Kiros Darkward please follow me." I heard the staff call out.

I looked over at Cale and placed my hand on his shoulder "Cale I want you to be careful man, I don't know what this Kiros guy could do to you, but I do know that if you let your guard down he will take that chance, and just by looking at him I don't think he will have very much mercy...if any, so be on your guard ok." I said grimly, then directed my glare towards the silent man that was waiting for MY little brother. With one last encouraging nod towards Cale, I watched him walk towards the staff member wishing that it was me instead of him.

  
  


-----------------

I walked toward the staff member thinking on my brothers encouraging words, of course I was worried about this Kiros guy, but what if I wasn't strong enough, or fast enough those thoughts kept running through my head, but I wasn't about to look weak in front of my brother or any of his friends.

I gave a nod towards the Staff person and looked at the dark, silent man out of the corner of my eye, while I was led to a room that had my fighting gear. 

As I put on my arm bracer's, and my armored gloves. I watched as this dark, foreboding man got his things ready for fighting. After I had gotten the armor for my arms on, I went for my leg pieces, and I came across my Katana. 

I sat there for a moment wondering if I should equip it or not, but then my words to the man named Zell came through my head. For some reason I felt like I could trust Zell more than anyone...except my brother, for Squall was the one person that I knew I could trust no matter what the circumstances. 

But for just meeting Zell today, I felt...that I could trust him almost as much as my brother for some reason. So I wanted show myself trustworthy towards someone that I felt I could trust, and fighting with my Katana would be just the exact opposite from what I said. So I put it back and grabbed more of my dark red armor.

"Hey kid, you ready to fight." I looked up to the sound of the voice, it's origin had come from my opponent.

"Yeah...I'm ready." I answered, while equipping the last piece of armor.

"Good, I didn't come here to fight you, but anyone that gets in my way I will defeat." He said so threateningly that I almost wanted to back out of this, and forfeit but then I remembered my brothers encouraging words, and decided that I was going to show him that I could be as good as him.

"Alright if that's the way you feel, then I'm ready, and may the best man win." I said while holding out my hand. He looked at it then muttered something that I couldn't understand, and walked past me towards the entrance to the arena.

I followed quickly, and once I got out on the arena, I seen a window with my brother, Zell, Rinoa, and Selphie eagerly looking for me, and I nodded at them as I walked by.

As I made my way onto the arena floor, I was amazed at the amount of people that had come to this years tournament. Sure I had been here a few times and there were a lot of people here then. _"I think that this year could have the most people of all."_ I thought to myself, while I took up my fighting stance. 

I watched as Kiros swayed back and forth crouched a little while waving around his Katal's. After I heard the signal go off I stood there for a moment hoping to catch my opponent's form and look for a weakness that I could go for. 

Then all of a sudden he lunged forward, he was fast, but for now I was quicker. I dodged out of the way before the first katal could get my arm, and jumped up, did a backflip, and landed about ten feet away. 

I looked strait into his eyes, I could tell he had underestimated me and now I knew that he wasn't going to be on the offensive until he found a weakness that he could use against me, so I took this chance to see what I couldn't do to him, and I knew that if I tried hard enough than I could get past his defenses and land a hit on him. 

If I hadn't looked up, than I would have had a katal right through my head. I bent down backwards and used this chance to land a backflip kick on him. I landed a dead-on kick right square in the jaw, and once I landed I rushed forward while he was still shocked from the last blow, and kicked as hard as I could, I heard a dull smack once my knee connected with his gut, but right before He doubled over he took his chance, and I didn't even see it coming. 

He grazed me diagonally, starting at my right shoulder all the way down to my left hip. I let out a painful cry just as we both hit the arena floor. It was the first time anyone other than Squall could get past my defenses only this time my opponent actually...injured me. 

I sat there in shock not believing that...this was actually MY blood that was running down my body. This was the first time that I had ever regretted not including a breastplate to the set of armor that I wore. 

I heard someone spit, and I slowly looked up and seen that my foe also had an injury too, for he was coughing up blood and clutching his stomach with both hands while his katal's were on the ground beside him. I slowly rose to my feet, as my opponent did the same.

"You are a good fighter boy...to penetrate through my defenses, and injure me in the process is a rare thing that few fighters can do. But now that you have done this, there is no way that I will be holding back! Now let's get serious, and give everything we got." He said, slowly walking toward me. 

I used the armor the I had on my arms to deflect his katal's, but this seemed to get me nowhere closer to winning this match, and walking away with all my limbs still intact. 

So I deflected the katal that was thrust at me, and with the most powerful force that I could put through my arm I punched him in the chest. I heard a loud sickening **_CRACK_** coming from where my fist connected with His body, and making sure that He didn't catch me by surprise, I jumped in the air twirled around and with all the power I could muster I kicked him in the back of his neck, which sent him flying about fifteen feet. 

I watched as he lay there motionless. I knew that I couldn't have killed him, so I walked forward slowly, looking for any sign of life. 

When I was starting to think that he was dead, he immediately jumped up, and flung both of the katal's at my face. 

I stood there in shock, as I felt my blood slowly inching down my face. I felt the intense pain that was coming from between my eyes. I looked up at my opponent, he had a triumphant smirk on his face, looking satisfied at the damage that he had just caused.

"Are you ready to give up? You stupid fool! Did you actually think that you had the upper hand? HA! I came hear to kill your brother along with little Ms. Heartilly, and **you** will **NOT** get in my way." He said, grunting out an ugly laugh. 

After I heard this, all of the pain, agony, and anger toward this assassin, was all that I needed to pull together the last of my strength. I wiped away the blood that was still flowing from my forehead, and concentrated on what I was going to do next. 

That was when I felt something painfully jerk through my arm. My eyes quickly looked, and there, smirking evilly was my opponent. 

He had sliced almost all the way through my arm. I seen the blood flowing onto the cement quickly, this was the perfect chance.

I slowly turned to my opponent as he backed away. I lunged at him with all the speed that I could muster, and threw the hardest punch that I could, I quickly cast a curaga on my arm and jumped back so that He couldn't catch me by surprise again. 

He quickly stood up, I could sense anger, frustration, and hatred, eminating from him, then he swiftly ran towards me. 

This was the chance that I had been waiting for. I dodged his blow, then I grabbed his arms and threw him over my head with all my strength, listening to the dull thud that came from his body as he hit the arena floor. I knew he was weak, I knew he was trying desperately to win, but that last blow had knocked him out. 

I pulled him to the edge of the arena and threw him over the side. I watched wearily as the medics quickly surrounded him, and tended to the wounds that I had caused. 

After all of the wounds that I had taken, I was starting to feel the pain, and that is all that I remembered from that point on, for I slipped into the world of the unconscious.

A/N: Ok Cale is a character that I made up, and if you were wondering earlier if he was gay, than the answer is definitely NO!!!! I don't like yaoi! I don't read yaoi! and I don't write yaoi! ok so back to the story.

  
  


----------------

A/N: Hey! It's me again ok this is the assassination part. It's in seifers POV (ugh) anyways if you don't like people dieing then don't read this part of the chapter. Ok so seeyaa.

  
  


---------------

I pulled out my silenced handgun, aimed, and fired. That took out the last of the two security camera's, now I was homefree. I made my way up to the room that held the former general, and walked in. He looked up from the documents that were on his desk.

"W-who are you?" He asked, slowly starting to rise from his chair.

"I'm here on the behalf of Galbadia, and to answer your question my name is Seifer Almasy." I answered, watching absolute terror come across his face.

"W-what do you want." He asked, slowly backing away from me.

"Well I don't want anything, but I do have orders from the president to kill you." I said, pulling out my gun and pointing it at his head.

"Any last words General?" I asked, feeling my smirk come across my face.

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled, and I could tell that he was trying to talk me out of it.

"General, shut up! I've heard enough!" With that I pulled the trigger, and watched as his blood painted the wall behind him. I walked back to the front door, once outside I met with the soldiers that had accompanied me from Galbadia to the General's house.

"Stay here, and wait for his son, and two daughters. Once they are dead, you are excused from your orders." I said, directing my orders to my second-in-command.

"YES SIR!" He yelled, standing a strait as a board, and saluting.

Once that was over with, I made my way towards my car, and drove in the direction of the stadium where this years tournament was being held, hoping that Squall was going to participate so that I might be able to kill him also. That is if Kiros didn't get to him first.

  
  


----------------

Ok well...that's the end of chap 3...so uh....C YA


	4. Am Idead?

Yup i'm bak sry 4 the really loooongdelay but I'm bak and I will have the fifth chapter up soon so enjoy ^_^

Wrong Intentions.

Am I...dead?

  
  


*******

(Zell's point of view)

I sat in the waiting room pretty much by myself. Because Squall had to see if his brother was alright, Rinoa and Selphie went with him too. That was when I heard my name being called, but when I heard the name Seifer Almasy being called after my name, I froze. _It couldn't be the same seifer...could it?_ I thought to myself. But my fears came true once I seen the 6, 2 blond walk towards me. I tried to hide my face but it was already to late.

"Hey! long time no see, looks like I'll be able ta fight you again." Seifer said while he had that same smirk that I remembered.

"What are you doing here seifer? Don't you have something more important to do other than annoy me." I said, as I looked up at him.

"You know, as a matter of fact I do have something more important to do. You see I came here to win this tournament heheheh, and you will be the first on my list...chicken-wuss heheheh."

"Yeah we'll see about that, but I don't plan to lose. So we'll see just who's the victor of this fight seifer." With that I stood, and walked towards the staff member that had been waiting for us. 

Luckily my fighting gear was in a whole other section than seifer's. I equipped my fighting gloves and walked towards the staff member and waited for seifer to come so we could be on our way. But I didn't have to wait long for I seen him walk out of the section his equipment was in and walk towards me and the staff person.

"Are you ready Zell? 'cause I am." Seifer said while walking past me and through the door.

"Yeah I'm ready, and this time I won't hold back!" I muttered while slowly following him and the staff member.

"Well, well I guess I won't have to worry about hitting you too hard then. 'cause there's no way that I'm gonna hold back either heheheh."

I REALLY wanted to get this over with so that I wouldn't have to be around him! and he wasn't making it any easier...actually he was making it worse. So I just followed the staff to the entrance to the arena ignoring all of seifers remarks about him winning and the annoying taunts.

I walked up the few stairs that led the way to the arena followed closely by seifer. I took up my fighting position and waited for the announcer to tell us when to start. 

**_DING._** That was the bell and I watched as seifer slowly inched towards me. _Swish_, _"He has gotten faster since the last time I had a duel with him." _I thought as I dodged out of the way of his gunblade. I threw a swift powerful punch at his face, but He already seen it coming and dodged it easily. He slashed at me again with his weapon, and this time I knew it had hit it's target as I felt the metal of the blade slice swiftly through my shoulder. AHHHH! I gave out a painful scream as I gripped my shoulder and fell to my knees. I looked up at my taller opponent who was sitting there with another one of his cocky grins.

I got to my feet, looked, and dodged out of the way just in time to save myself from getting my head sliced off by seifer's gunblade. I knew after just a few minutes that this would be a fight that kept me on my toes. I lunged forward and this time my armored fist connected with his ribcage, I grimaced as I heard a sickening _CRACK,_ come from inside his body. Now for how much I didn't like seifer I almost felt sorry for him while I watched him double over and fall to the ground and groan in pain. I took this chance to cast a quick cure spell on my shoulder, before he could get to his feet.

"You...have gotten better...to be quick enough to land a punch...I didn't think that you would be able to actually land a hit on me." Seifer said while getting onto his feet.

"Yeah, and just what made you think that seifer?" I said while getting back into my fighting stance.

"Hmm, we'll see Zell, we'll see but know this! You don't have the upper hand here." At what He said I was kind of puzzled, but I didn't have time to think about it, as I dodged out of the way of his gunblade. I did a backflip, and landed about six feet away from my opponent. Then lunged forward and threw a punch at his face, but He already noticed what I was doing, and put an arm up to block. But what He wasn't expecting was the kick that connected with his gut. I stepped back a few paces and watched as he fell to the ground clutching at his stomach in pain.

"So I'm not the one with the upper hand hmm? Well it sure looks like it seifer." I said while stepping back into fighting stance.

"Just...you wait Zell! I will win!" He said from where he was on the ground.

"Y'know seifer I'm starting to think that your bluffing. Because you haven't pulled off one trick that I haven't expected from you." I said while I watched him get up off of the arena floor.

I wanted to end this quickly, so before he could get back into his fighting stance, I rushed forward and landed a solid punch right in his face. He staggered back a few steps and fell down on one knee. His head flew up, and I could tell that he was concentrating on something, but before I knew what was going on he cast an ultima spell at me. I looked on in horror as the green ball of intense heat flew through the air ripping, tearing, and melting the cement of the arena floor, and it was aimed for...me!

I felt the atmosphere around me change from somewhat cold to burning hot, I felt the impact, and the intense heat of the flames as it engulfed my body in a radiant green light, I felt the pain shoot through my body like a million bullets going through me all at the same time, then I looked up to my opponent was already on his feet. He was walking towards me with an evil smirk that I absolutely hated.

"So...Zell, how do you like the pain of defeat?" He said while he brought down his gunblade in an arc across my chest.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain. I watched as my white tank top quickly became dark red. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't even hear what was going on around me. All I could do was feel the intense pain, as it surged through my body. I couldn't even begin to describe the pain, I couldn't even begin to come up with a word for this pain that I was feeling. Then to make it worse **_he_** bent down on one knee, and roughly wrenched my shoulder back so that I was looking strait into his eyes. He said something that I couldn't understand. Then I felt as his gunblade was thrust through my body. I wanted to scream, I wanted to wake up and find that this was just a bad dream. But in the state that I was in, all I could do was feel the pain that he was causing, and see that evil smirk. Then he pulled the gunblade as fast and painful out of my body as he could. I couldn't even get enough strength to even whisper a cry of pain. Then I felt all the pain go away as I faded into the world of unconsciousness.

*************

(Rinoa's point of view)

I watched on as Cale was taking hits and blows, then giving them back harder to this...kiros I think his name was. Then I felt great relief as Cale drug his opponent to the side of the arena and throw him over, ending the fight. But that little relief was short lived as I watched Cale fall, and hit the ground with a loud thud. I looked over at Squall but He wasn't in the same place as he was a couple minutes ago. I looked around the room and seen squall's back disappear through the door leading to the entrance to the arena. I started walking towards the same door, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and seen selphie, and told her what I was going to do. She wanted to come with me also. I told Zell what we were doing and headed out with selphie.

Just as we walked out I seen Cale's opponent being carried to the infirmary on a stretcher, then I seen Squall walking beside another stretcher. He looked up at me grimly and slowly walk over to where Selphie and me were standing.

"So, how is he doing?" I asked.

"Um...well it's to early to tell but the doctor says that He's going to be fine, but I just hope that she's right. After seeing what He went through...never mind I just don't want to talk about it right now." He said.

I could here the concern in his voice, to tell you the truth I was concerned about the whole situation myself. "Could we go and see if He's ok?" I asked.

"Well it probably wouldn't hurt." Squall said as he started walking in the direction of the infirmary, with selphie and me right behind him.

We had gotten past the medics telling them that we were friends and family. As soon as we walked in the room He had most of the blood wiped off and the wounds cleaned, but He was still unconscious. I heard a click and turned to see the doctor come through the door.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kadowaki, now where is the brother of this young man?" She asked, I pointed towards Squall who was standing next to the bed that Cale was lying on.

"Well I'm glad to say that He'll be fine, but...He won't be able to use his left arm as normally as He used to." She said looking at Squall with a little hesitation in her voice.

"How long before He'll wake up." Squall asked.

"Well, He should wake up pretty soon." The doctor said.

She was right, for just as she was done saying that, I seen a movement come from the bed. I looked over and Cale was just opening his eyes. 

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked.

"Ok I guess, but my arm still hurts a bit." He said.

"Well that would be understandable, you took quite a beating in that last battle." The doctor said.

"Hey Dr. Kadowaki, do you know who will be fighting next?" I asked the doctor curiously.

"Well, I think it was a young man that went by the last name of Caraway, but I don't know the other one...why?"

"Caraway! That would be my brother! Do you know when his fight starts?" I asked anxiously.

"Well...not for sure but I think it already started."

"Ok, well I'm going to go and see anyone wanna come with me?" I asked while looking around.

"I do!" Cale exclaimed while trying to get out of the hospital bed.

"No Cale! your going to stay here and rest. I don't know if your going to have to fight in another match, and if you do than I want you to be rested up and ready for it." Squall said while holding Cale down in his bed.

"Ok well, I'll be back in a little bit. I just want to see how he's doing, so see ya." I said while walking out the door and down the hall to the waiting room. 

Once I got to the waiting room, I looked out the window, _oh no!_ Was the first thing that went through my mind as soon as I seen my brothers opponent. I hoped that I would never have to see him again as long as I lived. But I was glad that Zell had the upper hand, at that thought I smiled and hoped that the battle was just about over and Zell would be the victor. But that thought was (once again) quickly vanquished as I watched a huge ball of green fire shoot through the air heading right towards my brother. I watched in horror as it engulfed his whole body, He flew back a few foot, but managed to land on his feet, thenI watched him crouch to the ground in pain. I wanted to run out there and make sure He was ok, but the staff people wouldn't even let me get down the hall that led to the arena, so I had to watch on and hope that He would be alright. But that thought didn't last long as I watched seifer slash him right across his chest. Now I wanted to go and beat seifer up personally but I probably wouldn't ever get close enough to punch him. So I kept watching on hoping that Zell would do something that would make him win instead of seifer. But after I watched seifer skewer Zell with his gunblade I could have killed anything that was close enough, but luckily when I came to watch, I chose a corner away from anyone else. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched Zell pass out and fall to the ground in a pool of blood, but this was my chance to get through to the arena and wait for my brother to come through the door on a stretcher, as I waited I couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears. I couldn't believe what was going on first seifer had already tried to attack me, now He had succeeded in hurting my brother and who knows what else he could do to the rest of my family, But I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard the medics coming through with Zell on a stretcher, I told the medics who I was and followed them to a room down at the infirmary. As I tried to get through the door one of them told me that I couldn't go any farther unless I was a family member. So I told them that I was his sister and got through to the room that He was in.

I got to the bed that He was laying on, but I couldn't look at him without getting sick to my stomach, as I seen all the bloody cuts and bruises that were all over his body. It was like in a horror movie the condition his body was in with all that blood. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. So I turned around to face Dr. Kadowaki.

"Pretty bad isn't it?" She asked looking at Zell.

"Will he live?" I asked anxiously.

"Well honestly I don't know, but right now it looks really bad." She said with a sympathetic look on her face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this was my older brother we were talking about. I had never imagined Zell in a state so bad that he might...die! I couldn't take it anymore, I had to take a walk, and clear my head so I told the doctor that I would be back in a little bit, and walked out of the infirmary. I didn't know where my legs were taking me but soon I found myself at the end of one of the many hallway's in this huge place. I leaned up against one of the walls and slumped down, I started crying, I just couldn't take it anymore. First one of my friends got beaten pretty bad and now it was my brother. Then I heard a faint voice, so I followed it till I came to the back of the one person that I wanted to personally beat to a pulp. But before I could do anything I decided to listen to what he was talking about. I was shocked to say the least He couldn't just be satisfied with hurting my brother but He was planning on attacking this stadium and kill everyone in it. But then I started wondering how he would do it. That was until I heard Commander Almasy. So he was in the army, I would bet anything that it would be the galbadian army for that was the only one that I could think of that would be so merciless as to murder a whole stadium full of innocent people. I had to get this news to Squall, for I knew from hanging out with him that He was a sergeant of the Balamb army, and probably the youngest one at that. So I made my way back to Cale's infirmary room. Once I got through the door Cale was the first one to ask a question.

"So how is he doing? Did he win the match? Where is he?" Cale asked hurriedly.

"Whoa...hold on Cale I can only answer one question to a time. But he isn't doing very well as of right this minute." I said with a bit of worry, and sadness, everyone looked at me funny and asked what I meant.

"I'll answer your questions later but Squall I need to talk to you right now." I said anxiously, Squall gave me a weird look and asked why, but I just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"What's going on Rin?" He asked seriously.

"Squall! There's going to be an attack on this stadium! A-after the tournament is over!" I said hurriedly.

"Whoa hold on, where did you here this?" He asked quietly.

"Squall...I went to watch Zell's match, and when I got there his opponent was...seifer." I looked up into Squall's eyes, and seen the worry the was very evident in them. "I stayed and waited for Zell to come out, but I never got to talk to him 'cause had beaten him up really badly. I followed the medics down here to the infirmary and I seen Zell a lot closer. To tell you the truth I couldn't even look at him without wanting to throw up." I watched as the look in Squall's eyes turned from worry to anger. "Then I couldn't take it anymore and I had to take a walk and clear my head. So I left Zell's room and I was going to come here and tell you guy's but I had too much on my mind and I just went where my feet took me, and I found myself at the end of a hall. I was just about to rest for a minute but I heard voices, so I followed them and I ran into seifer but he had his back turned to me and was talking on a vid-phone. At first I didn't think it was nothing until I started listening, I heard his whole plan, but by the time I heard everything I was thinking about how he was going to do it, but I heard the person who seifer was talking to say commander almasy." I explained anxiously.

At this Squall looked like He was thinking of something to do about this. But He didn't have enough time to think of anything to do as one of the staff walked up and told Squall that his match was next. After hearing that I was scared...very scared, I didn't want Squall to get hurt just like Zell and Cale. He was about to walk away but I quickly grabbed his arm, as he stopped and turned around slowly I asked him what we should do about this, he said that he had to go but after his match we would take care of it. After that he turned and followed the staff member to the waiting room, while I went to tell selphie and cale what was going on.

***********

(Squall's POV)

As I walked away from Rinoa I started thinking of what to do, I knew that seifer had done some bad stuff but...I didn't think that he would go as far as to blow up a stadium, and kill thousands of people that were inside. _"But I wouldn't put it past him." _I thought to myself.

I entered the waiting room and the staff member I was following pointed to the person who would be my opponent. I looked over uninterestedly until I seen that it was seifer, he looked at me with his trademark cocky smirk. I knew he was probably thinking that this would be a piece of cake but I wasn't about to let him win after what I heard from Rinoa, I knew that I couldn't let her down and definitely the people that were in this stadium.

"Hey Leonhart, looks like I get to finally show you that your not the best anymore." he said while smirking.

"Well seifer, I don't really know if you can back those words up, but I can assure you that I won't go down as easily as you think." I said making sure that he knew that I wasn't going to back down.

"HA! Well we'll just have to see about that leonhart, so are you ready to get your butt kicked or are you gonna chicken out."

At that I motioned toward the staff to tell him that I was ready to get prepared for my next match, He nodded and we started walking towards the room where I had left my gunblade.

I made my way towards my locker, after I had equipped my gunblade and the few spells that I had left, I started walking towards the entrance, but before I got there I heard hushed voices. I knew that it could only be seifer 'cause we were the only ones back here and the staff person was waiting patiently by the door. So I decided to see what just what could be so important that would interrupt seifer from (kicking my butt) sooner so I followed the voices until I could here them almost perfectly I could tell one of them was seifer, but the other one I couldn't tell.

"Alright leautenent, I have changed the plan. I want you and your squad to attack after my next match. I don't care if I win! I want the late Generals three kids dead by the time your attack is over! I don't care how you do it I just want it done!" I heard seifer say with a little enthusiasm

"YES SIR! I can assure you that all three of them will be dead, but...is there anything else sir?" the other person said.

"Hmm, yeah if I don't already take care of Leonhart I want him dead too and maybe his brother...yes I want the two leaonhart's out of my way also." At this time I could see seifer but I new he couldn't see me, I knew that I had to do something after hearing this, _I knew I should have believed Rinoa_ I thought to myself. I walked quickly to the staff member and asked if I could use a phone. He directed me to the pay phone and told me to make it quick. I dialed Balamb Garden, and asked for Commander Kinneas. the operator told me to wait a minute so she could connect me to the line.

"Hello?" I heard Irvine say on the other line. _Wow thats the first time it has ever been that quick, _I thought.

"Yeah hey Irvine, I need a favor bud."

"Yeah hey Squall, uh what kind of favor exactly?"

"Uh I have a problem here at the stadium."

"C'mon Squall what kind of problem? You get your arm chopped off or something?" Irvine said jokingly.

"No man! C'mon be serious here! After what I just heard this won't taken as a joking matter. Seifer decided to show up today and it seems he has something up his sleeve. I just heard him talking with what looked like a galbadian soldier and he wants to attack this stadium after this next match, He also wants my brother and me dead also a few of my friends that came along." I said seriously.

"Ok, ok Squall I believe ya man but do you know how many soldiers he has under his command?"

"No, all that I know of is seifer and the leautenant that he was talking to, but I would say that probably five seeds would be enough to bring them down."

"Ok, I'll come with five specialists and we'll be undercover until we know more alright."

"Ok, but meet me at the registration desk, I'll most likely be waiting but if things are out of hand before you can get there go to the infirmary and ask for either leonhart or caraway alright."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute! Did you just say caraway? As in general Caraway of Galbadia!?"

"Yeah but he's not the general anymore...listen I have to go but I'll explain more of the details later."

"Ok bud I'll try to meet you at the registration desk, over and out." I heard the click on the other line and knew he had hung up now I just had to make it through this match...hopefully seifer wouldn't be any better than the last time we battled. _That would be very unlikely_ I thought. I made my way towards the entrance and seen seifer waiting there with the staff member.

"Hey Leonhart I was just beginning to think that you wouldn't show heheheh."

"Yeah right seifer I don't back down from ANYTHING and you should at least know that."

"HA! Well guess your right but I don't plan on losing ESPECIALLY to you leonhart."

I motioned toward the staff member, telling him that I was ready to start the match, he nodded and I followed him towards the arena with seifer sulking behind me muttering something that I couldn't make out.

I walked out onto the arena and drew my gunblade. I knew that this wouldn't be a very easy battle but I was hoping that I could still meet Irvine at registration and not be on a hospital bed in the infirmary. I took up my fighting stance and waited for the signal to start. _BRING!_ That was the signal and seifer was already running towards me, I raised my gunblade over my head and blocked the blow, seifer already had his gunblade in the air and headed for my body. I lowered my gunblade and blocked it again then I sidestepped to his right and sliced at seifers chest but he already blocked and was backing up to throw a hard blow at my head. I ducked and did an uppercut that totally caught him by surprise. I sliced from his left hip all the way up to his right shoulder. He blinked a couple times and backed up, slowly clutching at his body. I took this chance and threw a punch at his face which brought him down to his knees. 

I took a couple steps back and watched on as he pulled himself up off the ground. He looked at me angrily and lunged forward he aimed his blow at my neck this time but I blocked it, he did a full body turn and aimed the blow at the other side of my neck but I blocked that also. But what he did next totally surprised me, he somehow teleported behind me and I felt the cold steel of his blade slice through my back in an arch. I was determined not to be bothered by this injury so I turned and thrust my gunblade at his body. He already seen it coming so he ducked out of the way and almost pulled of a successful uppercut but this time I was too fast for him and brought my weapon down with extreme force onto his shoulder. He let out a painful yelp as he jumped back and landed a few foot away from where I was standing.

"Looks like you have gotten better leonhart but how will you manage against this." I didn't know what he was talking about but I soon found out as he shot a blast of intense heat that had a green glow to it. What went through my head before the blast could engulf me was _how could seifer get something this?_ It was extreme pain as the burning went through my whole body, I wasn't going to show seifer how much it hurt so I just stood there glaring at him.

"How the HECK! Did you get an ulima spell **seifer**?" I said his name with annoyance.

"Well I'll tell you Squall, I'm in the galbadian army, heheh so they supply me with all my needs and ultima spells were one of them heheh. So does it hurt Squall? Cause I already used it once and the guy looked as if he wanted to die."

"You know what seifer it does hurt, but not as much as this will." I said as I concentrated on my own magic. I had found the apocalypse spell while on one of my missions to Centra and I had saved this last one for such an occasion. "now seifer I have a present for you."

(A/N yeah hey peepulz'z umm ive beaten FF8 but I only heard of the apocalypse magic thingy but never got too use it so don't yell at me if I get it wrong heheh soooooorrryy ok bak 2 the stry)

I concentrated all of my willpower to this spell, I had used it before but everytime I did, it took a lot of energy. I felt the air around me heat up, I could barely breath, my head was starting to hurt from concentrating so much power to one purpose, but before I could cast the magic, I heard a blood-curdling scream, I felt a pain in my stomach I opened my eyes to look into seifers, then I looked down to see that the blade of his Hyperion was thrust through my abdomen. I looked to where I heard the scream and seen a frantic Rinoa behind a glass window trying to get through the staff members. Then I looked back at seifer who had a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lose this time Leonhart." He said those words a bit shaky.

Then I seen the disbelieving look in his eyes that told me I should be on the ground begging for mercy. But I wouldn't beg for mercy especially NOT from seifer. I looked down at the gunblade that had been thrust through me. I grabbed the hilt of the weapon and slid it out of my body and threw it to the ground. I was starting to feel light-headed, then my knee's gave out and I fell down on one knee, but I wasn't about to give up, not against seifer. So I concentrated on the unfinished apocalypse spell again, and this time I was successful. I raised myself to my feet, then looked down at my hands and it was almost as if they weren't there, then slowly raised my head to look around me. I seen seifer getting pounded by numerous forces of energy, and then I felt the almost unbreathable atmosphere come back to normal. It was as if some unseen force was holding both of us up, for as soon as the effects of the apocalypse disappeared we both fell down to one knee at the same time.

"Looks...like you...had a few...tricks up your sleeve after all...leonhart but can you stand AGAINST** THIS!**" Seifer said while rising quickly to his feet, I heard him utter... "unknown" then I watched as a black hole started to open up a few foot from where seifer was standing...or rather half standing half slumping. Now the hole was fully opened and some kind of...thing that I didn't know the name of came out. It's hand's had blades instead of fingers, It's head had three eyes and a mouthful of razor-edged fang's it had three huge horns on the top of it's head, and it's body was long and it had thick black scales all the way from it's head back to it's tale, lining the top off it's back it had scale-like plates sticking out, and at the very end of it's tale was a mallet like ball. So in other words it was big, ugly, and it was focusing on me.

"So squall...how do you like my new pet? I named it Mephala the king of the unknown, kinda catchy haha but now I will enjoy watching you die leonhart!" Seifer must have had something to control it for he didn't have to say anything and it was already moving. I watched as it made it's way towards me as it got closer I slowly and painfully tried to backup away from it but it kept moving forwards. This was it I knew, for I couldn't move any farther. I closed my eyes and waited for the final moments of my life to come, just hoping that it would be quick and not too painful. Then I felt...breathing I waited for a couple minutes but nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes and was thoroughly sickened as I found myself looking strait into it's eyes. They were the nastiest color of green, purple, and brown that I had ever seen and it was all kind of mixed together. Then it...backed away for some reason and...started to talk. 

"MASTER LEONHART, I AM SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME." with that it backed away leaving me totally in shock from what I had just heard but then I heard a voice inside my head that I knew wasn't coming from me asking what I wanted it to do. I didn't know what to do there bu--

"W-WHAT are you doing! Kill him NOW!" I looked up to see seifer yelling at this monster that was asking me...ME what I wanted it to do. But as I looked at seifer all of the painful memories of how we used to be friends and what had happened that made us enemies came rushing through my head, then I thought of what Rinoa said that he did to Zell, and THEN what I heard of his plan to burn down this stadium and kill everyone inside, focusing especially on my friends, brother, and...me all of these thoughts came through my head in a big rush. Then I heard that voice again saying something about understanding, then I seen this huge monster started charging at seifer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO ATTACK **HIM, **NOT **ME!" **I heard seifer yell at this monster, but it didn't slow it's pace it just kept running at seifer who was starting to freak out and start yelling, and running in terror. But this...monster still caught up to him and smacked him in the back with it's tail, which sent him flying about ten foot then it jumped forward and clamped down on his shoulder with it's teeth, and that earned it a painful cry from seifer. I stood there not knowing what to do, sure I hated seifer but I didn't want him to die because of me, so I tried this talking thing through my head.

_"What do you think your doing!" _I thought.

_"MASTER LEONHART, IS IT YOUR WISH FOR ME TO STOP?" _I heard in response.

_"What do you think! Yes I want you to stop!" _I yelled back.

_"AS YOU WISH MASTER." _With that it backed away, but before it could do anything else I heard a sound like something shooting from on top of the building. I turned around to see a person...no a SOLDIER! with a rocket launcher shoot at this monster that I had control over.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF THERE!"_ I yelled through my head, but it was too late, time seemed to slow down as I watched the rocket make it's way towards this monster and hit it in the side. I was really hoping that this thing's hide was as tough as it looked, but I guess it wasn't for it exploded along with the rocket. Black and dark green guts went everywhere. But before I could do anything I felt a pain in my chest I looked down at where I felt the pain and seen blood flowing out quickly. Then I felt another painful force rip through my body, and seen that I was shot again only this time in the stomach. I could see my vision getting blurry and I felt myself collapse down to my knee's. I could hear gunshot's and painful, bloodcurdling screams coming from the crowd, I weakly looked up and seen more and more galbadian soldiers cause chaos throughout the stadium. I looked over to where seifer used to be and he was slowly making his way towards his gunblade. I felt pain everywhere, The pain was throbbing, keeping in time with my heartbeat, growing more and more painful with each heartbeat. Then I felt intense heat, and pain shoot through my right side, I heard the explosion and felt the force pick me up off of the ground, then I felt the wind flying past me for a split-second, then the loud **_CRACK! _**That I knew to be coming from somewhere in my body but I couldn't quite pinpoint the spot for there was so much pain going through my body at the same time.

I knew just vaguely when I hit the ground that I had landed, I had no idea that the human body could take this much pain and still be alive...or even conscious for that matter! I slowly, painfully opened my eyes but that wasn't much use for I couldn't make out anything except I seen something big and shiny laying right beside my head. I reached for it and recognized that it was the hilt of my gunblade that I had grabbed. Then I seen a black spot that even in my state I knew that it was a hole of somekind so I tried to lift myself off of the ground but as soon as I moved ANYthing all that I could feel intense pain shoot everywhere, but I was determined not to die today I still had things that I wanted to do. I had to find out what seifer was up to, and I had to protect the people of Balamb for I was a soldier of the Balamb army a seargent for that matter I had people to protect I had a duty to keep and I couldn't do anything like that if I was dead, so I ignored the pain. I used all of the strength that I had left to slowly inch towards the hole. Once I finally got to it I found that there was a thin grate that was blocking anyone or anything from going in or out. I grabbed onto the mesh of the grate and with all my strength that I could muster I pulled myself up to my knee's and grabbed my gunblade from where it lay on the ground at my side, I painfully raised my gunblade over my head and swung down the last remaining strength that my body had and I gave out and fell onto the metal of the grate, then I heard another rocket being fired, and I guess it was aimed at me but it had missed just by a few feet. 

I felt the force of the explosion push me through the grating, I couldn't come up with enough strength to even scream, I felt the grating rip my skin and through my clothes but the force was powerful enough to get me through the grating and into the space behind it. I couldn't feel the pain anymore and I was watching the darkness overcome me then it was all over I could feel, hear, see, or smell anything I didn't know if I was dead or something but I knew that it was over and I was out of harm's way.

**** 

HI!!! it's me again!!!!! ^_^ anywayz sry 4 the long delay for this chapter but here it is an I hope ta have the nex one up real soon anywayz guessssss whhhhaaaatttt! Yup it's nudder cliffhanger haha um...(gulp) sry but don' wry cuz I'll hav duh nex chapter up soon jus' like I told ya b4, ok anywayz here's duh tanks to all uv u dat reviewed me an kept on reedin.

To Alex,George of the jungle, pee wee, spongdork an udder thing, and riley.ok theze were the evil works uv my cousin and sister hopefully their attempts to make me mad will stop, ok THERE I said it nice an I'm NOT saying anyting more bowt dem so onto the udder pepulz'z.

Selphie Kinneas: Thnx so much for the reviews, an Yeah I didn't know that Caraway's first name was Robert, and you could be right thinking his name was George (I dunno 0_0) , but there are a few different names also like Rupert, Robert, George, and more but I can't think of them right now. AND my stry is TOTOLY AU (alternate universe) so I can put in whatever I wan't and that includes Rinoa havin Zell and Selphie for siblings, Rinoa's mom is still alive, an lot's more of udder stuffs. And I can assure you that Irvine is NOT selphies cuz, or in anyway related to her. And Squal is most DEFINITELY NOT Rinoa's lon-lost brother or any other relation. An seifer you probly already no that I don' like seifer and want him ta die but not yet for I still have evil uses for him GWAAAAAHAHAAAAAAHAAAA ahem (looks around) k i'm bak ta normal now. K an I'm glad dat yew reviewed all three chapters an I guess yew found out dat Cale didn't die. K so onto the nex person!

Ashley: Hay tanx for readin my stry, but sry I don' give out phone numbers sry but PLEZE don' stop reedin my stry and of coarse REVIEW cuz I like reedin all of the nice things peepul say bowt me so I gotsta go an tank udder peepulz'z so C YA.

The Real Rikku: Hay Thar sry if yew don' like squall in dis stry but I'm gunna keep him this way in this stry so sry. BUT! Dat duzn't meen dat I can't make him meanier in udder strys 0_ k so PLEZE keep reedin and reviewin so C YA. Oh yeah hay udder peepulz'z this author haz sum kool strys so pleze check dem out also, k so moovin on.

Sabam: k let's go through the same scenario, k so I'm glad yew think it's um...interesting so pleze keep reedin and of coarse reviewin, an I'll see bowt a beta-reader k so C YA.

Keiry:k I dunno if yew changed yewr name or not so pleze tell me, k so I'm glad dat ya like Squall the way he is in dis stry an yup he gets on my nerves 2 when he's mean an irritable and I'm also glad datcha liked my third chapter 2 an of coarse I hope ya like dis one too anywayz pleze don' quit reedin and reviewing so C YA.

Dark Eva: Hay glad ya like my stry 2 an yew were probly the only one dat didn't mind the cliffhanger I hope it's the same for this chapter 2 anywayz pleze remember ta review so C YA.

And last but definitely NOT least, Aloneandnotfound: Hay Dude...or dudette...or wutever I dunno. Umm tanx for takin time out of the day to reed my stuffs anywayz I'm also glad dat you like my writin so heerz the fourth chapter an hope datcha like it and pleze don forget ta review so C YA.

Ok welp dat all uv duh peepulz'z ta tank an sry bowt the cliffy but I will have the fifth chapter up soon REAL soon so pleze b patient, and I know yewr probly wonnerin why Squall isn't the Commander, welp cuz he'z not but he is supposed to be a higher rank than Irvine but I don' really no dat much bowt rank's so in my stry seargent is a higher rank than Commander ok so this is Kool Kaizer satin C YA. (waves)

  
  



	5. Alive, and walking

  
  


  
  


  
  


Wrong Intentions.

By Kool Kaizer.

  
  


Ch. 5: Am I...dead?

  
  


**********

(Rinoa's POV)

  
  


I stood there, watching Squall walk away, hesitantly following the staff person. All that was going through my head was _"When I get back, We'll take care of this." _I hoped that he would come back, and when he did, He would be on his own two feet. I wanted to follow him right then and there but there was something holding me back, and then the picture of my brother raced through my head, and I knew that I had to let my sister, and Cale know what was going on, so I slowly turned to the door that led to Cale's infirmary room and opened it.

"Rinoa...what's going on? And where is Squall, and Zell?" Cale asked slowly, I looked up into his eyes and I could see a questioning look.

"Cale...Selphie...Zell isn't doing so great, and Squall had another match." I replied shakily.

"What happened?" Cale asked, I knew that I couldn't keep it from them for long so I started explaining.

"Cale, do you know someone that goes by the name...seifer?" I asked while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah...why?" I looked up into his face to see that the questioning look from earlier was replaced with worry.

"Well, Zell had to fight him, and it didn't go so well, when I left to go and watch his fight, afterwords I didn't get to talk to him. The medics brought him here unconscious, and after I got into his room I couldn't even look at him, from all of the wounds that he had." I explained to both of them.

"That's...terrible, but who is seifer?" Selphie asked.

"Selphie, seifer is the worst person that you will EVER run into in your whole life, trust me I used to know him." Cale answered.

"Oh, anyway Rinoa do you know how Zell's doing right now?" She asked.

"No, the last time I seen him he was unconscious." I answered.

"Well...could we go see how he's doing?" Selphie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Cale said enthusiastically, while getting up from the hospital bed he was laying on.

"Ok, well let's go." I said while walking towards the door.

"Wait how about you two go ahead and I'll catch up." Cale said.

"Why? don't you wanna come with us?" I heard Selphie ask.

"Well, I want to into my normal clothes, these hospital suits are really itchy and uncomfortable." Cale explained.

"Alright, Selphie come on lets get out of here." I said, while opening the door.

"Hey wait! What room is he in?" Cale asked.

"Oh, heheh...sorry, um I think it's room 258." I said.

"Ok, go ahead I'll catch up." Cale said with a small smile.

"Ok, Selphie come on." this time I made it out of Cale's room, then started walking in the direction that I knew Zell's room was located.

I had to walk around a little bit but I finally found my brother's room, I walked through the door with Selphie close behind me. I was glad that Zell had gotten the the blood cleaned off of him. Not long after we came in here, I heard a distinct click coming from the door, and was half-expecting to see Cale walk through but instead it was Dr. Kadowaki.

"Hello Dr. Kadowaki, how is he doing?" I asked.

"Hello..." 

"Rinoa, and this is my sister Selphie." I said finishing the sentence.

"Ok then, Hello Rinoa...Selphie." I could tell that she had a little bit of hesitation in her voice, at this I was kind of puzzled.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"...your brother isn't doing so well." She explained slowly.

"W-what...do you mean?" I asked in shock.

"It doesn't look promising, the person that he fought last, really beat him up bad." she explained.

After hearing this, I really regretted not going and getting everyone else sooner. I looked over at Selphie, and she looked like she was starting to break down. "Come on Selphie, everything is going to be alright, I know that Zell won't give up so easily." I didn't know if I was saying this to reassure Selphie or myself, but at that moment Cale came through the door, I looked up at him sadly, as soon as he seen the state that Selphie and me were in, his quickly changed from a small smile to a serious, and grim look.

"What's going on?" He asked slowly.

"Zell is going to...going to..." I knew it was bad when Selphie couldn't finish a sentence, I looked over to see her crying, I could also feel tears slowly starting to build up in my eyes. I looked up to see Cale at Zell's bedside checking for a pulse.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Rinoa, did seifer use any attacks that would have been out of the ordinary?" He asked.

"No...wait! There was a green ball of fire." I couldn't think of the name so I tried explaining it.

"Would it...have been...an ultima?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah! That was...what...it...was...Cale why are you looking at me like that?" I had never seen a look like this coming from Cale before.

"Oh no! Dr. Kadowaki what medication have you given him?" Cale asked anxiously.

"Nothing yet, I had just finished cleaning him up." She explained

"Ok good, and do you know if there are any Thelas leaves hear?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, why." she asked.

"Never mind why, just bring me two if you can find them...and also a bottle of peroxide." At this I couldn't understand it, this was the first time I had ever seen him act like this and it was starting to freak me out, but for some reason I wasn't doing anything. After the doctor left the room was silent for a couple minutes until I heard a noise coming from where Cale was standing. I looked up to see him pull out something that looked kind of like a mushroom from a hidden pocket somewhere inside his clothes. I watched as he broke it up into little pieces, then get one of the plastic cups that were sitting on the counter in a big stack.

"Cale, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Look at Zell's face carefully." He instructed, so I walked over to my brothers bedside and looked, at first I couldn't see anything, but after a minute I could see a very faint green,

"Cale, he's...green, what's going on here?" I asked.

"He's poisoned, with a sickness called Hyphosictum, it is a rare disease and really I don't know how he got it, the only place where I know this disease can be contracted is on the Centra coast, and even there it is rare, so I don't understand how he could have gotten it, but the ultima that hit him could have triggered something." He explained, while putting water into the cup along with the mushroom thing and mash it into a brown goop.

"What was that thing?" I asked pointing at the cup that he was holding.

"It's a Hypha Phaysia mushroom." He answered, while taking one of those popsicle stick things and mixing it up more. "Rinoa, could you do me a favor and open Zell's shirt?" He asked.

"Y-yeah sure." I said looking down at my brother, I didn't know why he asked me but the way Cale was acting I was half afraid to say no. 

I really didn't want to do this but I moved my hands to the top button of the hospital shirt and slowly undid everyone of them, after I was done with that I opened the shirt. I felt my knees go weak, and the feeling of something threatening to come up my throat at the site of the wounds that covered my brothers' torso.

"Crap! It's worse than I thought!" Cale said, I seen him reach into yet another pocket and pull out a blue flower with about eight petals on it, I watched as he quickly pulled the petals off and lay three of them on the nastiest looking gashes. "Rinoa, hand me another plastic cup." He instructed.

I turned around, grabbed one, and handed it back to him. I watched as he squeezed the liquid out of the stem of the flower into the empty cup, he then grabbed the cup with the 'nasty goo' as I would call it, and mixed both together. After that he brought the cup that had both of the 'ingredients' mixed together up to Zell's mouth, he opened it and drained the contents that were in the cup into his mouth.

"The ingredients will pretty much run down his throat without having to be swallowed so thats good." Cale said, while cleaning up the mess that he had left on the counter.

"What were they for?" I asked curiously.

"The mushroom, and the necter from the flower will keep the poison at bay for about two hours, so that will give me more than enough time to put the rest of the antidote together and fully stop the poison." He explained."

"Well...why couldn't the doctor just give him the medicine?" I asked.

"Because, there's not supposed to be a cure, I am probably the only one that would have any idea of how the poison works, and so i am probably the only one that would know how to cure a disease like this." He explained.

I didn't have time to ask anymore questions as I heard a distinct click come from behind me that I knew to be the door, I turned to see Dr. Kadowaki coming through the door holding a small pile of leaves and a small container with a few rags.

"Here's the two Thelas leaves you wanted, and also the peroxide, and a couple old rags that I had found." She said while handing everything to him.

"Alright thanks." He said while turning around and putting everything together.

I watched as Cale quickly and calmly completed the potion or whatever it was, and opened Zell's mouth to give him the rest of the cure.

"What was so important about the things that you asked for?" I heard the doctor ask Cale.

"Well, he had a disease called Hyphosictum, and the ingredients that you brought me were what I needed to cure the disease." Cale answered.

"Hypho-what...OH! You mean Hyphosictum...of course." There was something about the way she said it, that didn't sound right, but I didn't have time to think on it further as I heard Selphie's small voice coming from behind me.

"When is he going to wake up Cale?" She asked.

"Well...I don't really know but...probably in a little while." Cale said, shrugging his shoulders.

Just as Cale was saying that, out of the corner of my eye I seen a slight movement coming from Zell's bed, I looked over and seen him starting to slowly sit up.

"ZELL!" I knew that only Selphie would ever scream that loud, and before I knew it she was already hugging him.

"OUCH! Selphie! What's the matter? And what happened?" Zell complained while trying to get selphie's arms off of his neck.

"You...you don't remember?" I asked slowly.

"Remember what! And geez selphie leemme alone!" He yelled while finally getting selphie off of him.

I looked over at Cale, we exchanged worried glances before I looked back over at my brother. "You don't remember anything?" I asked worriedly.

"what am I s'pose ta remember?" He asked still confused.

"Your fight with seifer!" Cale yelled.

"Oh...ya...that, um...ya a little bi--- what happened?" He asked after finally realizing.

"He beat you up really bad, and then we found out that you were sick." I explained.

"Ok...I remember the fight, and then green fire, and...SQUALL! WHERE'S SQUALL!" at this I couldn't understand it, I knew Zell screamed but...never that loud.

"Hey Dr. Kadowaki, thank you for the help but I think we can manage from here." Cale said while walking toward her.

"Well alright, but if you need anything just ask the person at the main desk." Now this was weird first me brothers screaming and now Cale was getting the practically pushing the doctor out the door. 

After the door closed I waited a couple minutes then. "Cale! What are you doing? That was the Dr. Kadowaki, why did you just push her out like that?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Rinoa, that wasn't Dr. Kadowaki." He answered.

"What? What do you mean that wasn't Dr. Kadowaki.?" now I was really confused.

"Rinoa! Couldn't you tell that she wasn't even a doctor, much less Dr. Kaodwaki? First of all, I KNOW Dr. Kadowaki personally, she was the person who helped me come up with the vaccine for Hyphosictum, then we could all probably tell that she didn't know me, plus if there are Galbadians here I know that they're going to at least TRY to get someone in here with us to tell them of our plans, so she was probably that inside person." He explained.

"Hello, did everyone forget bowt me?" Zell said, waving his arms.

"Oh, sorry Zell what were you saying?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Where's Squall?" He asked.

"He's in a match right now...why?" I asked.

"Oh no! Do you know who He's fighting?" He asked.

"Um...no, why?"

"Before I blacked-out I remember seifer saying something, when he first said it I couldn't make out what he was saying but now for some reason I remember, He said something about fighting Squall next..." He explained, after hearing this I started walking towards the door, but I was stopped when I felt a strong grip on my my arm, I turned to look strait at Cale.

"Hold on Rinoa, I cant just let you go like that, especially if there are going to be Galbadians attacking." He said while letting go, and moving in front of the door.

I stood there for a few minutes, thinking on what to do. "Cale, I'll just be a few minutes, besides the Galbadian's aren't suppose to attack until the tournament is over, AND we can probably come up with a good plan if we have Squall here to help." I said.

"...(sigh)...Ok Rinoa, but don't be gone long." He said stepping aside from the door.

After I got out of my brother's room, I seen Dr. Kadowaki standing behind a desk talking with three cloaked men, I didn't really think anything about it and started walking in the direction of the waiting room. 

I walked through the door separating the waiting room from the hall, I looked around for a place to sit or stand and found a spot in the far corner of the room, when I looked out the window I felt worry and anxiousness go through my body as I seen Squall and seifer battling in the arena. 

I watched them exchange blow after blow with a speed that was almost...unhuman, for I could barely see their arms move, it was just a quick flash and everytime the steel of their blades met I could here a faint _clang_. I could feel myself becoming more tense with every flash of their gunblades, I seen Squall land a few blows on seifer, but he quickly paid them back, I knew that Squall had the upper-hand but I didn't know how long that would last after seeing what seifer had done to Zell. 

I didn't have to wait long as I seen seifer take the same stance as he did before when he used the first Ultima, after I seen that I started pounding on the window and yelling at Squall to watch out, but I knew the glass was to thick for him to here me so I settled on standing there and hoping that he would see what was coming before it was to late.

But my hopes were shattered as I watched the green ball of intense energy shoot through the air and find it's target...Squall. "NO!" I yelled as I started running towards the door that led to the arena, but the staff blocked the entrance, I thought about trying to break through but I knew that I wouldn't get far so I went back to the window and watched on, to my amazement Squall was still standing, this puzzled me for when seifer used it on Zell he was down on the ground instantly, I was brought out of my thoughts as I seen an ugly dark purple aura engulf Squall, I could tell that Squall was concentrating hard so I knew it wasn't an attack from seifer---- "NO!" I yelled once more as I watched seifer run at Squall.

"NO!!!" I found myself screaming this time as I seen seifer thrust his gunblade into Squall. Now I found myself trying to fight my way through the staff that were guarding the doorway to the arena, but they just pushed me back, I looked around frantically and seen that I had everyones' eyes on me, but I didn't care, I just had to find a way to get out there.

I looked back out the window to see that Squall was looking at me, it was only a short moment that he did, but I could see the pain and agony that was very evident in his eyes, I watched him look down at the hilt of the gunblade that had been thrust through his abdomen, I seen him raise his hands to the handle, but I couldn't watch so I looked over to where seifer was standing and seen that he was slowly backing away, then I looked at his face to see a mix of total shock and disbelief.

I looked back over at Squall to see him slowly fall down on one knee, if it hadn't been for this stupid window I would have been out there a long time ago. 

I seen the same purple aura engulf him again then they both...disappeared. I could here gasps coming from around the room, then I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I turned to see a man in a cloak just like the three that I had seen talking to Dr. Kadowaki.

"Are you Ms. Rinoa Caraway?" He asked.

"Um...no sorry I think you have the wrong person." I said while turning away from him and heading for the exit, for I had seen a Galbadian emblem under the cloak which he quickly covered.

I walked through the door and started at a quick walk, I looked around frantically for a place to hide but all that I could see was doors and everyone of them that I tried were locked. I heard a door open from down the hall and turned to see the same guy starting to walk towards me, that was all it took and I was already running, trying to find a place where I could hide or at least get away from him. 

I looked back to see that he was also running...after ME, so I ran faster, it was then that I felt the straps of my small backpack and I remembered that I had brought my shooting star with me, now all that I needed was a minute or two so that I could equip it.

I turned down another hallway and found myself at the end of it, I could here the footsteps getting closer so I reached into my backpack and pulled out my weapon, I had just enough time to put it on, for the soldier had found me.

I raised my arm and aimed at him. "Stop! Or I'll shoot!" I yelled.

"Heh...heh...heh, you actually think that you can stop me with a little toy like that? Hmm...you must be stupider than I thought, first you run into a dead end, and then you aim a toy at me, HA! Commander Almasy told me to watch out but I don't think I'll have to haha, so are you at least gonna shoot?" he said with an evil laugh.

I was backing away, I didn't want to shoot but if I had to I would. "STOP! This is the last time I'll say this!" I yelled.

"HA! No I think your wrong, this is the last time you'll say ANYTHING HAHAHA!" He laughed, I seen an flash, and felt a jolt go through my arm, but nothing else happened, I waited a couple seconds more and then pulled the trigger...but nothing happened, I looked to see a small dagger wedged between the part that was connected to my arm, and the actual device that was supposed to be fired.

"Hmm...looks like your little toy is broken, aww to bad." He said with a devilish smirk.

I started to back up slowly, but that didn't do much good as I seen him lunge at me then I felt something hard smack the side of my face, I opened my eyes and seen that I was on the floor, I glanced up to find myself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Heheh, Commander Almasy said that he wanted you to be brought to him...but he never said he wanted you alive...so I'll take it upon myself to quickly and painlessly end your life HAHA! So any last words...Ms. Caraway?" He said with an evil smile.

Now I regretted not listening to Cale, thoughts were going through my head millions be the second, I wanted to at least say goodbye to all my friends and my two siblings but I knew that was out of the question, _BANG!_ That interrupted me from my thoughts, I knew that it wasn't coming from the gun that was pointed at me so I started looking around, and pretty soon there were more gunshots then I heard an explosion followed by screams.

"Hmm...sounds like the attack has started...ah well heheh times up Ms. Caraway, at least you can be thankful that it ends here instead of with the Commander, I heard that he doesn't treat his prisoners very well heheh." He said with the same evil smile. 

I looked down and closed my eyes, and waited for the bullet that I knew would be coming, and soon enough I heard the loud BANG that I knew to be a gun...but for some reason I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and lifted my head slowly to see that the soldier that had almost killed me, lying there motionless on the ground.

"Whew, that was close, anyway are you Ms. Rinoa Caraway." I heard a voice coming from my right.

I looked up to see a man that didn't look much older than Squall walking towards me, I stood up and looked at him. "Why would you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, that's restricted information...unless you are Ms. Caraway." He answered.

"Well then, thank you for helping me and have a nice day." I said while walking past him.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! I just need to know if you are alright." He said.

"Why." 

"Because...because...(sigh) alright but don't tell anyone else. I'm Jeremy Fisher, and I'm a private in the Balamb army, ok now are you Ms. Caraway or are you not." He asked anxiously.

"Y-yes I am...but who sent you here?"

"We got a call from sergeant Leonhart, asking for back-up so...here we are." He explained happily.

So there's more than just you?" I asked.

"Uh ya, I was sent out to find at least you, so here you are, now with all of this chaos going on will you please follow me back to my comrades." He said it more like a command than a request, but I was glad that I wouldn't have to go alone.

"Wait! I have a friend, and my two siblings, and I want to get them first before I do anything else." I said while following him.

"Ok, where are they?" He asked.

"They're in the infirmary." I answered. 

"Ok, well follow me but we have to be fast, I don't want us to wind up dead so come on." He said taking off at a slow run.

We made our way through a few corridor's, the screams and gunshots hadn't stopped but I was just hoping that the others were alright, I was taken from my thought's when I ran past a large window, I looked out and instantly my feet felt as if they were glued to the cement. For there in all of the ruckus was Squall who was practically laying flat on his back, I could feel the panic rising through my body again when I seen him, I looked around the arena and seen nasty dark green and purple colored...stuff all over the place, then I seen a quick flash coming from the roof of what looked like the waiting room, there was something moving quickly I couldn't make out that it was a missile...until it blew up, I didn't really care about the explosion, what was more important was what it hit.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, all I could do was watch in horror as Squall flew off of the arena, and fly into the wall that was right next to the window, I seen the wall right next to me crumble in, I could feel the impact of the hit without even touching the wall, and I could see Squall laying there motionless on the ground, then I seen another flash, and heard another explosion, this time it hit him almost dead on, I could feel tear-drops running freely down my face as I watched Squall's body go flying, I didn't see where he landed for I felt all of the power in my legs leave and I collapsed onto my knee's, I tried to get up but as much as I tried, I couldn't even move all I could do was cry.

"There you are! Geez I thought I lost you, come on!" I looked up slowly trying to stop from crying.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked concerned.

"I s-seen S-squall...die." I managed to say before I broke down again.

"Sergeant...L-leonhart? w-where?" He asked while standing up hurriedly and looking out the window.

It took a few minutes but I finally stopped crying. "He...flew into the wall from an explosion...then there was another explosion right next to him, and that was all that I seen." I replied shakily.

"Oh no...we have to find him! And...and bring him back to the infirmary!" Jeremy said enthusiastically.

"HEY! THERE THEY ARE! GET'EM!" I looked behind me to see about ten Galbadian's at the end of the hall.

"Shoot! Come on I have to get you out of here." Jeremy yelled while grabbing my arm and helping me to my feet. "Now RUN!" He said while pushing me forward.

I started running as fast as I could, I looked back to see if Jeremy was right behind me and sure enough he was right on my heels, but he was also pulling out two black handguns, we made our way around the corner and I seen a sign saying Infirmary on it with an arrow pointing in the direction that I was facing.

"Ok! You go on ahead, find your friends and family and I will catch up alright." He ordered.

I slowly nodded, before turning around, but before I could start running.

"Wait! Here take this, now GO!" He said while handing me one of his guns.

I took it, and slowly turned around I looked back one more time then started running. I heard gunshots being exchanged, also a few screams, I looked back one more time to see Jeremy get hit by a bullet, I wanted to turn around and see if I couldn't help him but I seen him look at me "GO!" were the last words that I heard from him as I turned around and ran faster and faster towards my destination, I heard about three more gunshots and...that was it, I was too afraid to look back...afraid of what I might find.

"There she is! GET HER!" I heard from behind me, then more gunshots, I don't think I had ran anywhere near as fast as I was running now in all of my life, for I heard the whiz of bullets flying past me and knew that I had to get out of here. I turned the corner and found myself in front of two big metal doors, I pushed one open then found myself in the infirmary, I was having a hard time breathing for the moment but I knew that I couldn't stop until I made it back to the others so I continued on.

As I got closer to Zell's room I seen a group of about ten soldiers all in a circle at the other end of the room that I was in, and they all seemed to be having fun with whatever was in the midst of them, but I didn't want to find out so I cautiously walked on.

I found myself right outside my brother's room, I grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door, as soon as I stepped in I felt a hand cover my mouth quickly, then I felt the blade of a bloody sword touching the front of my neck, but it was quickly removed, I turned to look at Cale, then around the room, the three cloaked men that I seen talking to Dr. Kadowaki, were on the floor lying motionless, then I seen Zell and Selphie on the floor with them, I looked back at Cale frantically to see a look of coldness on his face, I didn't know what to think and started backing away from him, I didn't know if my siblings were dead, and if they were then who did it, I knew that Cale had been acting weird but I didn't think that he would do something like this, but I was having second thoughts as he started walking towards me, I looked down at his sword and to my relief he was letting it go. 

He pulled me into a tight hug then stood back. "Thank God, Rinoa I thought you were...dead, hey Zell, Selphie it's safe to get up." He said with a smile.

I looked down at my brother and sister to see them getting up from off of the floor, then I found myself in another hug from both of them.

"Geez Rin, izit good ta see you." Zell said with a big grin.

"Ya same here." Selphie said.

"Anyway, where's Squall, and what's going on out there." Cale said while bending down to grab his sword from where it had landed on the ground.

I could feel the burning in my eyes again, I looked down at the ground, I could feel a few tears slowly making their way down the sides of my face. "H-he's...dead." with that I totally lost control and broke down into tears once more.

"H-hey Rin, naw he can't be...dead, he's too tough." Zell said, while pulling me into another embrace and trying to calm me down.

"N-no Z-zell, I s-seen him...get h-hit by two ex-expl-explosions, and s-smack into a w-wall." I tried to make it as clear as possible through crying.

"Cale, we have to find him." Zell said.

"(sigh) I know Zell but...it's too dangerous right now." Cale said.

"W-what?! Your just gonna ditch your bro like that?! Geez man that's cold." Zell practically yelled.

"Shutup! Don't you think this is tough for me? Of COURSE I want to save him! He's my BROTHER! But right now we have to focus on getting out of here, and hope...that...he's alright, I know Squall, if he were in a situation like this, he would get the people that he's with to safety first then come back, and as much as I hate to do this...I'm going to do the same, besides it would be better if we can get to safety first, no use getting caught or killed trying to get to one person who might be...dead." Now I had stopped crying and I could see the hurt, anxiousness, worry, and everything else all at the same time come over Cale's face.

"Ok, but we better get out before we get caught here." Zell said.

"Ok, but I'm coming back tomorrow and looking for Squall, as for now we have to focus on getting out of here before the Galbadian's find us, Zell you have you fighting gloves right?"

"Ya, right here." Zell said while pulling them out of his pocket.

"Ok, Rinoa Squall told me that he was training you with the shooting star." He said turning to me.

"Yeah but...it won't work." I explained while holding my arm up and showing him why.

"Alright, I can fix that but not now, do you have any other weapons?" He asked.

"No...wait yeah I have this gun, but do you know someone named Jeremy Fisher?" I asked while pulling it out and showing the gun to him.

"Yeah, He's one of my friends...why do you know him?" Cale asked while taking the gun and checking for bullets.

"Kinda, but...He's dead also." I replied sadly.

I seen Cale stop and look up at me "What! How do you know that?" He asked.

"I was almost killed before I got here, one of the Galbadian soldier's found me and if it wasn't for Jeremy...I wouldn't be here right now, then He led me almost all the way here, but...when a group of soldiers found us he gave me that gun for protection and tried to hold back the Galbadians but they...killed him." I answered slowly.

"Well, Jim always did help everyone when they were in trouble but...I guess this time He went a little too far." Cale said sadly.

"So...is there anymore bad news oh great mistress of tragedy?" Zell said.

"Zell this is no time to be cracking jokes especially in a time like this!" I yelled.

"Alright, stop! We have to get out of here so come on, and Selphie stay VERY close to us, now come on." Cale said while handing me the gun and opening the door.

After we were all out we made our way slowly through the infirmary and surprisingly for all of the noise we just made there were no Galbadians waiting to welcome us with bullets.

"Which way should we take to get out of here?" Cale asked while looking back at us.

"We can't just walk out the front door, but I didn't know there was another way out." I answered.

"Yeah there is but it's under the stadium, through a sewage system." He explained.

"Nasty, I'm not going anywhere near there." Selphie said with disgust.

"Ya man, that's kinda nasty doncha think?" Zell said.

"Yeah I know it wont be all fun and games, but we'll be able to get out of here safely plus there is a place nearby the exit where we can go and hopefully it will be safe there." Cale explained.

"Yeah we should go there, besides it probably won't be that bad." I said.

"Ok, let's go then." Selphie said.

So we all followed Cale down so many different hallways I lost count, and through even more rooms, I never knew that this place was so big, but we continued on, we went down three more corridor's before I stopped.

"Hey Cale how much longer before we get to the---" I stopped as I felt a cold hard piece of metal touch the back of my head, I slowly turned to once again look down the barrel of a gun, I looked around to see that we were surrounded by a squad of Galbadians.

"Hay Bert, look wut I found, wut d'ya think we should do with'em?" One of them said.

"I dunno, wut d'ya think Harper?" another asked.

"Hold on, let me see who they are." a particularly ugly guy said.

"Hmm, these kids look like the ones we're lookin for, should we take them to Commander Almasy alive, or should we have a litto fun first." He said with a cruel smile.

"Hay I say we hav sum fun." yelled another excitedly.

"Ya me too." yelled another.

"Ok then...who shall be first?" He said while circling our little group.

I looked over at Cale who was slowly reaching for his Katana, then I remembered the handgun that I had, so I did the same.

"Hay boy, gimme that litto sord uv yerz." a Galbadian said while pointing his gun at Cale, I had now reached my gun, I pulled it out and quickly aimed at the guy closest to Cale, but I never got to pull the trigger as I felt the end of a gun touch my head.

"Nunno litto missy I think that gun would be safer on the ground." the soldier said.

I looked over at Cale who nodded and I slowly laid it on the ground as he did the same with his sword.

"Ok now lessee howza bowt...you!" the one named Harper said as he grabbed Selphies arm and pulled her away from us.

"NO! Let her go, if your going to kill anyone kill me and let the others go!" Cale yelled while running after Selphie.

"Ho ho, reckless bravery never saved anyone boy, but hay who cares at least I have a first victim, and as for letting them go...HA! I'm not stupid, but I'll let the Commander take care of them howz that, oh an any last wurds? hahaha." He said while pointing his gun at Cale's head.

I couldn't watch first, Squall died, then Jeremy, and now Cale! I just couldn't believe that I actually liked the Galbadian army at one time, but now I just closed my eyes and trying to keep from crying.

"Ok well gess not aww well g'by." I heard him say.

I sat there and heard the gun go off then a dull thud, I couldn't take it, everyone that was close to me was dying, first all my friends, and now I didn't know who would be next. I didn't want to open my eyes for fear of what I might find but I did anyway, I looked up and seen Cale still standing there, then I looked at the ground to see the dead soldier laying there, then I heard a few more shots and the other soldiers around us dropped dead also. I stood up and looked around, and out of the shadow's came four people, three guys and one girl.

"Heh I thought I would find you guys down here, geez looks like we made it just in time huh." The tall man in front of the others said while walking towards our little group.

"Who are you?" Cale asked.

"Aww c'mon Cale you don't even recognize me? Sheez I thought that YOU of all people would." He said, and I could here the humor in his voice.

"How do you know that name, and you still didn't answer my question yet." Cale said.

"Aww geez Cale you ruin all my fun, cant'cha recognize a friend." the man said while pulling off the hat that was partially covering his face.

"I-irvine man is it good to see you." Cale said excitedly while running over to him.

"Yeah, if your brother hadn't called me and said that there was problems I wouldn't have been here ta save yer hide man." Irvine said with a boyish grin.

"Anyway we have to get out of here before more soldiers come." Cale said while walking over and picking up his Katana.

"Oh and who might these young people be?" Irvine said looking over at me and my two siblings.

"Oh this is Zell, and she's Selphie, and I'm Rinoa." I said while pointing at each of us.

"Hey I heard Squall was hangin out with a girl named Rinoa, are you her?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend from school and he also was teaching me how to use the shooting star." I answered.

"(gasp) the shooting star...THE Shooting Star?" He asked looking over at Cale who just nodded, "Geez he never lets anyone touch that thing, much less use it, you his girlfriend our sumthin?" He asked, looking at me.

I could feel heat rising up my neck, and spreading across my face. "No, just a friend." I answered.

"Hmm, well you must be special or sumthin cuz he NEVER let me touch that thing, and I'm like his best friend." Irvine said.

"Ok Irvine, only you can be talking about stuff like this in a situation like this one, now get real alright." Cale said seriously, and in my head I silently thanked him.

"Alright man, jus askin a few questions thats all, ya don't hafta get all huffy like that." Irvine said raising his hands up in defense.

"Ok now we have to get out of here, and there's two ways the sewers or the front door now which way do you think we should go?" Cale asked.

"Sewers definitely, but do you have a place where you can hide out at?" Irvine asked.

"Well I think I do, I just hope that the Galbadians haven't found it yet." Cale replied.

"Ok well two things, one I know a different place where we can go that will be safer AND the Galbadians definitely won't be there, but it will take a couple days to get there, and two where is Squall?" Irvine asked looking around.

I looked over at Cale and seen the same sadness in his eyes that I was feeling, and once again I could feel the same burning in my eyes that was so familiar.

"He...didn't make it." Cale replied sadly.

"W-what, you gotta be jokin man...right?" Irvine asked looking around at all of us.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry.

"Oh no...wait! Don't think that he's dead just yet alright, if I know my man Squall, he will probly come walkin towards us or sumthin in a few days or sumthin like that." He said trying to reassure us all.

"Ok Irvine I'm really hoping that what your saying is true but right now I think that we should get out of here alright." Cale said reluctantly.

"Alright man but we hafta wait a few more minutes for Jeremy alright." Irvine said.

"I'm sorry Irvine but Jim won't be joining us on our way out." Cale said even sadder.

"What do ya mean man?" Irvine asked after a few minutes.

"Irvine, He's...dead, you can ask Rinoa." Cale explained.

"Y-yeah He helped me get to the Infirmary, but we were pursued by Galbadians and he died trying to hold them back." I explained slowly.

"O-ok then...well let's...get out of here." Irvine said sadly, before leading the way to the sewers.

----------------------------------

(OK!!!!!! welp here i am an Im gunna hava litto tawk wit all me readers ^_^ 

anywayz here's duh part where I 'MIGHT!!!!!!!' put Squall in wit do ya tink evryone?

Evryone else: We'll kill ya if ya don't!!!!!!! (evryone else says angrily)

Me: Hmm welp...uh...mebbee I could put it in...but then it would ruin all uv my fun HAHA.

Evryone else: ARE YOU EVIL OR SUMTIN!!!!!

Me: Ya...I am...an I like it....LOL

Evryone else: Well...wut if we stop reedin dis stry

Me: (GASP) NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!.....ok you convinced me, I'll be nice an put in duh part wit Squall so...uh I kinda hafta go an do that so b'by peepulz'z.

----------------------------------

(Squall's POV)

(Cough)....(cough) _"Am I...Dead?" _I asked myself, I was starting to wonder if I was alive, or...not, and for the moment I wasn't feeling the pain that I had before, but something brought me from my own musings.

_"No Master Leonhart, you are far from it" _I heard someone...or something say in my head.

My eyes shot open and strangely...I found myself in a huge bed, I looked around me to find that I was in a room...or bedroom that you would only find in a VERY rich person's home, I looked down to see a very intricately designed quilt draped over me, I quickly threw it aside and stood up, I looked around the room to find the person or thing that had just talked to me inside my head, but found no one there but...me.

I quickly remembered what had just happened a few minutes ago...or at least it seemed like a few minutes ago for me, I felt along my arms to find that all of the bruises that I had aquired from the battle gone, and also I was wearing...PAJAMAS! I HATED pajamas but right now wasn't the time to worry about them, I had to find out where I was, then try and find a way back, so I started looking for at least my normal clothes, but they were nowhere to be found, I seen some closed drapes and decided to at least see where I was.

I pulled them aside and what I saw left me in shock, there were buildings the size of...OF...I don't know, but they were just...HUGE, and there were weird looking...things, I couldn't even begin to tell anyone about how weird this was, first I wake up in a room fit for a king, THEN I find that all of the bruises and cuts and everything else that had hurt a couple minutes ago...didn't now, and then I found myself in...what seemed like fairy land, I was brought away from my thoughts as I heard a loud knock on what seemed like a door.

"Yes, what is it?" I managed to say calmly.

The door opened to reveal a...woman that in some way reminded me of Rinoa. "Ah, Master Leonhart I am glad to see that you have awakened." She said happily.

"What do you mean? And where am I?" I asked.

"Why Master Leonhart, you are dreaming right now, but this place is real, only in a different dimension from your world." She explained.

"Why are you calling me Master!? And what do you mean by different dimensions?" I asked confused.

"I am calling you Master only because that is what you are, for you are the heir to the throne, you are one of the legendary Droganites." She explained.

"D-drago....draco...drognite...WHATEVER! But I think you have the wrong person lady, I'm not...a drog...thing, I'm a human not no heir to the throne of fairy land!" I yelled.

"Let me explain this better, every two to three thousand years, there are about four droganites two boys, and also two girls born into the world of humans, the first pair is sent to one dimension, and the same is done to the other pair only a different dimension from the other, the pair is made up of one of the boys, and one of the girls, we keep track of them, and also watch their actions to be sure which pair would be able to rule this country, then when they are old enough we will contact them and tell them what is going on." She explained.

"You mean to tell me, that I'm supposed to rule over a land that you would find in a kids book, I'm supposed to be one of four drog...things, and that I have no other choice but to be a ruler!?" I asked, almost yelling.

"You do have a choice, so that is why I will let you think on it, we will talk again, but until that time comes, we have sent a guardian force to protect you from any major harm so until we meet again please think on what you have heard...goodbye Master Leonhart." And with that I felt my eyelids closing and I seen the floor coming closer and closer, Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, then there was nothing but blackness.

*******

I tasted a horrible coppery tasted in my mouth and opened my eyes slowly, I tried to move but as soon as a muscle even so much as twitched I felt pain shoot through my whole body, I laid there for a few minutes thinking about all that I had just heard, but now I found myself in a totally different situation, I found that my clothes were wet, I was hurting everywhere, I couldn't move, and on top of that I still had that nasty taste in my mouth.

I heard a sound like a...footstep, that almost blended in with the sound of the running water that I could tell was off in the distance, I quickly turned my head to where the direction that I had heard the sound, and immediately regretted it as I heard a stiff crack followed by pain shooting from my chest up to my head, but for the moment I ignored it, all that I seen was two yellow glowing eyes, at first I dismissed it for a cats' eyes, but then I reminded myself that it was so dark I couldn't even see the tip of my nose, AND the eyes were too big to be a cats eyes.

"Wh—(cough)...(hack)...what...are...you?" I managed to get out painfully.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE ALIVE MASTER LEONHART." It said...REALLY loud, then I seen a flash and was blinded by a dim light.

After the shock of the light had subsided, I opened my eyes to see the same ugly monster from the fight with seifer that I had seen get blown up. "H-how...are...you...still...alive?" I asked slowly.

I heard something that sounded almost like a snort...only nastier sounding. "I WON'T GIVE UP ON MY ASSIGNMENT THAT EASILY MASTER LEONHART." It answered plainly, while moving over to me, I seen another flash and felt the pain that was pounding throughout my body quickly subside, and I found that I could now sit up.

"What are you? And how are you still here?" I asked.

"I AM A GUARDIAN FORCE, I WAS SENT HERE BY MISTRESS ALMA, ONE OF THE TOP COUNCILORS OF THE SUPREME COUNCIL IN MY HOME WORLD, I AM HERE TO PROTECT AND GUIDE YOU WHILE YOU ARE ON YOUR JOURNEY TO PROVE THAT YOU CAN BE THE RULER OF THE WORLD OF THE GURDIAN FORCES." It explained.

"Ok, well three things, one I don't want you to call me Master, or Leonhart or anything like that, it makes me sound like I'm forty, just call me Squall. Two, do you have to always talk that loud? and three, what is your name?" I asked.

"Ok from now on I will call you Squall, and I will no longer talk as you would call it...loud, and about my name...I can take three forms, one for speed, strength, and human, each has a name, but I don't have one in particular that I am called by all of the time." It replied.

"Well then, if your going to be my guardian then I will have to think one up, anyway...I would like to get out of this stadium, I've been here long enough." I said while slowly pulling myself up from off of the wet, musty ground, I don't know what this creature did but I could hardly feel any pain, it wasn't completely gone but at least I could walk.

"Alright then Squall, follow me I know a short way out of here, but where would you want to go then?" It asked.

"I have somewhat of a hideout up in the forest covered mountains of Balamb, I used to live close to where it is so I was always there, but the only thing is...it will take me about two days to get there on feet, that is if the weather is good." I explained while following him.

"Won't that be a little far?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can do it." I replied, after that we didn't talk anymore, I just followed him until we came to a hole, that was in the wall right next to me, I looked at it, I knew that I could fit through it but I didn't know if my 'guardian' could, so I turned around to look at him.

"Will you be able to get through also?" I asked pointing at the hole.

He looked past me at the hole, and then at me. "not in this form." He said plainly, I was confused, until I remembered what he said about being able to take three forms, then I just watched in amazement as He turned from this huge ugly beast into something that looked almost half-human.

He was about as tall as me, as a matter of fact he resembled me a lot, only longer hair and his eyes were really weird, they still had that freaky glow to them that I had seen before, and his right arm wasn't normal, it was incredibly larger then his left arm, I stood there shocked at how nasty his arm looked, until I looked down at his hand to see him holding a...a gunblade.

It looked nothing like mine, there was a metal piece holding it onto his arm, with a gun handle that looked like the one on seifers gunblade, but the blade itself was totally black, and it kind of zig-zagged going down, and at the end there was a small hook.

He quickly realized that I had seen it, and quickly put it in the black leather sleeve that was hanging from his belt, and folding down the part that connected with his arm.

"Whoa, that thing looked awesome." I said.

"I am sorry Squall but I don't know how it ended up in my hand, I only have it out if I...have to use it, but I think we should get going." He said steering the conversation away from the weapon, and heading toward the hole in the wall.

I felt kind of disappointed, but I wanted to get out of here so I turned and followed him through the small hole.

I looked down the small tunnel that we were in, but it wasn't much use for everything was dark, but I was thankful that it was pretty much a strait shot, and at the other end I could tell that the light of day was shining as far as it could into the tunnel.

I stepped out and immediately I felt the sharp cold of winter, I then remembered that it was mid-December, and thought nothing more, I just followed my guardian into the mountains, hoping that if Irvine had found the others then he would think of taking them there for safety.

--------------------------------

Whew I'm done wit chap five YAY, ok welp I'm VERY sorry for not updating sooner but I had chap 5 dun a long time ago I had it ready and EVERYTHING but when I went put it up I found that my stupid comp had deleted chap 5 AND 4 out so I had ta start ALL over again, but I got busy...kinda, and then I had a writers block the size of Texas, and a litto bit o lazyness kicked in an I jus never got to it but HERE I AM an wit chap 5 too hehe.

Ok an if the first part absolutely SUCKED, then I can understand cuz that wuz wen I had duh writers block an I couldn't think of ANYTHING so...sorry heh...heh.

And if anyone recognizes anything that I have mentioned in this chap is from Morrowind, or Lord of the Rings then yew are currect...but I don own any uv them alrite, jus ta tell ya.

Alrite time to say GEEEE TAAAANKS to alluv ya that reviewed.

Brandon or...Da shirt...lol: Hey man glad ya could reed me stry, but one thing do ya want me ta call ya Brandon or da shirt...anywho you can tell me nex time I see ya (were good buds).

Aloneandnotafraid: Yo man....or gurl, hay thx for reedin an sorry bowt the cliffhanger last time but I felt like bein evil so heheh sorry, an I'm glad ta see ya like my stry so much that you reviewed and said HAY START WURKIN ON IT!!!!! cuz that was kinda why I got it dun so fast heheh.

Dark Eva: Geez your the only person that seems ta like cliffhangers...kewl haha anywayz glad ya like it an hope ya liked this one.

Selphie Kinneas: Ahhh yet another faithful reader...kewl anywayz glad ya liked me last chapter and hope ya liked how I put Irvine in, but ya think he coulda gotten thar faster huh ah wellz but he's in now an will continue ta be in duh stry until my use for him has ended....GWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm PURE evil, but I dunno when my use for him will end mebbee last chapter, mebbee nex chap, or mebbee never...I dunno anywayz I'll figure it out so hope ya liked this chapter.

Ashley: Ok welp yewr last but not least, anyway too bad that ya dun like FF8 strys but guess it cant be helped, but if ya stop reedin you will be missed so bye (waves).

Ok welp thats evryone...at least I think anywayz I hope ta hav me nex chap up by Christmas...mebbee a nice Christmas present to ya all anywayz if I dun get it up by Christmas then I wish you all a Merry Christmas hope ya hava good one.

Ok welp I gots towns ta burn, an peepulz'z ya kill so I gotta go bye.........LOL jus kiddin bowt the killin an burnin (I'm startin ta sound like seifer now...AHHHHHHHHH!) anywayz I do hafta go so C YA.


	6. Attacked but still alive

  
  


Disclaimer: Geez I really gotta start membrin to put dis in, anywayz here I am once again, an jus sayin dat I don own nuthin...except mebbe dis stry, an Cale yup yup he's me own character, k so on wit duh stry.

Oh an ****** is time passin

An dis ------------ is changin duh POV alrite jus so evryone nos

  
  


Wrong Intentions.

  
  


Ch. 6, Attacked, but still alive.

  
  


----------------------

  
  


"Are we there yet?" I heard Zell complain, we had been walking for hours, my feet hurt and I knew that everyone else' feet weren't feeling the best either.

"No were not Zell, but we will probably have to walk most of tomorrow too." Irvine answered. 

After we had made our great escape from the stadium, we found that the Galbadians had barricaded the whole parking lot section off and that it was being heavily guarded, so we had to walk, after Irvine had found (and rescued) us, He sort of took charge and led us out of the sewers that were beneath the stadium.

After we got out we had first went to the parking lot, which I old you earlier was blocked off, so Irvine sent two of the SeeD's that were with him to bring news of what had happened to the other officers at Balamb Garden.

"Aww, we hafta keep walkin like this for anuther whole day? Where are you takin us anyway Irvine?" Zell asked.

"There is a hideout up in the mountains, I used to live up there in the town of Akthah along with Squall, we used to go exploring, y'know tryin to find cool new stuff an all that, and one day we even found sumthin. You see I was climbing on an old tree that we had found not to far from the town, sumthin happened an I fell from one of the branches that was higher up, once I hit the ground...it came with me, there must have been people hiding there or sumthin for there was pretty much a house down there. I wasn't hurt from the fall so Squall an me started lookin around and found that it was totally abandoned, so we patched up the hole in the roof and made a secret passage through that old tree an we had ourselves an underground fort." He explained with a smile.

"So is that town still there?" I asked.

"Well kinda, you see about seven years ago that town was attacked during the seventeen year war, I made it out of the town alive, along with my family and Squall's family we made it to safety, but Squall's dad and my dad went back into the town to fight off the Centra...they both returned but my dad died shortly after that from a wound that he had gotten from the attack." he ended sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up." I said quietly.

"It's alright, that happened a long time ago, and I got over it...so don't worry." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Hey! you still haven't answered my question yet." Zell said.

"Oh, uh what did ya want Zell?" He asked.

"I said, is the town still there?" Zell answered.

"Oh yeah, after we moved to Balamb Squall's dad ran for presidency, and right now is the president of Balamb, so naturally he rebuilt Akthah, so yeah but it's a little different from when I lived there but it is still there, besides we'll have to go there and get some supplies if were gonna stay at my old hideout." He explained.

"Wow I didn't know that your dad was the prez." Zell said, directing his words towards Cale.

"Yeah, but sometimes it don't seem like it, because my dad doesn't like being cooped up behind a desk, so he does as much of his work at home as he can." Cale answered. 

"So...if this was seven years ago, then you would have been there...right Cale?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was there but I just never wanted to explore with Squall and Irvine, you see before my dad became the president of Balamb, he experimented with natural recourses just like I do...I learned most of what I know from my dad." Cale answered.

After that we didn't talk for awhile, we just tried to keep up with Irvine on our way towards this small town out in the middle of the mountains.

------------------------------

  
  


I had been transported back after the last fight with Squall, I still couldn't believe how he had done that, I mean I had hit him dead on with an Ultima, He should have been on the ground begging me for mercy _"Which I wouldn't have given"_ I thought with a smirk.

I was immediately requested to meet with the president upon my arrival so that is where I was headed, I walked down the hall's of the presidential building, I was still amazed at how big this place was, it had mahogany wood everywhere, with gold streaks going through the wood, but I was brought from my thoughts as I neared the last security checkpoint.

"Back so soon Commander?" was all the guard said, which I quickly answered with a nod.

After I was through the checkpoint, I made my way to the double-doors that I knew the president would be behind, and pushed my way through.

"Ah, my young Commander, how nice to see you back so soon, now I want a progress report...NOW." President Deling yelled.

"YES SIR! I have successfully assassinated the former General, and also led a successful attack on the Balamb Tournament Stadium." I said, standing at attention and saluting.

"GWAAHAAHAA, good work Commander, now what of the Caraway children?" He asked after a gruesome laugh.

"Sir I am sorry to say that they are still alive but I can assure you that I will find them, then I will kill them." I replied.

"Ok...Major Almasy, I will look forward to it, now at ease soldier." He said, with evil delight in his voice.

I followed orders, and took a relaxed position. "M-major sir?" I asked with total shock.

"Yes I think you have earned it, now I want a more thorough attack on Balamb, I want you to wipe out all inhabitants, from the elderly, down to the very last child." He ordered, with an air of superiority.

"Yes sir, but I think we might have a small problem with Balamb Garden." I explained.

"Well then, I would think that another surprise attack will be in order, now do you have any inside people Major?" He asked.

"Yes, Hank Philips, he has contacted me and is now in the party of the three Caraway children, along with Commander Kinneas of the Balamb army, and the youngest son of President Leonhart." I answered.

"Good do they know that he is working for us?" He asked.

"No, and they do not suspect a thing." I replied with an evil smile.

"Do you have anyone in Balamb Garden?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I have Leautenant Philip Rogers, who is giving me information on what they will be expecting." I answered, to receive a surprised look from the President.

"Good, I see that I have made the right choice of making you a Major, now while you are busy with Balamb, I will take care of Trabia, and Faargorn, then when you return I will have you start attacks on Timber." He said.

"Yes sir...but I think I might have a problem, his name is Squall Leonhart, I had my men try and peg him off, and they did a pretty good job, but I still have doubts of his death, when I was at Balamb Garden we were friends, and we have done a few missions together, sometimes it looked like he wouldn't come back but everytime...he did, so I do not know if he is dead or not." I explained.

"Well, you have certainly taken care of things so far, so I will leave it in your hands Major, now I will give you until O 1300 hours tomorrow, then you will leave for Balamb, that will give you enough time to rest up and resupply yourself, now you are dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand, before looking back down at the papers sitting on his desk.

I turned quickly and walked out, no matter how many times I would be in his presence, or how many times he would do stuff for me, he was still the only person who could scare me the way he did.

---------------------------

  
  


I had been walking for hours, I was hungry, thirsty, and I probably had more than one blister on each foot, but I still kept on walking for I had to at least get halfway to my destination before nightfall.

"Squall, are you alright?" Apock asked, and yes, I named my guardian force Apock.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little tired." I answered.

"I think you should rest Squall, my healing skills are unmatched but you will be beyond my help if you keep up like this." Apock said with genuine concern in his voice.

"Apock, I said I was fine, I want to go just a little further then I will rest alright." I said while stopping to turn and look at him.

"You said that an hour ago Squall, I know you are trying to push yourself to get to your hideout, but I really think that you should rest for at least a couple minutes, you haven't stopped since we left the stadium." He said, with the same concern in his voice.

"...(sigh)...fine, but only a few minutes." I said while walking over to a large rock, and brushing the snow off to sit on it.

What Apock had said was true, I hadn't stopped to rest since yesterday, I had walked through the intense cold, and blistering snow last night and was still trying to get to the half-way point.

"Hey Apock, what if the others are at my hideout, will they see you?" I asked.

"No, I can only be seen by my master in the world of humans, or if you request that I become visible to them." Apock answered.

"Well, what about at the stadium, when seifer opened that weird hole, everyone seen you then." I said.

"Yes I know, but I hadn't accepted you as my master then, so I could be seen by anybody." He explained.

"Hmm, and what about me? Why was I chosen to be some sort of king?" I asked.

"Because, after you were born we had found that you were one of the two Droganites that were born into this world, we still hadn't located the other, but we don't decide if you are going to be the king, we simply tell you what you are, then it is your choice to become the king or not." He explained.

"What if I don't change my mind, and I don't become king?" I asked.

"...That would be very grievous master, for although you are the male Droganite from this dimension, there is another...he is evil, cunning, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants, we have already contacted him, and told him that he was also an heir to the throne, this intrigued him, and he has already started on his journey to prove himself, and if you step down...then my world will be lost to corruption." He answered sadly.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously.

"You already know him, his name...is Seifer Almasy." Apock answered.

"W-what? I thought you said we were supposed to be in different dimensions!" I yelled.

"Yes, you were but when he heard that there was another that could prevent him from being king, he set out to kill him." Apock explained.

"But...I've known seifer since I was a kid." I said, half in disbelief of what Apock was saying.

"Yes I know, when seifer found out, he found a way to rewind time and bring himself into your dimension, we still don't know how he did it. After successfully rewinding time and moving to a different dimension, he forgot about everything except the mission that he set out for." Apock explained, trying to make it so that I would understand.

"And was mission was...?" 

"To kill the only being that could stand in is way...you." Apock answered slowly.

"But...we were friends when I was younger." I said still confused.

"He didn't know that you were the person he was seeking after." Apock said.

"Oh...no wonder he...nevermind lets keep moving." I said while I got up and started walking, ending the conversation, which Apock didn't try to start again so we just walked on in silence.

  
  


-----------------------------------

  
  


"Look! There it is! We've made it at last!" Irvine shouted excitedly, as he pointed off into the distance, I looked to where he was pointed and was overjoyed as I seen light smoke rising from over the hill.

"Come on lets go!" Zell yelled, while taking off at a fast run.

I really wasn't feeling up to running but if this meant that I could finally stop and not have to walk anymore, than I was going to push myself to go a little faster. So, I started running after Zell, along with everyone else. I finally got to the top and was relieved to see a small town, it had a few houses here and there, a store, and that was about it.

"So this is it?" I asked looking at Irvine.

"Yeah, man it's feels good to be back here again." Irvine answered, walking towards the small town.

"So, where is this hideout of yours?" I heard Zell ask from behind me.

"It's a quarter mile from the General Store." Irvine yelled from ahead of us, as he reached the door of the small building and walking in.

I followed Irvine, as I made my way through the door I could feel the warmth flow through my body, it felt so good for I had been walking and sleeping in the cold for the last three days. I looked around a little and found that it was bigger inside, than what it had looked like when I first came up to it. It had all the things that you would find in a regular store, and on top of that my eyes came across a small cafe with a few small tables and chairs.

So I made my way over to it and thankfully I had brought a lot of money with me to the tournament which I still had. I ordered a hot chocolate, and enjoyed the feeling that went through my legs as I sat down at one of the small tables, it felt so good to actually rest and on top of that enjoy a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

I was interrupted from my euphoria when Irvine came up to me.

"Hey Rin, I'll give you guys half an hour, then we will continue on to my hideout, now I'll meet you guys at the north-side of town where we entered alright." Irvine said while walking to and out the door.

********

It had been thirty minutes, and I was getting ready to go back out into the cold. Selphie had come and joined me for some hot chocolate, so I only had to locate all the guys. I found Zell pigging down candy right outside the door, and there was a weapon shop that I hadn't seen earlier and that is where I found Cale, he was getting his steel Katana upgraded into a weapon that had one long blade with a handle in the middle (A/N remember darth maul's weapon from star wars? Only without the lasers).

"Wow that thing looks cool." I said, walking up from behind him.

"Yeah it's a double bladed dark Katana, I can keep it like this or separate it into two different blades." Cale said excitedly, while separating, and sheathing them.

"Alright well Irvine said to meet him at the north-end of this village in thirty minutes so lets go." I said, motioning everyone to follow me and pushed my way through the door.

I looked around the small town trying to find the point where we had arrived, I didn't have to look for long as I seen Irvine and the SeeD that had accompanied us here, at the place where Irvine said to meet up.

"Hey! I thought I said to meet me here in thirty minutes, your five minutes late!" Irvine yelled deriously, as soon as he seen us approaching.

"Yeah well, I kinda lost track of time AND I had to find everyone." I explained quickly.

"Hahaha, I was just playin with ya, one word of advice Rin, don't EVER take me seriously." Irvine said, still chuckling as he turned and led the way to his hideout.

It had taken us about fifteen minutes of walking through the woods until we came to a huge tree, I watched Irvine approach it and feel around on the rough bark of the tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking up to him.

"There is a secret switch somewhe---AH! Here it is!" Irvine said excitedly, as he pushed a hidden button.

I heard a noise and looked to my right, I stood there in amazement as I watched a line in the snow start to appear, soon there was a gap big enough for us to walk through one by one.

"Ok, we're gonna hafta walk in a strait line." Irvine said while walking in first.

"No, ya think." I said sarcastically, while taking up the rear of our little line.

The walkway seemed never ending, for we walked on for what seemed like ten minutes, until Irvine stopped, I could hear small beeping noises, then I heard what sounded like a door closing from behind me, after that a door slid open in front of Irvine then we all walked through.

The hideout was pretty big with three different levels, there was a kitchen, and about five bedrooms, what looked like a tv room, and a bathroom that had no running water.

"Wow! You and Squall have a pretty nice setup here." Zell exclaimed while playing around with the tv.

"Yeah, but as I said, this was probably a bandits hideout or sumthin." Irvine said while brushing dust off some of the chairs.

"So this is where we will be staying?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, there is an old generator down in the basement that will give us some electricity, and there is a water heater down there also, I can also get running water for there is a small river or something running under this structure." Irvine answered.

"Wow! Those bandits thought of everything!" Zell said while finally getting a picture from the tv.

"Zell, don't bother with that piece of junk, it won't work for very long anyway, but I did see one at the General store back in town, I was gonna stop there later and get some stuff to eat an all of the other stuff that we would need." Irvine said.

"So...your staying with us?" Selphie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, well I don't have no orders from the General, and you guys do need someone here who can protect ya if anything happens so, Yeah I'm staying for right now." Irvine answered while going through a door that said 'Cellar'.

I waited a couple minutes and heard something roar to life from somewhere below, then some lights came on soon after. 

"Ok, that should take care of the electricity, now Selph and Rin, I want you two ta stay here and get the beds prepared an stuff, now Hank, Zell, an Cale you guys come with me, I'm going to the store an gittin the stuff we need." Irvine ordered while closing the door to the cellar behind him.

"Where do we find the blankets and stuff like that?" I asked, while getting up from where I was sitting.

"Down the hall in the bathroom, you'll find a cabinet with the blankets an sheets, then through that door will lead you to where the bedrooms are." Irvine answered, pointing at the doorways. 

"Ok thanks, and don't be gone too long, I don't feel very safe right now." I said.

"Geez! I fell like I'm married, anywayz yeah we won't be gone long, now come on guys lets get going, besides the sooner we leave the sooner we get back." Irvine said leading the way to where we had entered.

"Ok Selph, come on lets get to work on those beds, I feel kind of tired." I said while walking to the bathroom.

-------------------------

  
  


I was still cold, I was still tired, and I was still hungry, but I kept pushing on. It was December 15, and with all the walking and bad weather, I was still two days away Akthah, I couldn't really feel anything, for everytime the pain came back, or I was hungry or cold I would just tell Apock to use his healing thing or whatever it was and I would be ready to go again.

"Squall, we have been walking for five hours strait, don't you think you should stop and rest?" I heard Apock's voice come from behind me.

"...(sigh)...I want to get to the hideout as soon as I can, and I can't do that if I have to keep on stopping." I said weakly.

"That is if you get there, you are pushing yourself too much Squall, I've been watching you, and you have been getting weaker and weaker with every passing hour, the way your going you won't make it there alive, so can you please just stop and rest." Apock pleaded.

"...Ok, but not for long." I said plopping down onto the snow.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Apock asked, while sitting down next to me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know...anything." Apock answered.

"...Who is supposed to be the strongest of seifer and me?" I asked, finally finding something that I had been wanting to ask.

"Well, it's kind of hard to say, both of you have your strengths and weaknesses but I really don't know..." Apock said trying his best to answer.

"Well, I was just wondering...out of all the people that I have fought through my life, seifer has by far topped all of them, I mean he has always been the one to stand in my way, he has always been the most formidable opponent, and up until now I never knew why." I said.

"Well, that would be logical, I mean with him being a Droganite." Apock said.

"But you know what always puzzled me, I have never lost to seifer...except once..." I said, while I felt along the scar that went from the middle of my forehead down to the top ridge of my nose.

"Well, I guess that one time was all it took." Apock said looking at my scar.

"So, who is the present king?" I asked curiously.

"His name is Cloud Strife, he is from the world of Midgom, which is a large part of the seventh dimension." Apock answered with a smile.

"What did he do to become king?" I asked.

"There was a great evil that scourged the land in the Seventh Era, which was known only as Jenova. Jenova controlled a young but powerful man that went by the name...Sephiroth. Master Strife and Lord Sephiroth were the two Droganites that lived during that Era, and I was priveledged enough to be one of the thirteen 'Knights of the Round', I was summoned by Master Strife to come to his aid in battle, and I was the one that laid the laid the killing blow on the evil Lord Sephiroth. I have lived for five thousand years so I have been the guardian of Master Strife, and now you Master Leonhart." Apock answered distantly, as if he were there at this moment.

"Wow, five thousand years, geez your pretty old Apock." I said still thinking on what he had just said.

"No, no, I am far from old, in the standards of most guardian forces I am very young, but I am also one of the most trusted." He replied, with an even bigger smile.

"So...does seifer also have a Guardian Force?" I asked.

"Sadly...yes, his guardian is the fire demon...Alktash, the most feared of all the demons in the Ninth Dimension." Apock answered slowly, and I could see the fear building in his eyes.

"The...Ninth Dimension? But I thought Alma said that there were only eight." I said confused.

"Yes, there are eight Dimensions that are inhabited by normal beings, but there are four that are evil. Darkness and destruction are all that is in them, and all that will come out of them, I have heard of Alktash many times before, he is the Lord, and ruler of three out of the four evil Dimensions, many of my friends have fought against him...but none have ever returned to tell the tale. Even I have fought against him, but I was more lucky than my friends." Apock explained sadly, while opening his short to reveal a nasty scar traveling up the side of his body.

"...Well, that is bad news." I said slowly, running everything that Apock had just said through my brains.

I have heard that he has been readying an army large enough to take over every Dimension, and bend them to his will, it will be a long, dark, and painful war, there will be many casualties on both sides, and only the strongest will survive. That is why we have all of our hope in you Master Leonhart, for we know that you are strong enough to lead an army against him, only you will be able to break through his lines, and only you will be able to put an end to his plans." Apock said, with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Why...me, what is wrong with the present king, and why are you talking like I am your last hope?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"The present king is wonderful, he has been one of the best in all of history in my homeland, but...he has grown old, and he will not be able to stand against the masses of evil that are threatening to break loose. And seifer, he has an evil, corrupt heart and will easily be swayed to Alktash's evil will, so that only leaves you...and if you choose not to become king...then this world, this Dimension...every Dimension, will fall and everything that is good, will no longer exist." Apock explained, his voice was becoming lower and sadder with every word.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had been living a normal life up until the tournament, and now I being told that I was supposed to lead an army, AND change worlds that I never knew existed! I just couldn't take it anymore, so I got up from my spot on the ground and started walking.

"Squall, where are you going?" I heard Apock's from behind me.

"A-apock, j-just don't talk to me right now...I need to think alright." I said weakly.

"Alright, I will be quiet, for now." Apock said. After that we just walked silently, while I was slowly digesting all that I had just heard.

----------------------

  
  


It had been one day since we arrived at Irvine's hideout, it was really nice, it had heat, running water, stuff to eat and the town was only a twenty minutes walk from here. Irvine had bought a tv, much to my brothers' satisfaction, but it only had a few channels, and for right now we were all one big happy family. But I was still worried about Squall, I didn't know if he was still alive or...not. We had contacted the Garden to tell them that we were safe and Cale asked for a group of SeeD's to go through and look for him, but they found no signs of Squall. So that could only mean two things, 1. He was captured and brought to the Galbadian headquarters to be interrogated by most likely seifer, or 2. He was safe and on his way to a point where he could contact someone, and I was really hoping that it was the second possibility was what happened.

"Hey Rin, we're going to town you wanna come with us?" I heard Irvine ask as he popped his head through my bedroom door.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get ready alright." I said cheering up a little.

"You alright? You don't look too happy." Irvine asked, opening the door a little wider.

"I-it's nothing, just a little tired." I said stifling a fake yawn.

"Ha! You think you can fool me with that fake yawn, come on what do you take me for?" He said leaning up against the side of the door with a smile.

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"Come on, I am the all powerful Irvine, and my eyes are always watching." He said, making a pathetic hero stance.

"Haw, haw, your too funny Irvine." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'm jus' tryin ta loosen ya up, come on tell me whats bothering you, I can keep a secret." He said walking to the side of my bed and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's...just...I'm really worried about Squall, I mean I don't know where he is, I don't know HOW he is, I don't know if he is ok or not...I'm just...really worried." I said.

"Ya, I know how ya feel, I've known Squall since I was a kid, we've been friends a very long time, and having something bad happen to Squall...would be like...losing my right arm, but I am really hoping that he will show up again, and soon...so you aren't the only person feeling this way alright." Irvine said reassuringly.

"Ok...but I'm really hoping that he will turn up soon." I said feeling a little happier.

"Ok! Thats the spirit! Now come on before the others leave without us." He said happily, while helping me to my feet.

"Alright, lets go." I said grabbing my shoes and walking out of my room followed by Irvine.

------------------------------

  
  


_BRING! BRING!_ I heard my cell phone ring, I picked it up.

"Yeah, Major Almasy here, what do you want?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sir this is Hank Philips." the voice on the other end said.

"Ah, what news do you have Private?" I asked, perking up as soon as I heard who it was.

"Sir, we have arrived at the hideout, it is located a quarter-mile north of the small hunting village of Akthah." He said seriously.

"Good work Private, when do you think an attack would be good?" I asked, knowing that my main objective was close to being completed.

"Sir, as soon as possible, there are two SeeD's on there way here, they were leaving on a transport ship yesterday night." He explained.

"Alright expect an attack by nightfall, is there anything else I should know? I asked.

"Yes, the entrance is not visible, there will be a large old tree, exactly right in the middle of it will be a pressure pad, press it and a door in the ground will open up, then there is a walkway, it's pretty much a strait shot, at the end there will be a small box on the wall, but nothing else, the code is 344792 after it is entered correctly, a door will open and you will be in the main hall." He explained.

"Alright thank you Private, but don't be anywhere near the hideout at Eleven-Thirty, or you will be killed, now anything else?" I asked.

"No Sir, that is all." He said.

"Ok then, at nightfall head back to headquarters and I will take care of the rest." I ordered.

"Yes Sir! Over and out." and with that I heard a click and knew the phone had been hung up.

"I see the plan is starting...good." I heard a monstrous evil voice say from behind me.

I turned to look into two fiery red eyes, "Yes the Caraway children will be in my custody then I will lure that Leonhart fool into my trap." I said, feeling an evil smirk come across my face.

"Good, with that fool out of the way, there will be no one that will be able to stop us, not even the powerful Cloud Strife." He laughed gruesomely, the only other being that I had met that could scare me worse than President Deling, was the beast Alktash who claimed himself to be my guardian, but I took it on as a challenge to be able to fight down and bring under my will.

"Yes, with Leonhart dead, I will rule all eight dimensions, and I will be the most powerful ruler that this world, and every other world has ever known." I said with my own evil laugh.

"Yes you will, and I will be your General, and I will help you come to power." Alktash said.

"Good, now let us get started with the plans." I said dialing the right number on my cell phone and calling for reinforcement for my surprise attack.

-----------------------------------

  
  


_(pant)...(pant)_ it was dark out, it had been dark for the past...five hours, and I had finally made it to Akthah.

"Squall...we made it! We finally made it!" Apock exclaimed happily. He had really loosened up from when I first met him, he was probably learning from me or...something, I don't know.

"Yeah, we finally made it Apock." I said staring at all of the dim lights that was coming from he town, and all of the smoke coming from the chimneys of each house, made it look so tranquil, and so inviting, I just wanted to go to the General Store or my Grandfather's house and warm up, but my hideout was still a little ways off and I had to try and find it in the dark, so I pulled my eyes away from the peaceful town, and started walking in the direction that I remembered taking to get to my hideout.

"So how far is it away from here?" Apock asked, coming up beside me.

"I...can't say for sure, but I think it was like half an hour away or something, but it's not too far." I explained, unsure of how long it would take.

"Ok, well let's get going before it gets too late." Apock said picking up pace to a slow jog, which I followed.

--------------------------------

  
  


We had just gotten back from town an hour ago, we had a lot of fun, we found a small outside skating rink and stayed there for a little while, and I went back to that little cafe that I had found upon our arrival, but when it was time to leave, the SeeD that had accompanied us said he would catch up in a little while, so we just went on ahead thinking nothing of it, but now it had been an hour and we were starting to wonder.

We were all sitting around the small tv that Zell and Irvine had set up and the news came on.

"There has been an attack on the fighting arena earlier this weak, it is believed that Galbadians have invaded and that the stadium has been their first target. The attack was very thorough as only a small amount of people had made it out alive, it is also believed that President Leonhart's two sons were in the stadium at the time of the attack, but there has been no sign that they have made it out alive. If there are any changes we will keep you updated, now back to you Sam." the reporter on the tv said.

"Wow, so they think that my brother and I are dead? Well I sure hope thats not the case for Squall." Cale spoke up after the reporter was done talking.

"Yeah, I don't know what would happen then." Irvine said, after a long pause.

"Well I just-----"

"Wait! Rinoa! Be quiet for a minute." Zell said cutting me off.

"Why---" 

"Just be quiet! And listen!" Zell said cutting me off again.

So I listened for something out of the ordinary, and heard a distant sliding sound.

"Isn't that...the outside door?" Selphie asked after a while.

"Yeah, I think it is...it's probably Hank coming back or something." Irvine said, answering Selphie.

"No...I don't think so, listen harder, I can hear more then one voice talking." Zell said quietly.

"Yeah, there is definitely more than one voice." Cale said.

"Ok guys, I don't know who it is but I don't want to take any chances, so come with me." Irvine ordered, while getting up from where he was sitting, and walking down one of the halls.

We all got up and followed him, to a door that I had never seen before.

"Alright, Cale stay with me until I know who it is, and Zell, take Selphie and Rinoa through this door it will lead you out of here, wait until you hear gunshots, if there is more than two then take your sisters and get out of here, don't worry about Cale an me we will make it out safely alright, so get going." Irvine ordered, opening up the door so we could get through.

"Ok, see ya guys later." Zell said, closing the door and taking the lead through the small corridors, we came to an end and in the darkness I could see that there was a door in front of us. We waited listening for the slightest sound...then it happened, I could tell that there were bullets being exchanged.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I heard Zell say from behind me.

"Wait! What about Cale and Irvine?" I asked.

"Didn't ya here Irvine? He said go on ahead, and he will catch up, now come on we gotta get outta here." Zell said, walking up to the door and pushing it open.

We found ourselves in a large cave, we walked on until the gunshots could hardly be heard, and we came to the exit. It wasn't too far from the regular entrance, and I could see more Galbadian soldiers waiting for someone or something to come out.

"Selph, Rin, you two stay here, I'm going to go and clear out the soldiers waiting at the door alright." Zell said, pushing us into a crevice in the wall, and walking cautiously behind tree's, getting closer and closer. I looked down at my shooting star that was equipped to my arm.

"Selphie stay here, don't move until someone comes back for you alright." I said making sure that she wouldn't try and follow me.

"Alright Rin, but come back soon alright." she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just going to help Zell out then I'll be right back." and with that I turned and ran towards the battle that my brother was engaged in.

It didn't look to good for Zell, for there were at least five that were still able to fight and I could tell that he was getting tired fast, so I raised my arm, and aimed carefully, then when I knew that I wouldn't hit Zell, I fired. It was a perfect shot, as it hit and knocked out the soldier that was getting ready to lunge at Zell, I kept firing until all of the soldiers were on the ground either dead or badly wounded.

"I thought I told you to stay with Selphie!" Zell yelled angrily, while walking towards me.

"I told her to stay there, and it looked like you could have used the help." I said in defense.

"Yeah! You helped! But what if we hadn't made it back for her! She would be alone by herself with all of these soldiers walking around!" Zell yelled even louder.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to help out..." I said looking down at the ground.

"...(sigh) it's alright, thanks for the help, but don't ever do that again alright!" Zell said sternly.

"Yeah I won't, but lets get back to her before something else happens." I said half-turning, but I didn't move as I watched Zell fall limply onto me. "Zell what are you doin---Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I jumped back after seeing the red blood quickly spread across his back.

"Aww, leaving so soon? I don't think so." I looked up to see the evil smirk that I had grown to despise.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled.

"Lessee, I came here to kill the Leonhart brat, and that kinneas idiot, and all three of the Caraway children." seifer said with an evil look.

I started to back away as fast as I could, I looked at Zell, then thought of Selphie...I had to fight seifer, I had to show him that I wasn't scared. So I stopped started to aim my shooting star.

"Oh no you don't." seifer yelled as I felt a strong force hit my arm, I looked to see one part of my weapon on the ground and the other still attached to my arm. I was scared now, I had to get to Zell and help him, but I couldn't with seifer in the way, and I knew that he would come after me if I started running towards Selphie, so I just stood there trying to think of something, but right now I was too scared to think.

"Hmm, so should I kill you myself...or should I have my pets do it?" he said, I didn't know if he was talking to himself, or to me. But I heard him give out a sharp loud whistle, and soon enough there was three very big and ugly white wolves surrounding him.

"I will give you a head start, haha like that will do you any good." he said with a nasty sounding laugh.

I guess the part of me that wanted to run away, as fast as I could got the better of me, and I found myself running for my life. I looked back to see only one of the wolves chasing me, but that one was enough to make me run faster, and so I did just that. 

I had been running fast as I could for about five minutes, which with me being so small was pretty fast, but the wolf behind me kept on getting closer and closer. I could feel my stomach start to ache, and I was starting to not be able to breath right, but I kept running, hoping that something would happen. I knew that I couldn't run for very much longer so I had to try and hide, but I didn't think that would do much good as I found myself in the middle of what looked like a field, I looked ahead and seen a small patch of trees, so I started running towards it. 

I made my way through the trees and came to a small clearing, I couldn't run anymore, even if I wanted to, I was out of breath, and I just wanted to die. I looked ahead and stopped immediately as I seen two pairs of glowing yellow eyes staring at me, then the eyes slowly turned into the two other wolves as they walked out of the shadows, I looked back and seen that the first wolf had caught up to me. 

They started walking in a circle around me, but I didn't care, I was starting to think about my life up to this point, I wanted to see Selphie one last time, I wanted to make sure Zell was ok, I wanted to know that Cale and Irvine were still alive, but most of all I wanted to see Squall one last time, I knew that we were friends, but there was just something there, I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about him that I really liked, but I wouldn't ever be able to know if he was still alive, for this was the end I was going to die. I felt the tears slowly slide down the side of my face then I felt a terrible pain in my right shoulder, I felt my body being pushed to the ground, and I felt the weight of the wolf's body on mine.

I heard a someone yell, I knew it wasn't one of the wolves, it was too human. I felt the weight of the wolf lighten until it seemed like it wasn't even on me, I heard a painful yelp coming from one of the wolves. I looked up weakly to see a shadowed figure start to walk away from the limp body of the wolf. The figure came under the moonlight and I immediately recognized him as Squall, I watched him take up a fighting stance and quickly dispatch the other two wolves, then the figure walked towards me.

"Rinoa...are you alright?" Squall asked, bending down beside me, and I felt myself being turned over onto my back.

"Squall...you...your alive?" I slowly asked in disbelief.

"...Yeah, it's me." He answered.

"You...look awful." I said looking at the caked blood and dirty cuts on his face, then at his ripped shirt and jacket.

"That doesn't matter right now, come on I need to get you back to the hideout before this gets any worse." He said as I felt him lightly touch the wound on my shoulder.

-----------------------

  
  


I followed Squall looking around the cold empty forest.

"Apock, I think we're almost there!" I heard Squall exclaim excitedly.

I didn't answer for I felt that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen very soon.

"Squall, I think we should be a little more cautious, I feel that something bad is going to happen very soon." I said slowly looking around.

"Ah come on, quit being such a worry wart, I mean we're out in the middle of nowhere, what could possibly happen?" Squall said mockingly, but was soon quiet as he heard gunshots close by.

We stopped and we both hid behind a tree and waited, it took only a few minutes, and we heard fighting close to where we were hiding.

"Do you think we should go and see what is going on?" I whispered just loud enough for Squall to hear me.

"Yeah let's get closer and see what is going on." Squall whispered back.

So we both moved closer until everything stopped, I could sense that something was out there, but where, was the only question going through my mind. We heard someone yelling, then a loud sharp whistle, I heard something moving out there and looked around to see three oversized wolves walking towards the source of the whistle.

"Squall, there are three wolves moving towards that clearing." I said pointing to where I seen them go.

"Alright, follow me." He said walking towards the clearing.

We were almost there when we seen a woman run through a couple trees and keep on going.

"That was Rinoa! Apock, the others are here go and see what you can do, I will come back after I find Rinoa." Squall said quickly, before running after the girl.

"Hahaha...what a stupid boy you have to protect." I heard a low evil voice come from behind me. I turned around, quickly puling my gunblade from where it was sheathed.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Apock." He said with amusement in his voice.

"I am NOT your friend Alktash, and never will be." I retorted bitterly.

"...Ok then, let us see how well you can fight Apock." He said, drawing a massive sword from its resting place on his back.

"This time I will not lose." I yelled.

I rushed forward and swung down my blade, but it only met metal instead of flesh. I jumped back, and immediately lifted my blade to block his, I heard the loud clang and his face was close enough for me to smell the nauseous yellow sulfer that was his breath.

"You have gotten better Apock, but not good enough to kill me." He said, jumping back and lunging forward again.

I blocked his blows multiple times before he finally backed off, and I could tell that he was getting weaker, so I rushed forward and my dark blade found it's target through his arm. I wrenched it out as hard as I could and stood back far enough so that he couldn't make a surprise attack.

"You know that I am only warming up right?" He growled viciously.

"Yeah I know, and so am I." I replied calmly.

"You SHALL **NOT** live to see another rising sun!" He screamed furiously.

"Come on, you of all other fighters should know that anger will only show your weaknesses to your opponent." I said amused.

"Say what you want, but anger will only amplify my power." He retorted angrily.

"Alright whatever, but I am done talking." I said stepping back into my fighting stance.

I watched as a crimson red light engulfed Alktash, and when it disappeared I seen two huge wings on his back that resembled a bats wings. I knew that he wanted to take it off of the ground and into the air so I transformed also. 

"I am glad to see that you have learned the trick to changing your appearance Apock, but I am afraid that you will not live long enough to make it perfect." He said with a cruel smirk, then looked towards the sky and blasted off of the ground with a great flap of his wings.

I looked up also and followed him at the same speed, I seen a flash come from my left side and quickly blocked the blow that Alktash had thrown. I stared determinedly into his red eyes then flew back, we exchanged blows at lightning speed, flying in just close enough to attack then quickly back off so that we didn't get hit. So far I was the only one good enough to land a blow, but I wasn't going to get cocky just yet, for I knew that he was half-toying with me, I knew this for I had seen the corpses of my friends that he had left behind, ravaged and charred, but I was determined that I wouldn't fall to his blade, especially not now. 

I watched him fly forward then stop in mid-air, so I did the same, I stayed there looking at the hatred, anger, and evilness that was very evident in his eyes, then I seen his muscles tense, and knew that he was going to lunge forward so I did the same. It seemed that everything was going in slow motion as I watched him come closer and closer, then I heard the clang that our blades made as they connected. It was like we could read each others minds for every turn that he made I was was already there to deflect the blow and it was the same when I tried to attack. Then it happened, we both thrust our blades forward, and we each had a blade through our chests at the same time.

I couldn't move, all I could do was sit there stunned from the pain. This wasn't the first time I had acquired a wound, sure I had been in wars before, sure I had been injured before, but everytime something like this happened, I was half-paralyzed. I found myself looking down at the hilt of Alktash's sword, he had let go of it, and if it wasn't for the part of my gunblade that was connected to my arm, I probably would have let go of mine also. I looked up into Alktash's eyes to see pure hatred, and disbelief.

"H-how...could...I...lose...to...you..." He asked slowly, I gathered the last of my strength and flapped my wings, pulling my body back away from his, and also pulling my gunblade out of Alktash. I watched him fall towards the ground which was a couple miles below us, his great black wings engulfing his body, I reached up and pulled his sword out of my chest, then I felt all of my strength leave my body, I felt the wind rushing through my wings, and I watched as the ground came closer and closer.

I felt my wings being ripped and torn by the branches of the trees, then I felt my body slam against the ground with a loud thud. I had landed on my back, and I could feel the pain surging through my chest, I still had my eyes open and I could see a dark figure slowly limping towards me.

"Ha...ha...ha, what an interesting situation Apock, that you are on the ground, and I can walk. Oh! And I am glad to see that you have brought my sword with you." He said with an evil laugh, as he bent down and grabbed his sword.

"I felt his long sharp nails pierce through the skin of my neck, the I felt my body being lifted off of the ground. I couldn't focus on anything, I just felt the tight grip cutting off my air supply, then I felt the rough bark of a tree scrape across my back.

"SO you actually thought that you would win huh? Well guess what, YOU DIDN'T! You are a pathetic excuse of a fighter! And I will be glad to rid the world of your uselessness!" He yelled angrily, while throwing me across the clearing that I had landed in, to only slam into another tree.

I had this coppery taste in my mouth, and I knew that I wouldn't live much longer, for only Squall could see me, and with the state that I was in I couldn't fight back. I felt the cold steel of his blade pierce through my stomach pinning me to the tree, I looked up into his face, but I knew that I would receive no mercy from him. I sat there waiting for him to make the killing blow, but he just stood there enjoying watching me as I sat there dying.

Then, out of the darkness I seen a brilliant flash shoot through the forest, replacing all darkness with a blinding light, then I heard a ghastly shriek coming from the demon in front of me, I watched as he fell to his knees, then I seen one bright arrow sticking out of his back, and with a poof he was gone, with only black smoke that disappeared slowly.

"NO! Apock! Are you alright?!" I heard a voice shriek.

I looked up slowly to see Alma bending down on front of me, then she gently pulled out the sword that was pinning me to the tree.

"Y-yeah...I'll be...fine." I said trying to give her a reassuring smile that she would believe.

"No you won't! Come on what do you take me for?" She asked, as she examined the places where I had been injured.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Or do I really have to answer that." I asked jokingly.

"Come on Apock, this is no time to be cracking jokes, now stay still." She ordered, as she placed a hand firmly on my chest, which earned her a short grunt of pain from me. I felt the pain quickly subside as a bright light engulfed my body.

"...thanks." I said embarasedly as I stood to my feet.

"It's ok, but try not to fight Alktash again alright, he always finds a way to beat you, and everytime you almost end up dying." She said, turning and walking away.

"So...uh, why are you here?" I asked, quickly catching up to her.

"I was appointed to be the guardian of the young Droganite woman." She said.

"Why you? I mean, why couldn't they appoint someone else to do it?" I asked curiously.

"So, you don't want me around?" She asked, looking up at me.

"NO! It's not that...it's just...why did they appoint a member of the high council to be a guardian?" I asked.

"I still don't know, but I wasn't going to argue with them so I accepted." She answered.

"Oh, well come on, I have to get back to my master's hideout, I was on my way there before I ran into Alktash." I said, quickening my pace. It only took us a few minutes, and I had found the spot where I had seen the three wolves disappear, I made my way through the bushes, and found men wearing soldier uniforms lying everywhere, I heard some sounds far off into the woods, and some still coming from the hole in the ground, so I decided to check the hole first. 

I slowly walked towards the hole to see stairs leading down into a dark hallway, I looked back to see Alma close behind me with her bow drawn and readying an arrow, so I looked back towards the hole and remembered that I had transformed earlier so I quickly changed back into a human form, and made my way through the hole. I walked for a while before I came to another opening, I looked through to see a man in red armor holding a sword, and another man holding a strange looking gun, surrounded by more of the soldiers that I had seen outside.

So I quickly drew my blade and rushed forward, I killed two of the soldiers, with one swing of my gunblade, and I watched three fall down almost instantly to my right, I killed two more and put my gunblade back into it's sheath, then stood back looking at the shocked faces of the two men who had been surrounded a moment ago.

"Whoa! Geez Cale that was weird!" The man with the gun said.

"Yeah Irvine, I thought we were dead a couple minutes ago." The one called Cale said.

I turned around to see Alma trying to hold back from laughing.

"Alma, you stay here alright, I am going to go and check out what and see what all of the commotion was outside." I said, walking towards the doorway that I had entered.

-------------------------------

  
  


I knew that there was something going on back at my hideout, so I knew that I couldn't take Rinoa there, so I decided on taking her to my grandfather's house back in town, then heading towards the hideout again, so I started walking towards the town. 

After I arrived, I made my way to the house right next to the General Store.

"Grampa!...Grampa!...are you home?" I called out as I entered the house.

"Eh?...who's there?" I heard a voice answer from the basement, followed by heavy footsteps.

I stood there, and waited for him to come into the kitchen before I moved anywhere.

"Squall? Squall, wow I haven't seen you in awhile." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I haven't been around here until now, but here I am." I said quietly with a smile.

"W-what happened to you?" He asked as he came closer.

"Just a few scratches, but right now I can't talk alright, I have very important things to take care of first." I said anxiously, as I walked into the living room and gently layed Rinoa on the couch.

"Who is she, and...what happened to her?" He asked concerned as soon as he saw the teeth marks that the wolf had made.

"Rinoa's...a friend, and she has been bitten by a Snow wolf." I answered.

"Oh my...is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Yes, please tend to the wound until I come back alright." I said walking towards the door.

"Wait! Squall where are you going?" He asked anxiously.

"Grampa...it's too long of a story to explain right now, but I will come back and explain everything, so for right now please tend to Rinoa." and with that I was out the door. I started running as fast as I could towards the battlefield that was my old hideout, I watched the trees quickly rush past me, then I stopped, for I found seifer blocking my way.

"Hey Squall, I thought I left you to die in the stadium, but I guess that was too much to hope for." He said with an amused smirk.

"Seifer, get outta my way, I have something more important to do than exchange words with the likes of you." I said, almost walking past him, but I heard his gunblade being drawn then a sharp pain in the side of my face.

"Hey! Looks like I put another scar on that ugly face of yours." Seifer laughed as he got into his fighting stance.

I touched the side of my face numbly, and brought my hand back to see wet blood covering my fingers, I quickly wiped my sleeve across my face and drew my gunblade.

"I don't want to fight you seifer, I have more important things to take care of." I said.

"Yeah yeah, don't we all." He said, rushing forward and swinging his gunblade down onto mine.

"Seifer this is the last time I will say this...back OFF!" I said, emphasizing the two last words.

"Oh no! He told me to back off...HAHAHA I don't think so Leonhart." He mocked, backing up and getting ready to attack again.

"Alright then, I will make this quick." I said, dropping into my fighting stance.

"HA! I'd like to see you try Leonhart." He laughed, as he tried pulling off an uppercut, but I quickly sidestepped and counter-attacked, landing a blow on his shoulder.

I stood back and watched him turn around slowly, then he lunged forward again, throwing blow after blow with his gunblade, which I quickly dodged. I stood back watching seifer gasp for air, then he rushed forward again and brought his gunblade down onto mine.

"You tired already? Cause I'm just getting started." I said with a taunting smile.

"We'll see who's on the ground after this Squall." He said angrily.

With that he backed up, and started with another onslaught of attacks which I easily deflected. I was getting tired of this, so I started looking for an opening where I could hit seifer and quickly end this. _"...THERE!" _I thought as I seen an opening, which I took, I sliced seifer right across the chest, and watched as he fell to his knees clutching painfully at his chest.

"You ready to give up yet seifer?" I asked, as I got back into my fighting stance.

"Never! I won't give up to you Squall." He yelled in anger, as he stood to his feet. He rushed forward again, but this time instead of bringing his gunblade down on mine, he quickly sidestepped and cut through my shoulder, I quickly slashed across his chest again, and followed with a punch to his face. I punched him again as hard as I could, and he stepped back into a tree.

I finally stood back and looked at my shoulder to see how bad the cut was, but that didn't last long as I seen seifer raise his hand, I looked up just in time to see him fire off another ultima, but this time I sidestepped and it missed only by inches. I looked back to see it engulf and totally disintegrate a large tree.

"You know seifer, I really think you should calm down on the ultima's, you will end up killing someone." I said turning around to look at him.

"Well I would Squall, but that is the whole REASON I'm using them!" He said, rushing forward again.

I sidestepped and slashed across his back two times, making an x. He dropped his gunblade and yelped in pain.

"Seifer, I think you should just give up." I said, standing there watching him.

"NO! I WON'T give up!" He yelled furiously, then I seen him disappear, I knew that wasn't good, I looked around me and seen the trees disappear also, I was standing on a totally black floor, then I looked up and seen large rocks showering from the sky. _"Meteor?" _I asked myself, right before I felt one hit me, then another and another, it showered continuously until I couldn't stand anymore, then the trees reappeared and I found myself almost face to face with seifer.

"So, how did it feel?" He asked mockingly with an evil smile.

"It wasn't bad enough to put me out of the battle." I lied, standing to my feet.

"W-what...HOW!" He yelled, and I smiled inwardly as I seen the shock in his face.

I didn't answer, I just walked forward until I was standing right before seifer, I saw his arm reach for his gunblade, and I quickly stepped on the blade so that he couldn't pick it up. I kicked his arm away, picked up the weapon, and threw it as hard as I could into a tree. Then I turned towards seifer.

"Alright seifer, this is the very last time I will say this...back off, and go away." I said slowly.

"No!" He said simply, and stood to his feet.

"Alright then, I will take it into my own hands then." I said, as I slashed his right leg with my gunblade. He yelped painfully and fell back to the ground. Then I sheathed my gunblade, made a ball with both of my hands and hit him as hard as I could on the back of his neck. I watched him look up at me, then fall unconscious onto the ground.

I turned slowly, and started walking towards my destination, but I heard a footstep and looked to see Apock walking towards me.

"I am glad to see you that you are alright Squall." He said with a smile.

"You were watching my fight?" I asked, as I kept on walking.

"...yes, and I must say that I couldn't have finished it better myself." He said, still smiling.

"So did you make it to my hideout?" I asked.

"Yes, but I only seen two men there, one with a weird looking gun, and another with a double sword." He answered.

"So Irvine did make it." I said more to myself than to Apock.

"Oh, and which one is Irvine?" He asked.

"He's the one with the gun, and the guy with the sword is my brother, Cale." I explained.

I kept walking until I came across a clearing with bodies all over the place, and knew that this was the spot. I looked around watching for something out of the ordinary, then I seen light blue fabric that was different from the color of a Galbadian uniform. I rushed over, and turned him around to see Zell's pale face, I felt for a pulse, hoping that there would be just a slight one, that was all I needed, and that was what I got. It was very light, almost not recognizable, but I knew that there was still hope, so I swung his body over my shoulder and ran into the hole that I seen ahead.

I ran through the corridor's, remembering almost perfectly where to go until I finally arrived at the end, I looked around and seen the remains of a battle, bullet holes, and sword slashes, in the walls. Then I seen the woman that had first told me about this Droganite thing standing off to the side. After looking around some more, I came across Cale and Irvine, the both had bewildered looks on there faces, and didn't even recognize that I was standing in front of them.

"HELLO!" I shouted, almost falling on my butt with laughter after seeing how high they jumped.

"AHHH!" they both screamed at the same time, while looking around to see who had scared them.

"S-s-squall? Your...alive?" Cale asked, not believing that it was me standing in front of them.

"Yeah Cale, who else would be standing here? But right now Zell is more important than me." I said, while walking over one of the couches and laying him down.

"Oh no, Rinoa...Selphie." Irvine said, with a scared look on his face, and walking towards the door.

"Irvine, they're not out hurt, or as far as I know not badly, Rinoa is at my grandfather's house back in town, but I never ran into Selphie." I explained.

"Well then, Selphie would probably be in the cave." Irvine said, while walking out the door.

"So, how bad is he?" I asked, walking over to the couch.

"Well...I think He'll live but, there will be a nasty scar on his back." Cale said grimly.

"Hold on a minute, I'll be right back." I said, remembering about Apock.

I found him outside talking to Alma.

"Hey, long time, no see." I said, looking at her.

"You...can see me?" She asked with shock.

"Uh, yeah your standing right there, plain as day. Anyway, Apock I need you to come with me." I said, turning my attention towards him.

"Now? What for?" He asked, while slowly walking towards me.

"Can you make yourself visible? Or anything like that?" I asked, walking back down into the hole.

"Yes, if I you want me to, but why?" He asked, following me.

"My friend is hurt badly, and I need you to use your healing powers on him." I explained.

"Alright, if you want me to then I will." He said.

We made our way back through the corridor, and when we finally got to the room that Zell was in Apock used his healing powers and Zell soon woke up.

"W-who is he Squall?" Cale asked, after seeing him.

"Cale, this is Apock, and he is my guardian force." I explained.

"A...gaurdian force? I thought they were only real in fairy tails." He said.

"Yeah well, He's real, and he is at my command." I said.

"Hey...guys, wow it's good to see you again Squall." I heard a voice coming from the couch, I turned to see Zell starting to sit up.

"Hey man, you shouldn't be getting up this soon after the state that you were in." I said, pushing him back down on the couch.

"Where's Rinoa...and Selphie?" He asked, looking around.

"Rinoa is in town right now, and Irvine went to get Selphie." I answered.

"So they're ok?" He asked after awhile.

"Yeah they'll be fine." I reassured him, and almost as if on que Irvine came through the door followed by Selphie.

"Irvine, I'm going back into town, to see how Rinoa is doing, you all are welcome to join me, but I don't think we should stay here, especially now that seifer knows where we are at the moment." I said, walking towards the door.

"Ok then, we will meet you in town, tomorrow morning, give you a day to rest, and talk about where we should go next." Irvine said.

"Alright then, I will meet you at my grandfather's house tomorrow morning then." and with that I was out the door and on my way back to Akthah.

I met Alma on the way and, Apock soon followed me.

"So why are you here Alma?" I asked looking at her.

"I am to be the guardian of Rinoa Heartilly." She answered simply.

"You mean...Rinoa is also a Droganite?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, she is the female Droganite of this realm, so she needs a guardian, and that is why I am here." She explained.

"Dose she know yet?" I asked.

"No, but I will tell her when we get to your Grandfather's house, but I will need to be alone with her." She answered.

"Ok then, I will make sure that my Grandfather won't interrupt, besides I have a lot to talk about with him." I said, and after that we didn't talk anymore.

We arrived in town, and I led the way to my Grandpa's cottage, I opened the door to be greeted by Rinoa.

"I am glad to see that you are awake." I said with a smile.

"Yeah well, your Grandpa really knows how to patch people up." She said, pointing at the bandage on her shoulder.

"Who's there?" I heard a voice come from deeper inside the house.

"It's me Grampa, I'm back." I yelled loud enough so that he would here, then heard heavy foot steps coming towards the kitchen.

"It's really good to see you again Squall." Rinoa said while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Yeah, same here Rin." I said while doing the same.

"After I seen you hit that wall...I thought you were...dead." She said, and I could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what did I promise earlier, that I would always come back after a fight, well I don't like to break promises." I said, with an even bigger smile.

"Yeah, and I am glad." she said, pulling me into another hug.

"Well, I am glad to see that you are back Squall." I heard a voice say from the entrance to the kitchen, I looked up to see my Grandfather leaning on the doorway.

"Hey, I said I would be back, so here I am, and Cale will be coming tomorrow, with Irvine and some of my other friends." I said.

"Wow, I get to see both of my Grandson's all in the same week! I must be lucky or something." He said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, well, will you excuse us for a moment?" I asked.

"Oh! Sure I will wait for you in the living room." He said, and walked away.

"Ok, Rinoa, I have someone here that I want you to meet." I said, pointing at Alma, who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Who is she?" Rinoa asked.

"It's a long story but she will explain most of it to you." I said, then disappeared through the doorway to go and talk to my Grandfather.

--------------------------------------------

Whew, this wuz a loooooooong chap, but here itiz, dis wuz more uv a filler than all uv my udder chaps, but it turned out ta b REEELLY LOOOONG, but hopefully dat's ok.

Now time 4 duh tanks 2 evryone dat reviewed.

Aloneandnotafraid: Well, I never knew that my last chap wuz so suspenceful, but I m glad dat u liked it, an hope datcha liked dis one too, n e ways I gots more peepulz'z ta say tanks 2 so C YA.

Rhi-an: Welp m glad ta c dat I hava new reader, and I know I said dat dis one would b a litto happier...welp m REELY sry but I found dat duh fight seens went gr8 with wut wuz goin on...so i added dem...SORRY, but i WILL make duh next one wit less action in it...or try very hard at least k welp I gots more peepulz'z ta say tanks 2 to C YA.

Dark Eva: Yo thx dude, for reedin n reviewin, an m glad dat u liked me last chap, and I hope dat u liked dis one 2, so i gots one more ta say tanks 2 so C YA. (P.S. When r u gunna update Scarlet Eyes?)

Zelda's Fairy: Hay so dare u r, welp m jus glad tuh c dat you r alive so dun wry bowt not reviewin, n i hope dat u will get a chap up soon, also i m glad ta c dat u like my stry an hope dat u will keep reedin, an I dun think it would b a bad idea to go n rent duh game or buy it or...sumtin, I would say buy it cuz it's n awwsum game, n it will tell ya a litto bit bowt my stry...kinda, k so C YA.

  
  


An also pleze remember to review 0_-

Ok, welp if u haven't noticed yet, I took sum uv duh stuuf in dis chap frum FF7, an sum uv duh stuff like the town uv Akthah, Alktash, Droganites, an Apock r uv my own creation, so jus ta tell all uv my reeders

Alrite welp I hope that all uv my reederz hav a VERY nice Christmas, an hears a present frum me ^_^ n e wayz pleze review an I will try n update very soon so C YA.


	7. Christmas time again

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Wrong Intentions

  
  


Ch. 7, Christmas time again.

  
  


-----------------------

I stood there watching Squall walk off, _"He's probably going to talk with his Grandfather." _I thought. 

I turned around to face the woman who Squall said wanted to talk to me.

"So,what did you want to talk about?" I asked, as I sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"First you must promise me that you will believe what I say...no matter how...different it might sound." She said.

"O...k sure, but can you please just tell me." I said, kind of confused at what she said.

"Rinoa you...you...are a Droganite." She said slowly.

"A what..." I asked.

"A Droganite, it is a race of humans that is different from any other, you might have noticed that you can hear things that other people cant, and can run faster, jump higher, and can do just about anything better than everyone else." She said at length.

"...Yeah, I have always felt a little different about that, but I cant do everything better than everyone else." I replied.

"Well, it is good to see that you are humble about it." She said with a smile, while taking a seat next to me.

"I just don't want to think that I am better than everyone else." I replied.

"And that is good, but I know better, you see...I have been watching you ever since you were born, so I know things about you that you might not even know yourself." She said, and this confused me even more.

"Are you an aunt of mine or something?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I am your guardian, so I know everything about you." She answered.

"Guardian? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Every Droganite has a guardian to help and protect them, and also give advice to help them along the way to prove to themselves." She answered.

"So...in other words, I can pretty much tell you what to do? And what is this stuff about 'proving myself'?" I asked.

"Yes I am at your command, no matter what, and when I was talking about proving yourself I mean proving to yourself, and to the leaders of my world, that you are fit to rule." She answered.

"What do you mean help rule?" I asked.

"Let me explain this better, I come from a world, this is in a totally different dimension. There are eight dimensions that are still good, but there are four that have become corrupt, evil and darkness is all that is in them, and all that will come out of them. The race of Droganites are the only ones permitted to rule over my country. There are very few Droganites, for there are only four born into the world of humans every three thousand years. Two Males, and two Females, they are separated into two pairs, consisting of one Male, and one Female, then sent into different dimensions. Once they are old enough, they are contacted, then told what they are, after that they will each acquire a Guardian to help and guide them along the path to becoming the ruler of Gowhalere, which is name of my home world." She explained.

"Wow...so...I am supposed to be a ruler of a country?" I asked, shocked and amazed.

"Yes, if you can prove that you can rule, then you will be chosen." She answered.

"Cool! so...who is the other Droganite in this world?" I asked curiously.

"I could tell you now, but I think you already know him...or them." She answered.

"Them? I thought you said that there was only two for each dimension." I said half-confused.

"Yes, but I will tell you some other time." She said.

"So, your going to stay?" I asked.

"Well what would a guardian be. If he or she is always somewhere else." She said, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but when do you think we can continue this conversation?" I asked.

"How about...sometime tomorrow." She said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." I said, then watched her disappear through the door.

-------------------------

  
  


I left Rinoa to talk with Alma, _"Hopefully she'll take it better then I did." _I thought, as I neared the doorway to the living room. It had been so long since I seen or heard from my Grandfather, but right now I was really happy to see him.

"Ah Squall, I was hoping that you would follow me." He said with a smile, as I entered the room.

"Yeah, Rin is talking to...someone right now so I decided to come and see my Grampa." I said, sitting down on a couch.

"So...who is she? I know she is your sister, so girlfriend?" He asked.

"No, just a friend from school." I replied.

"So, what was going on earlier?" He asked.

"...(sigh)...We're in big trouble, do you remember Seifer Almasy?" I asked.

"...Yes, I remember him, the little boy who was always doing something, how is he?" He asked.

"Bad I hope." I said bitterly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, it was a couple years ago, and....well just forget about that...once we got older we started going separate ways, and right now he is probably our worst enemy." I explained.

"Oh...how sad, but what is going on? The way you were acting earlier I don't know what to think." He said.

"Grampa, Balamb is under attack, or at least will be in a couple days, the stadium has already been attacked, and just a couple hours ago, Cale...my friends...and me were almost killed, and seifer is the leader of all the attacks, and will be the leader of all attacks in the future." I explained.

"Hmm...well I'm sorry for bringing it up, and if there is anything I can do for you just ask." He said with concern.

"Actually, there is, uh...can I get a shower? I feel really grimy." I said, while standing up.

"Sure, it's just down the hall, and where will you and your friend be staying?" He asked, getting up also.

"Well, I was thinking about getting a couple rooms at the inn." I said.

"Why don't you both stay here." He said.

"Really? Well only if it's alright with you." I said excitedly.

"Well, to have my grandson staying with me tonight, I would be happy, but to have my grandson and his friend stay here tonight, I would be even happier." He said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks...well I'm going to go and get a shower now." I said, and started walking towards the bathroom.

********************

Ah, it felt so good to feel clean again, I was really surprised at how much dirt I had on me _"No wonder I felt so grimy." _I thought.

"Hey, your finally out of there, geez I've been waiting for like...an HOUR." I heard a voice come from my right, I turned and seen Rinoa standing there.

"Why, you haven't been waiting for the bathroom...have you?" I asked playfully.

"Yes! Geez, you take a shower slower than me." She said, while walking towards me.

"Hey! You try going for a week while falling in dirt, getting blown up, and getting into fights, then you see how dirty you are." I said, raising my hands up in defense.

"Ok, your off the hook...for now." She said, trying to hold back from laughing.

"So...uh, what day is it tomorrow?" I asked, half-talking to myself.

"It's Christmas eve, man where have you been." She said, while walking towards the door.

"Wow, Christmas eve already?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what would you want...if I was to get you something?" She asked.

"Ah you don't have to get me anything." I answered.

"Ok, suit yourself." She said with a shrug, then walked into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

I walked down the hallway until I found the living room, but my Grandfather wasn't there so I started looking around the house, until I found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Grampa, where is the room that I will be staying in?" I asked, leaning on the doorway.

"Down the hall to your left, take a right, then the last room at the end of the hall, why you turning in already?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired, anyway see you tomorrow." I said, and walked away, I followed all the directions, and found my room at the very end of the hall, just like he said. I walked through the door, and found myself in a small room, it had a window, a small dresser, and a bed. I was really tired so I just walked to the bed, and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

"I guess after all these years, he still remembers that I don't like PJ's." I said to myself, as I changed out of my torn clothes, and into the other ones.

After I was done changing, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it." I said, as I walked to and opened the door, to see Rinoa standing there.

"What do you need Rin?" I asked.

"You forgot your ring in the bathroom." She said while handing it to me.

"Thanks, I swear if my head was this ring, I wouldn't have one." I said.

"Haha, yeah I'm kind of the same way, but that is a really cool ring." She said, with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I got it from Grampa when I still lived in this town." I said, remembering the time that he gave it to me.

"Wow, you've had it that long?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah, I got it for a Christmas present when I was five, it didn't fit then so I kept it in a safe place until it would fit, and well here it is." I said, while putting it back on my finger.

"Ok, well I'm tired so I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." She said, while walking down the hall.

I turned around, shut the door then did the same.

********************

I slept really good all night, but the stupid sun woke me up the next morning, I threw the blankets aside and walked out of the room rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I heard voices coming from the kitchen so I made my way there.

"Hey sleepy head, you finally woke up." I heard Rinoa say as soon as she saw me enter the kitchen.

"Yeah man, it's two-thirty in the afternoon, I can't remember the last time you woke up late, and even then it was like eight-thirty." I heard another familiar voice coming from the table, I looked to see Irvine sitting there, along with Cale, Zell, and Selphie.

"He---(cough)...(cough)...Hey guys, I see that you've made it here in one piece." I said, getting the grogginess out of my voice.

"Yeah, we slept at the hideout last night, but we got here around nine so we've been waiting a few hours for you." Cale said.

"So...are we going somewhere else today?" Selphie asked.

"Um, it's Christmas Eve, I don't think we should go out of town, what dose everyone else think?" I asked.

"Yeah! I think we should stay here, at least until Christmas is over." Irvine quickly agreed.

"Well, it's not my decision, it all depends on what my Grampa says." I explained.

"Well then, we should ask him." Cale said, getting up from his seat.

"I'll let you go Cale, but it's no big deal if he says no alright." I said, while taking his chair.

"Alright, I'll be right back guys." And with that I watched him walk out of the kitchen.

"So, what do you think he will say?" Irvine asked.

"He'll probably say yes but...I don't really want to be intruding on anything." I answered.

"Oh, ok, so where do you think we should go next?" Irvine asked.

"I was thinking about going back to Balamb." I answered.

"Are...you...serious? I mean what if Galbadians attack again?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I want to get you three back to your parents." I said, pointing at Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa.

"Yeah, I'd like to see my parents again, I mean we've been gone at least a couple weeks." Rinoa said.

"Alright then, it's settled, we'll head back to Balamb when we leave here." I said.

"Hey guys, He said it wasn't a problem, and that he would like to have company over for Christmas." Cale said happily as he walked through the door.

"Ok then, after Christmas we'll head back to Balamb." Irvine said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean what if Galbadia attacks again?" Cale asked.

"Well, we all kind of want to see our family's again." Rinoa answered.

"Ok, I'll let you guys decide where we go." Cale said.

"So, what do you guys think we should do today?" I asked.

"RELAX!!" Irvine yelled excitedly.

"Ok...what does everyone ELSE want to do today?" I asked again.

"I don't know...I'll probably just do the same as Irvine." Cale said, then Zell after him.

"Ok, well I guess we have a few boring old fart's that want to rot in a house all day." I said half laughing.

"Well, what are you going to do Squall?" Cale asked.

"I don't know...but I definitely don't wanna stay cooped up in a house all day." I said.

"Ok, well see ya." Irvine said with a wave.

"Haw haw, I see I will be missed." I said sarcastically.

"Yup, just make sure not to come back, we can't have all these young people with all their energy hanging around here." Irvine said jokingly, then Cale, and Zell started laughing.

"Ok, well I'll leave you old men to fend for yourselves." I said, then I stood up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

-----------------------------

  
  


"Whew, He's gone." Irvine said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Cale and me only told Squall that we weren't gonna do anything so that we could get him something without him knowing." Irvine said, with a big grin.

"Oh! Cool! But...what are you going to get him?" I asked, immediately liking their idea.

"I...don't...know...what do you think we should get him Cale?" Irvine asked, and I could tell that he was thinking really hard.

"Um...I don't know...but we'll definitely have to get him something really cool." Cale answered.

"Well, while you guys are discussing what your going to get him, I already have a plan for what I'm going to do." I said with glee.

"What is it Rin." Irvine asked quickly.

"I was thinking about getting his gunblade upgraded." I answered.

"Well, that would be a good present, but how do you plan on getting it?" Cale asked.

"Well, He's in the shower now...right? then now would be our chance." I answered.

"What if he finds out?" Cale asked.

"Well we cant let him, now can we." Irvine said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Ok, now how about we all chip in and get him the best upgrade that we can." Cale suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, besides...I don't have that much money anyway." I said.

"Hey Zell, an Selph, are you gonna help out too?" Irvine asked, looking at them.

"Sure, I'll do it." Zell answered.

"Yeah me too." Selphie said also.

"Ok, I'll go get his gunblade, you guys think up an excuse alright." Irvine said, and quickly ran out of the kitchen.

"So, what should we say, and not tip him off on what we're doing?" Cale asked, leaning over the table.

"I don't know, maybe if we distracted him or something...he would leave the house without even thinking about it..." Zell said, half to himself.

"Hey! that's a great idea Zell! But who do you think should distract him?" I asked.

"How about you, I mean you two are...good friends right?" Cale asked.

"Yeah, but...I don't know if I could get him to leave the house without his gunblade..." I answered.

"Ah, I'm sure you can think of something." Cale said with a grin.

"Yeah...maybe...alright I'll do it." I said, trying to think of what to say.

"Great! Just leave the rest up to us!" Cale exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright guys, hear it is, now what are we gonna do to get him outta here without this?" Irvine asked, walking towards the cupboards and hiding the gunblade inside one of them.

"Rinoa's going to distract him, and hopefully he won't notice." Cale answered.

"Ok, cool, but Rin I think you should know that it won't be very easy, do you have a plan?" Irvine asked.

"Um...I'm still thinking about what to say..." I answered.

_Thump...thump...thump_ "Ok guys, here he comes, don't give him any clues, we gotta keep it a secret." Irvine said hurriedly.

"Hey guys...why do you all look so guilty?" Squall asked, as he came through the doorway, and looked at us.

"Ah, it's nothin, just thinkin about what to around the house all day." Irvine said, trying to cover for all of us.

"Yeah, I was thinking about watching tv all day." Cale said, backing Irvine up.

"...Ok...whatever, anyway does anyone want to come along with me?" He asked.

"I will!" I said, as I jumped up from my chair.

"Ok, cool, just let me go and get my stuff." He said, heading for the hallway.

"Wait! Do you have to change?" I asked, stepping in front of him.

"...No...why?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Do you have your money with you right now?" I asked, with the same tone.

"Yeah...right here." He answered slowly.

"Alright then! What are we waiting for, sooner we go, sooner we'll get back." I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Man you guys are acting weird...but yeah lets go, besides I don't want to be out all day." He said, totally forgetting about what he was going to do.

_"Whew...that was easier than I thought it would be" _I thought inwardly.

"Alright, well see you old geezers later." He said, getting his coat and boots, and walking out the door.

"Yeah see you all later." I waved, then followed Squall.

"So...why was everyone acting so weird all of a sudden?" Squall asked, as soon as I shut the door.

"I don't know, they have been acting like that lately..." I lied, hoping that he would believe me.

"Ok, well guess it cant be helped." He said, with a shrug.

"Ok, so where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about the General Store." He answered.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going there too, then I could probably find stuff for everyone." I agreed.

"Well, let's go." He said leading the way.

We looked around the store and found a lot of things that I would have never thought would be in a store like this.

"So, what do you think your brother would like?" Squall asked, looking around at different things.

"Umm...he likes chocolate." I answered, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Wow, He's probably going to be the easiest person to get a present for." He said.

"Yeah, I always get him candy for Christmas." I said.

"Haha, well then I don't think we should break tradition." He said with a laugh.

"Nope, guess not." I said, laughing also.

I followed Squall through all of the aisles until we reached the candy section, Squall picked up a box chocolate, and started looking at it, I looked at the window he was facing, and seen Cale and Irvine taking their time, and walking slowly across the front of the store.

_"Geez, whats wrong with their heads, what if Squall sees them." _I thought. "Hey Squall, what kind of stuff does Cale like." I asked, trying to get him facing me instead of the window.

"Uh, well...it's kind of hard to say...I mean, he likes a lot of things..." Squall answered, turning towards me.

"Well, what do you think I should get him?" I asked, looking back at the window again, but Cale, and Irvine were still there, walking slowly.

"I know he needs another one of those Mortar and Pestle things, the one he has is kinda old, and he's complained about it a couple times, so you could get him one of those." He answered.

"Alright, well lets go find one." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me.

"Hey! Whats the rush?" He protested, as he pulled away his hand.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to get it now." I said innocently.

"Man, what is it with everyone? Your all acting weird today." He said, picking up a basket.

"I don't know, probably just all the excitement about Christmas." I said, trying to think up another excuse really fast.

"Yeah...I guess..." He said, following me towards the ingredients section.

****************

  
  


After we found everything we needed at the General Store, we headed towards the Weapons Store.

"Why are we going here?" I asked, hoping that his gunblade wouldn't be any place where he could see it.

"I still have to get something for Cale and Irvine." He explained, as he opened the door for me.

"I thought you got everything at the General Store." I said.

"Just about everything, I just have to get something for Cale and Irvine." He answered.

"Alright, but what are you thinking about getting them?" I asked, as I followed him through all the racks of weapons.

"Well, I know that they have special ammo here, so I was thinking about getting some for Irvine, but I will probably have to look around a little bit for Cale's present." He explained.

"Ok, I'll just be over here." I said, as I walked towards the weapon rack that had caught my eye.

---------------------------

  
  


I was really glad that she wasn't following me, now I could get her present and she wouldn't even know what it was. I walked towards the counter, and asked for the pulse ammo that I knew they always had in stock.

"Hello sir, can I help you." The man behind the counter asked with a friendly voice.

"Yeah, I would like to buy some pulse ammo." I said, then watched as he walked through a door, at this time I looked to make sure that Rinoa wasn't watching and pulled out my ring.

"Ok here you are sir, anything else?" the man asked as he laid down a box of pulse ammo.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you could take and duplicate this." I said quietly, and showed him the ring.

"Wow, this is an original, I haven't seen one of these in a very long time." He said as he examined it.

"I was wondering if it was possible to have it duplicated." I said again.

"Sure, I can have it ready for you tomorrow." He said.

"What! Tomorrow? Couldn't you have it done anytime sooner?" I asked.

"Well...tell you what, if you can come by early tomorrow I will have it done for you." He said.

"How early are we talking about here?" I asked.

"When the store opens at six." He answered.

"Ok I'll come by at six to pick it up." I said.

"Great, now what metal do you want it made out of? Zinc? Copper? Nickel?" 

"Could you make it all pure silver?" I asked.

"Sure, but it will cost a little more." He explained.

"How much will it be?" I asked.

"About...250 dollars sir." He answered.

"Alright, I'll be here by six to pick it up." I said.

"Good, now will that be all?" He asked.

"No, I still have to look around for something." I answered then turned, and headed toward one of the weapon racks.

"Ok, take your time." He called from behind me.

Now I had something for Rin, and Irvine, but I still had to get something for Cale. I looked through all of the swords, but from the looks of his I was starting to think that he got it upgraded, so I had to look for something else. 

"Hey Squall, have you got everything that you need yet?" I heard Rinoa ask as I came close to where she was standing.

"Just about, I have have to find something for Cale." I answered, as I found a rack full of armor.

"Wow, I didn't think it would take you that long to get something for Irvine." She said, as she followed me.

"Yeah...well...the shopkeeper had trouble finding the right ammo." I lied, coming up with a good excuse.

"Oh, ok." She said quietly.

I had looked through all of the weapons, and now pretty much all of the armor, but I still couldn't find anything. That was until I came across a pair of red armored gauntlets. I knew that they would be better than the leather ones that he had now.

"Hey Rin, what do you think of these?" I asked, as I showed her the gauntlets.

"Wow...they look really cool, I bet that he would really like them, besides they match the color of his other armor." She answered, as she looked at them.

"Ok, now we both have stuff for everyone, lets get back to my grandfathers house." I said, as I went to the counter, and paid for the ammo, gauntlets, and the ring.

We made our way out of the store, and I was walking towards the house when I felt a ball of cold wet snow hit the back of my head. 

"Hahaha...gotcha!" Rinoa laughed from behind me.

"Oh! You think your pretty funny don't you." I laughed as I dropped our bags by a tree, and made a snowball of my own.

I wasn't a very good shot, for every snowball that I threw she would only step out of the way, but it was totally different in her case for she hit me just about everytime she threw one.

"Haha, your terrible when it comes to snowball fights." She said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, I'll show you." I said as I picked up another one, but it had the same results as all of the other ones.

We kept up our little snowball fight for another fifteen minutes, and it still had the same results, I was terrible, and she was creaming me.

"Haha, bow to the queen of snowball fights." She yelled as she made a mock hero stance.

"Haha, did you learn that from Irvine?" I asked as I tried hitting her again, but to no avail.

"Well...guess the secret is out." She said with a smile.

We kept it up for a little while longer, until I tackled her and myself down in the snow, I guess I did it a little too hard, because we went skidding. When we came to a stop, I found her face only an inch away from mine, I felt heat rising quickly to my face as she got up.

"Um...sorry about that." I said after awhile, and found that she was blushing also.

"It's ok, but lets go inside, I'm getting kind of cold out here." She said, trying to hide her face.

"...Sounds good to me." I said, as I got up and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said quietly, and started walking towards the house.

I went back to get our stuff, then followed her into the house. Once I got inside, I found no one there except Rinoa.

"Hello! Is anybody hear?" I yelled, as I took by boots and coat off.

"Yeah, in the living room." I heard Irvine's faint voice answer.

I walked to my room and dropped my bags off, then I went and knocked on Rinoa's door, she opened it and thanked me for bringing her stuff, then shut the door.

_"Guess she doesn't want to talk to me." _I thought, as I walked towards the living room.

As soon as I arrived, I found Irvine and Cale sprawled out on one couch each, lazily watching tv.

"So did you have fun?" Irvine asked, with a sly grin.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, but we were watching your snowball fight." Irvine said, trying to hold back from laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Your a good fighter, probably one of the best, but when it comes to snowball fights you suck." Irvine said, breaking into laughter along with Cale.

"Yeah...I know, but do you have to rub it in." I said.

"Nope, but we are." Irvine said, laughing harder.

"Ok, ok, you can shut up now." I said irritably.

"Ok, whew...but what a way to end it." Irvine said, calming down, then breaking back into laughter again.

"Haw, haw, I can tell when I'm not wanted." I said, as I rose from my chair.

"Aww man, you can never take a joke can ya." Irvine said.

"No, not when it's personal like this." I said, heading for the doorway.

"Aww c'mon Squall, alright I'll stop." Irvine yelled.

"Ok, but...where did Zell and Selphie go?" I asked, turning around.

"Oh, they went shopping, they'll be back soon, and Grampa said he wanted to go and get a Christmas tree with all of us." Cale answered, and right after he said that Zell and Selphie could be heard coming through the door and taking off their boots and coats.

"Ok, well thats them, I'll go get Rinoa." I said, and walked down the hall until I came to her room, I knocked and waited for her to come to the door.

I heard the click, and then the door slowly opened, "Hi Squall, what do you need?" She asked.

"Well, Grampa wants to take all of us and get a Christmas tree." I explained.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a minute." She said with a small smile, then closed her door. 

I waited a few minutes, wondering if she was mad about what happened earlier, but my thoughts were interrupted as she opened her door and walked out.

"Are you ok?" I asked, before slowly walking down the hallway with her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you upset...about what happened earlier?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well...it was the last thing I expected, but no I'm not upset about it." She answered.

"So...are we still friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." was all she said, and I was relieved.

"Great! Now come on, lets not hold up everyone else any longer." I said, walking a little faster.

"HEY! So THERE you two are." Irvine yelled as we came through the kitchen doorway. 

"Yeah, well are we leaving or what." I said, as I put my boots on.

"Yup, just waitin for you." Irvine said, as he walked out the door.

"So Grampa, where are we going to get a tree?" I asked, as I closed the door behind me.

"There's a place just out of town, we'll get one there." He said, as he led the way.

We walked for about ten minutes, until we came across a large building, that looked like a log cabin...only bigger.

"So Grampa, is this the place?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be able to buy one here." He answered, as he walked up to the outpost, and started talking with the man.

While he was doing that, I turned around, and got blasted in the face buy a tightly packed snowball. _"Oh no, not again." _I thought.

"Pah ha ha ha!" Irvine laughed, as he seen the outcome of his snowball.

"Oh, you think your reeeeal funny don't you." I said, as I bent down and made a snowball of my own.

"Yes, now I get to whoop your butt in a snowball fight." He laughed, but was quickly silenced as my snowball hit him in the face.

"Wow, looks like I'm getting better." I laughed, as I seen the look on his face.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He yelled, as he ran for a tree in cover.

I turned my head to see Zell and Cale, standing there. They both looked at each other, then ran for a tree. I made another snowball, and walked quickly from tree to tree looking for Irvine to pop up, but he never did. I stopped and looked around, then I heard a noise from behind me, I tried to turn but it was too late, for I found myself on the ground, with my face pushed in the snow.

"That's not fair Irvine!" I yelled, spitting snow out of my mouth.

"Ha ha! All is fair in the games of love and war my friend!" He laughed, as he ran behind another tree.

"Great! Now I won't be afraid of playing a little rough." I yelled, as I imitated what he had just done.

"I made two more snowballs, and ran out from behind my tree, I seen a brown coat, and quickly threw a snowball, but it only knocked off his hat, then I threw the other one and hit him in the back of his head, after that I ran behind another tree so that I wouldn't get hit.

"HEY! Not the hat!" He yelled.

"All is fair in the games of love and war my friend." I laughed as I made two more.

I seen a flash of red come from my right, I looked over quickly, and dodged a snowball, then I threw one of my own, hitting him in the chest, then I turned to see Zell hiding from Cale.

"Hey, what do you say we team up." I said, as I made another snowball.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea to me." Zell agreed.

"Ok then, lets go." I said, and started running again.

I ran, looking around to try and find either Cale or Irvine, until I finally seen both of them jump out in front of me at the same time. One snowball had already hit Cale by the time I raised my hand up to throw my own, then mine found its place on Irvine coat, Zell and me kept on throwing snowballs, then ended up running after them as they tried to get away from us.

"Ok...hahaha...ok...we give up...STOP!" Irvine yelled, from where he was on the ground.

I looked over at Zell, then helped Irvine up from off of the ground, as he did the same with Cale.

"You giving up already." I laughed as I dropped my snowball.

"Yeah, I'm tired of getting hit with snowballs." Irvine answered, as he started walking back towards the outpost.

"Ok, well now I know I don't suck that bad." I said triumphantly, then followed Irvine.

Once I walked out of the woods, I seen Rinoa and Selphie pointing and laughing at us.

"What's so funny?" I asked, as I came closer to them.

"You...you looked...and sounded like monkeys in a food fight." Rinoa answered, trying to stop laughing.

"Heheh, you can thank Irvine for your laughter." I said, as I walked to where my Grandfather was standing.

"So who won?" Selphie asked, after she stopped laughing.

"We did." Zell answered her, gesturing at himself, then pointing at me.

"So Zell must have done all the work huh." Rinoa said playfully, while directing her words at me.

"Actually no, I don't know what happened, but I could hit pretty good." I answered.

"Ok, so which tree do you want?" I heard my Grandfather ask.

"How about this one?" Selphie asked, as she ran up to a tree that was about five and a half feet tall.

"Sure, let's get this one." Irvine agreed, as he took the saw and cut it down.

"So, we have to carry this thing all the way back to your house?" I asked with a grunt, as I grabbed a part of the tree and held it up.

"Well, not unless you brought a car." He answered with a smile.

"Ok, well let's get going, I'm starting to get cold." Zell said, and also grabbed a part of the tree.

After we got back to the house, we got out all of my Grandfathers old ornaments, and decorated the tree together, we probably got it done in a couple hours, then just sat there and watched it in the dark.

"So what did you guys do all day?" I asked Irvine and Cale.

"Uh...we...stayed here and watched tv...all day..." Irvine answered, pathetically trying to come up with an excuse.

"Suuure, c'mon what did you do?" I asked again.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, except reelaax, just what we told ya we were going to do." Cale answered, but I could tell that there was something he wasn't telling me, so I decided to drop it, because I knew I couldn't get it out of them.

"Ok, whatever, but it's late and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." I said with a yawn, then lazily got up from the couch.

After I got in my room, I realized that I hadn't wrapped the presents that I had gotten everyone, so I made my way down the hall to where Rinoa's room was, and knocked on the door, I waited a couple seconds then heard some shuffling from inside the room, then she opened the door.

"Hey Squall, did you decide to finally get yourself off of that couch?" She asked jokingly.

"Heh...yeah, I just realized that I still need to wrap the stuff I got everyone, and I don't have any wrapping paper, so I wondering if you had any left." I explained quickly.

"Oh sure, just wait a minute." She said, and disappeared into her room, I heard things being moved then she appeared again, "here's the wrapping paper, and do you have scissors and tape?" She asked, as she handed me the paper.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to scrounge some up, anyway thanks." I said, holding up the paper.

"Oh, no problem, I mean what else was I going to do with it." She said.

"Yeah, good point, anyway see ya tomorrow." I said, and started walking down the hall, then I thought of something, and turned around, "Hey Rin...it's only eight...would you want to go for a walk later on?" I asked.

"...Sure, but how late are we talking here?" She asked, leaning up against her doorway.

"As soon as I'm done wrapping stuff." I answered.

"Ok, yeah, I'd like that." She said with a smile.

"Ok, cool, well I'll see ya in a little bit then." I said, and went back into my room. _"Geez Squall, that's the best you can come up with." _I thought to myself, and I pulled out everything that I needed.

It only took me about a half hour, but I wasn't one of those people who cant wrap very good, and the presents that I wrapped ended up looking like deformed junk, but at least they were wrapped.

(A/N Hey kinda sounds like the way I wrap...I can't do it very good...welp anywayz back to the story)

I put everything in a bag and slowly walked out my door, then made my way towards Rinoa's room. I knocked a couple times and waited for her to come to the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked, as soon as she opened the door.

"Yeah, lets go." She answered, and shut her door behind her.

"I just got done wrapping stuff, and I was going to put them under the tree before we left." I said, and held up the bag of items.

"Good idea, but I already did that with mine, so I'll be waiting at the door." She said, and walked into the kitchen.

I walked down the hall towards the living room, then heard hushed voices, so I slowed down and walked more quietly, when I got to the living room, I looked and seen Irvine and Cale shaking presents and trying to figure out what was in them.

"Cant you guys wait till tomorrow?" I asked, as I walked in.

"No, we wanna see what we got tonight." Irvine said, then picked up another present and shook it.

"Alright, whatever, just don't tell me what I got, I can wait till tomorrow, and you better hope that there is nothing breakable in those packages." I said, while taking everything out of the bag I was holding, and setting them under the tree, then I walked back to the kitchen to find Rinoa waiting for me, I put on my boots and got my coat, then we were out of there.

"So, where exactly are we going?" She asked as I shut the door.

"Oh...you'll see soon enough." I said with a smile.

"C'mon tell me." She said impatiently.

"No, it will only take us a few minutes." I said stubbornly.

"Alright...I guess I can wait a few minutes." She said, and we started walking.

We walked through the forest, past a few frozen ponds, then up a hill.

"Wow...it's...beautiful." Rinoa said, as soon as we got to the top of the hill. We were over looking the forest, and in the distance we could see the small tranquil town of Akthah, with smoke slowly rising from the chimneys.

"Yeah, I thought this would be something that you would like to see." I said, as I brushed some snow off of a large rock, then sat down, and motioned to Rinoa to do the same. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes just looking at the scenery until I finally looked over at her and seen that something was bothering her.

"What's the matter Rin?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing...it's just...what's going to happen as soon as we get back to Balamb, I mean will we all go back to the same way life was a couple weeks ago...or...what." She said, and I could here the sadness in her voice.

"I...don't know...I'll probably be called back to the Garden, and I might even have to go to war if Galbadia attacks again." I said thoughtfully, trying to come up with an answer.

"So, I probably won't see you again...right?" She asked sadly.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to die or something." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, if you have to go to war...then what if you don't come back." She said, and I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey, what did I promise before, didn't I say that I'll always come back, besides...what about this whole Droganite thing, we still have to figure out what's going on with that." I said, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"So your the other one, Alma told me that I knew who it was, and I was starting to think that it was you." She said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, I've known since I woke up at the stadium, but they didn't tell me who the other was until a little later, but I was starting to think that you were the other one in this world." I said, thinking back to the time I was talking with Apock.

"So, who is your guardian?" She asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"His name is Apock, he is the reason why I'm here right now, I think they made a good choice when they chose him to be my guardian." I answered, remembering the different times that I would have died if he wasn't there.

"Wow, he sounds really cool, but I still don't know about all of this, I mean one day I'm just a normal girl, then before I know it...I'm told that I am supposed to help rule over a world that I never knew about." She said, and I could tell that she was brightening up a little bit.

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking when I first found out about being a king or whatever, but I have been thinking about it a lot and I'm starting to think that maybe, just maybe, I might actually want to become a king." I said, while standing up and looking at the town again.

"Yeah, I'm slowly starting to think the same, I don't know if I'll be any good at being a queen or whatever, but I could learn, and hopefully I could be good at it." She said, standing beside me.

"Yeah, same here, but...I don't know if I will ever be able to see my friends again, or my family, or be able to continue in the army, I know it's dangerous...fighting in wars, and fighting period, but there is something there that draws me, to feel the adrenaline rush coursing through my body, sensing the heat of battle, there's not a feeling like it in the world, but I still don't know why I would like something like that...my Grandfather was once in the army, he was the best soldier that was they had, there was no one that could defeat him in battle, and there was no one that was ranked higher than him, so he has always been the person I looked up to the most, and I want to be just like him, so that is probably why I fight, and why I go to wars." I said, once again losing myself in my thoughts, and memories.

"Wow, that's a dream that you will probably be able to achieve." She said, looking up at me.

"You really think so?" I asked, looking back down at her.

"Yeah, unlike my dream, I could probably never be able to make that come true." She said looking back down at the ground.

"Well, what is it? I just told you my dream, so you should tell me yours." I said enthusiastically.

"No, you would laugh." She said.

"No I won't, come on just tell me." I said once again.

"Alright, alright...I always wanted to be a singer, like my mom, she was the one who wrote and sang 'Eyes on me', and I always wanted to be able to sing like my mom, and write my own songs and stuff like that." She said, looking up at me.

"Hey, that's a good dream, but why don't you think it will ever come true?" I asked.

"I cant sing, I have tried, but I never could sing as good as my mom." She answered.

"Ah, that's all, well you know...you shouldn't give up just like that, I mean when I was younger, I was never what you would call tough, I was always really skinny, and I couldn't even throw a punch without falling on my butt, I was always laughed at by the other boys that lived in town, and when I was about fourteen I decided that I wasn't going to take it anymore, so I started training myself, I ran, lifted weights, did everything that I knew to make my dream come true, and look at me now, I'm well on my way to fulfilling my dream, so if you start working towards your dream, it will come true." I said.

"...Thanks Squall, I'm glad to know someone like you, someone who I can count on, and that you think I can do it." She said, looking up at me with a teary smile.

"No problem, glad I could help you out." I said, and when I looked into her eyes, then something clicked, I felt my stomach feel really weird, my legs felt like goo, and then I got this weird feeling all over me, I felt myself moving closer to her, then our lips met...it felt REALLY weird...I had never felt like this before, it wasn't pain...it wasn't sadness...I felt...happy, like I was jumping around...or something, and I guess she felt the same way, for she wasn't trying to pull away, we stayed like that for a couple more seconds, then slowly pulled away. I felt heat rising to my face, and looked to see that she was blushing also.

"Um...sorry about that...I don't know what got into me." I said embarasedly, then tried looking at anything other than her.

"No need to be sorry, I felt the same way." She said quietly.

"Y-you mean...you liked it?" I asked in disbelief, she slowly nodded, then smiled at me. "Wow...you actually...like me?" I asked.

"...Yeah, I've liked you for a while." She said, blushing a deeper red.

I stood there not believing what I was hearing, I never thought that a girl would actually like me, especially a girl as pretty and nice as Rinoa. "Well, I feel the same way about you, whenever I was around you I always got this weird feeling, and I never knew what it was...until now." I said, watching her face become happier. "Well, it's getting cold out hear, I think we should start heading back, what about you." I said, as I started walking down the slope.

"Yeah, I agree." She said happily, and followed me.

It took us about ten minutes of walking, and we finally got back to the house, we said our good-nights, and I started walking towards my room, thinking about all that had happened tonight.

  
  


*************

  
  


I woke up early, and made my way quietly out the door, and headed for the weapons shop, hoping that Rinoa's ring was done. I walked through the door, and walked up to the counter to find the same guy who was there the day before.

"So is the ring done?" I asked.

"Yes, just wait a minute, I'll be right back." He said, and disappeared through a doorway, then came back after a couple minutes with both rings.

"Wow, you did a really good job, thanks a lot." I said, looking at the ring, it had the same designs on it as mine, only it was silver instead of the bronzish color that mine had.

"So is she someone really special?" the man asked.

I looked up, "Yeah, very special." I answered, and remembered what had happened the night before.

"Well that's good, now will you be needing anything else?" He smiled warmly.

"No thanks, but why are you open on Christmas?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not open all day, just till nine, then I'll lock up and go home." He answered.

"Ok, well have a nice Christmas." I said, and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks, you too." He called from behind me.

I made my way through the town, the sun was starting to rise, and I could feel my nose turning into an ice cube, I got back to the house, and surprisingly Irvine and Cale weren't up yet, _"Sometimes I don't know if they're little kids, or grown men." _I thought to myself, then decided to go back to bed.

  
  


*****************

  
  


"WAKE UP SQUALL IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" I heard Irvine yell excitedly, and barge into my room. "COME ON SLEEPY HEAD GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" He yelled again, while jumping in the air.

"Go away Irvine, I don't want to get up yet." I said groggily, and put my pillow over my head.

"Ok, I didn't wanna hafta do this but...oh well, I'm gonna do it anyway." I heard him say, then felt my mattress being picked up and then I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up, I'm up, now can you leave, I'll be out in a minute." I said, with a yawn, and started rubbing my eyes.

"Sure, but I will come back if you don't come out soon." He said, and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I looked at my clock, and it read 9:21, _"Wow they let me sleep in that long? normally him and Cale would be bugging me at seven."_ I thought, and changed into some pants and a shirt, then walked out and headed for the living room.

"Whadya get! Whadya get!" I heard Cale's voice yell with excitement.

"Did you know that you sound like a five year old right now." I said, directing my words at Cale, as soon as I walked into the room.

"Hey the grumpy old guy has awaken, bowt time." He said, as soon as he heard my voice.

"Yeah, Irvine can do a pretty good job at getting grumpy old guys out of bed." I yawned, and plopped down on the couch, Rinoa, Irvine, and Zell were the only ones missing, but wih Irvine's foolproof way of getting people out of bed, I knew that they would be here very soon, and I was right for Rinoa and Zell slowly trudged into the room, followed by a giddy Irvine.

"Alright everyone is here, now we can open stuff!" Cale exclaimed, as he practically dove for his pile of presents.

I waited until everyone was done opening theirs, then I slowly walked towards my pile, the room suddenly went quiet, and I felt like everyone's eyes were on me, but I just reached for one of my presents instead of paying attention to them, a big one caught my eye, and I grabbed it and walked back to the couch, I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"...What are you guys staring at?" I asked.

"Just open it." they all said at the same time.

"Ok, whatever." I said, and slowly ripped the paper off.

"Geez man, we aren't saving the paper, just rip it." Irvine said impatiently.

I decided to listen to him for once, and just tore off all the paper, it was a big box, and I could tell that there was something heavy inside. I slowly opened it and my breath caught in my throat, it was my gunblade, only it was updated, it had a gold handle, and the blade was made out of silver, it was polished so well I could see my own reflection perfectly, and all of the little nicks and dents, and scratches were completely gone. I slowly raised it out of the box, and held it with one hand, it was a whole lot lighter than before it was upgraded, the handle fit my hand so perfectly it was like it was made for...me, and when I flicked the side if the blade it gave off the perfect ring.

"Wow...you guys didn't have to do this." I said in awe.

"Aww man, coarse we did, jus think of it as a really cool Christmas present alright." Irvine said, walking over then giving me a pat of the back.

"So...you like it?" Rinoa asked.

"No, I love it, but whose idea was it to do this?" I asked, looking around at everyone, and they all pointed at Rinoa. "It was your idea to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we all chipped in, so it's from all of us." She explained.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed, as I walked over and kissed her like what I had done last night.

"Hey! It's about time!" I heard Irvine yell, over all the noise.

I stood back and looked at it again, it was the best looking gunblade I had seen in a long time, sure I liked my old one, but this upgrade totally blew it out of the water.

"So, you really like it?" She asked.

"Well...it's probably the best present I've gotten for Christmas in a long time." I answered, looking at it again.

"Whew, I didn't think that you would like it." She said, letting out a long sigh.

"Well, you were wrong, and now I have something for you, just wait here a minute, I'll be right back." I said, walking out of the living room, making my way towards my room, once I arrived, I got the box that held her ring in it, and started heading back to the living room hoping that she would like it.

"Ok, your gonna have to close your eyes." I said, hiding her present behind my back. I watched her close her eyes, and I moved closer to her. "Ok, you can open them now." I said and handed over the box. I watched her open it, then seen the look of complete shock.

"It's...beautiful..." She said in awe, taking the ring out and looking at it closer.

"do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you so much!" She said, then threw her arms around me.

"Yeah sure, no problem." I said, and returned the hug.

The rest of the day was very relaxing, I spent pretty much all of my time with Rinoa, Zell was watching tv all day along with Selphie, and Cale and Irvine went outside to 'play' with the stuff that that they had gotten earlier, every now and then we could hear a painful howl followed by "STOP HITTING ME!" and we knew that they were training, then we had a really big Christmas dinner that night, followed by more sitting around and doing nothing, so just as I said, the day was very relaxing.

-----------------------------

Whew...(sigh)...well that's the end of chap seven, an I'll start workin on chap eight very soon, an YEAH I KNOW that it's not Christmas anymore (sniff) but hey! Who says I cant write what I want when I want, so I decided to put in a Christmas chap, an hopefully it turned out ok.

And WHOA!!! I never knew that this romance stuff would be so hard to write, I am normally writing blood n guts n stuffs, and it was REALLY hard to keep out a fight scene, but I did it, so hope ya liked this chap.

Ok now to say GEEEE TAAAANKS to everyone who reviewed my story.

Berlinbrowneyes: Hay looks like I gotsa new frend...cool, anywayz thanks for readin my story, and im looking forward to you updating, and to all the people who like Zelda fics check her story (it's WAYYYYY better than what I could ever do, but don't tell her I said that) and she also has a really good FF8 story too * cough* coffin nails * cough* she dont think it's a good story but I do, anywayz I got more peepulz'z to thank so C YA

Aloneandnotafraid: Yo , glad ya like the idea of bein put in anudder stry, I'm prolly gonna put you in the nex chap, an hopefully it wont take ya so long to come an reed my new chap, an hope that you can get yerz up before the end of the month, anywayz hope you enjoyed this chap, an still more to come, alrite well I still have more peepulz'z ta thank to C YA

Rhi-an: Yo, hope you liked this chap, I know you asked if I would make it more on the upbeat, so hopefully this was on more of an upbeat, but the next ones will be fightin and training and....stuff, and sonce everyone except BerlinBrownEyes is sayin that I should quit spellin all rong an stuff...well I'm tryin to, it's just when I dont hafta spell rite I wont (needs one of those cool smily faces rite here) alright well I got more peepul to thank so C YA

Zelda's fairy...or Lost Soul 01...whatever your still the same person: Hey why did ya change your author name...well I guess thats for you to decide, an I'm trying to come up with a new author name for me so I think I should shut my big yapper, anyway glad to see that you updated your story, just too bad that I cant get to chap 4...but hay at least I could read chap 5 so it's not all that bad, and as I said before, dont worry about spelling stuff wrong, I wont take it offensively (trust me I wont) besides I still have trouble spelling Draco...drogdite...dragos...Droganite ah there we go, see I still cant spell it rite without messin up a few times (needs another smily face right here) anywayz hope ya liked this chap and there will be more to come so C YA

Clyde: Lolap only I know who this is, could be me...or could be sumone else...lolap anywayz C YA

Dark Eva: Yo man, where'dya go? Welp hope to hear from you soon so C YA

Ok well that everyone, counts how many readers I have on one hand...ok well I think thats everyone...could be wrong...sorry if your not in the thanks an stuff.

Anyways, I'll try and get my new chap up soon, it will have more fighting in it but mebbee if you all ask nicely I'll try and put in a little romance and stuff, (I'm no good at it) anywayz see all you peepulz'z later (waves) C YA

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. Surprise, Surprise

  
  


  
  


  
  


Wrong Intentions

By Kool Kaizer

  
  


Ch.8: Surprise, Surprise.

  
  


--------------------------------

  
  


"YOU FOOL! Why do I even put up with wimps like you!" Alktash screamed at me, once he found out I had lost to Squall once again.

"Shut up Alktash! I am the master here, and I am NOT going to take this from a lowly guardian like you!" I yelled back.

"You have NO knowledge of the power I possess, you pathetic human, I can grind your bones to ashes quicker than you could blink." He growled fiercely, while grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me up to his face.

"How dare you! I am your master! You are the one that shall be the dirt that I walk on!" I yelled back, unfazed by his threat.

"I have no master, I am my own leader, and I shall not take this from a weak human like you." He growled angrily.

"You are my guardian right, then I should not have to put up with this, I am the master and you are the guardian, now get that through your thick head Alktash, for I am not intimidated by your empty threats." I spat in his face, then heard him mumble something inaudible under his breath. "What was that! Are you talking back to ME!" I yelled angrily, as I punched him in the face, then threw him down on the ground. "I shall NOT have an inferior talking back to me! Do I make myself clear!" I screamed in rage, as I kicked him in the side, I watched him spit up blood, then stepped back satisfied that I had proved my point.

"...(cough)...Chrystal, I won't do it again Master Almasy." He growled almost inaudibly, then picked himself up off of the ground.

"Good, now that I have proved my point, I want you to train me more thoroughly in the ways of the blade, so that when I come across Squall again I will tear him apart, and I will be able to make his life miserable." I ordered, as I imagined killing Squall slowly and painfully by my hand.

"Yes Master, there is a secret place for training that I know of, it will seem like a year to us, but actually it will only be a day in the normal world." He growled lowly.

"Good, good, you shall take me there, and Alktash...I don't want to be referred to as Master again, from now on you shall refer to me as Lord Almasy, I think it has a certain ring of superiority to it, what about you?" I asked, liking the way he was listening to me now.

"Yes Lord Almasy, it does." He agreed, and I could tell that it was forced, then I watched him leave the room.

_"Heh, all that you have to do is show them whose the boss, then they obey your every command." _I though triumphantly to myself, then called a soldier into the room that I was in.

"Y-yes Major, what is it?" He asked, as he saluted then stood at attention.

"At ease Sergeant...I want preparations to be made for an attack on Balamb City, then one for Balamb Garden at the same time, make sure that no one is left alive at the Garden, I want no more threats to my plan...and if Sergeant Leonhart just so happens to be there...don't kill him, bring him to me first, I would like the pleasure of killing him myself...heheheh." I ended with an evil laugh.

"Yes sir, but what about Commander Kinneas, and General Kramer?" He asked.

"...Bring them also, I would like to have a little chat with them before they die." I answered.

"Yes sir, and is there anything else?" He asked.

"Why yes, come to think of it...there is...Crobik! Come here." I yelled, and a dark figure came out of the shadows at the other side of the room.

"Yes sir?" It asked in a metallic tone.

"Sergeant! Meet Crobik, he is an android, and he will be in command until I return." I said.

"Yes sir, but may I ask where you are going?" He asked.

"I will be gone...on personal business, and Crobik here will be in charge until I return, and when I do I want the preparations for the attack complete, and waiting for only my command." I ordered.

"Yes sir, and is there anything else?" He asked once more.

"No Sergeant, you are dismissed." I said, and watched as he stepped back into attention, saluted, then walked out the door.

"Crobik! I trust that you understand what is going on." I said, as I turned to look at the android.

"Yes sir, and I eagerly await your return." It answered, in the same metallic tone, and saluting.

"Good, I will be only a couple days at the latest, and I want you to look over the preparations, and make sure that there will be no flaws, and when I return... I expect everything to be in order." I ordered, watched him salute again, then I walked towards the door, and made my way outside to meet up with Alktash.

-----------------------------

  
  


"Hey Squall an Rin, you two ready to leave?" Irvine asked, walking up to us.

"Just about, why are the SeeD's here already?" I asked.

"No, but they should be here pretty soon." Irvine answered, then ran out the door.

"Well, looks like we're finally going back home Rin, are you excited about being able to see your parents again?" I asked, as I sat on my bed.

"Yes, it seems like I haven't seen them forever." She answered.

"Well, it** has** been two weeks, and they're probably worried about you Zell, and Selphie." I said.

"...Yeah, but could you come with me? I'm sure that that my parents would like to meet you." She asked, getting up from where she was sitting beside me.

"Sure, but I'm going to have to check in with the General first, then I'll probably be free." I answered, standing up also.

"Ok cool, well I'll see you in a little bit, I still have to pack some things." She said, then disappeared though the doorway.

I didn't know what it was about her, but she always seemed to be able to leave me feeling happy, and probably grinning idiotically like Irvine.

"I am glad to see that you two are finally together." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Hey Apock, where have you been these past couple of days?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"I had been called back to my homeworld on official business, but I am back now, anyway I have been asked to take you to the TTC." He answered, leaning up against the wall.

"TTC...what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"TTC stands for Training Time Continuum, you can set it for any length of time that you want, maybe a year...two years...maybe even ten, but it wont take more than a day at least in normal time." He explained.

"...Why would I need to do something like that?" I asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Well, I have bad news...and then even more bad news...which do you want first?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really care, just tell me." I said.

"Ok...there are towns all over Balamb right now...they are being burned to the ground, and the people living in these towns are either being killed or taken prisoner." He said gravely.

"WHAT!! why didn't you come to tell me earlier, and why hasn't the Balamb army put a stop to this?" I yelled, as I jumped to my feet.

"I am sorry that I haven't told you sooner, but Balamb Garden, and Balamb City have been attacked also, the Garden is still somewhat active, but it has been greatly weakened, there are many soldiers that have died, while protecting both the City, and the Garden, and it is only a matter of time before they are attacked again." He replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm when something like this has happened? And WHY are you wanting to take me somewhere else when I am needed here!" I yelled again, and walked to my window.

"Squall, calm down, what I just told you was the good news, the bad news is that Seifer has been trained by Alktash, he is a whole lot more stronger than what you could ever think, I know it's not the right time to do this but...I need you to come with me, inside the TTC you will be trained extensively for a year, it will only be you and me, and I will be teaching you everything that I know." He explained.

"A YEAR!? Apock! I cant be gone a year! I am a soldier of Balamb! It is MY duty to my country to defend it!" I yelled again.

"Squall! Calm down! It will seem like a year to us but it will only be a day here." He explained hurriedly.

"A day? How can a year be turned into a day?" I asked, finally calming down.

"There is a time continual devise at this place where we will be going, it's complicated but to make it simple...it speeds up the normal time for us by ninety-five percent, so it will be a full year for us, but it will be a day here, so you will only be behind the others by one day." He explained, trying to get me to comply.

"Sorry Apock, but I have to get back to the Garden, I have to get the others to safety, then I will probably have to go to war with Galbadia, so I don't have time to be going off on training expeditions like what you want me to." I said.

"Squall, I know that what I'm trying to talk you into sounds selfish, but it has to be done, if you even so much as try to fight seifer again...I know what will happen, and as your guardian, I cannot let that happen, so will you please rethink this." He pleaded.

"Apock, I am sorry...but I can't do it, I must get the others to safety." I said, walking towards the doorway.

"What about Rinoa?" He asked, stopping me from taking one step further.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"How do you plan on getting her to safety? And how do you plan on protecting her if anything happens along the way?" He asked.

"I'm taking her, Zell and Selphie to their parents, they will be safe there." I answered.

"Her parents are dead, they were killed by Seifer's men." He said sadly.

"What! When did this happen?" I asked in shock.

"It was on the day of the tournament." He answered, then our conversation was interrupted as Rinoa burst into my room crying, and ran to me.

"Rinoa, whats wrong?" I asked, as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"..._sniff_...A-Alma...told m-me what happened...to my p-parents..." She cried.

"Rinoa...I'm sorry about what happened to them..." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I n-never even g-got to say g-goodbye to th-them..." She said at length, then started crying again.

Right now I didn't really know what to do, this was the first time anything like this had ever happened to me, and I was never really good at helping other people solve their problems, but I had to do something now, it's just...I didn't know what to do.

"Rinoa...there is nothing I can do to bring your parents back...but I can promise you right now that I will do everything in my power to protect you and your brother and sister, but right now I don't know what to do, Balamb Garden has been attacked...so I can't take you there...but I will come up with something." I said, trying to comfort her once again.

"Thank you Squall, I feel a little better now." She said weakly, and started walking towards my door.

"Rinoa hold on a minute...there is someone I want you to meet, Apock, can you become visible again?" I asked looking over at him.

He gave a nod, and I heard a short gasp come from behind me.

"Rin, this is Apock, he was the one that told me about your parents, and also about the Garden." I explained, turning towards her.

"H-hi, Apock." She said, quickly trying to get the tears out of her eyes.

"Hello young mistress, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said, with a small bow.

"Just call me Rinoa." She said with a small smile.

"Rin, there are still some things that I have to talk about with Apock, so could you please do me a favor and gather everyone else in the living room?" I asked, then she nodded and left my room. "Is there anything else that I should know?" I asked, as I turned toward Apock again.

"...Yes...your father...has been killed also...during the attack on Balamb." He answered sadly.

"W-what...killed?...how?" I asked in shock.

"He was killed by a stray bullet...but I do not know anymore than that." He answered.

"Come on...w-we have to tell the others what has happened." I said, and walked out the door, quickly followed by Apock. Once I reached the living room, everyone was there, and wondering why I wanted them to come.

"Squall, what do you need? the transport ship will probably be here in a couple minutes, and I'm still not even ready yet!" Irvine whined as soon as I walked through the doorway.

"Irvine...there isn't going to be any transport ship." I said, sitting down in a chair.

"What do you mean? Of coarse there is gonna be a transport ship, they told me that they would send one the day after Christmas!" Irvine said.

"Well then you don't know what I know...Balamb garden has been attacked." I said, stopping long enough to hear the short gasps, then noticed that I had everyones attention. "and the army has suffered terrible losses, there are towns all over the country that have been attacked, people have died...and Galbadia is still on a rampage, also the Garden and Balamb City have been attacked." I said, and looked around the room to see a look of shock on everyones' faces.

"...What about dad? Is he alright?" Cale asked, as soon as he got over the shock of what I just told them.

"...(sigh)...Cale...dad...has been killed...he died in the attack on Balamb." I answered sadly.

""W-WHAT! He CAN'T be dead...NO!...he...just...can't..." Cale yelled, then for the first time in...a LONG time...I seen him trying to hold back from crying. 

I knew that Cale had always been the closest with our dad...as a matter of fact everything that Cale knew about making those healing remedy things, he had learned from dad, so I knew how he would take it...hard.

"Cale...I know how you feel...I'm feeling the same way right now...but we can't let this get us down...what happened...happened, and as much as I hate to say this...there's nothing that we can do about it." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"J-just leave me alone right now...I need some fresh air." He said, and pushed my hand off of his shoulder, then stomped out of the room, I heard heavy footsteps going through the house, then a door slammed and I knew that he went outside for a walk.

---------------------------------

  
  


I was mad...no, I was FURIOUS, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, first everything was going good...then Squall comes up and tells me that dad just died, I needed to get away from everyone else, I needed to clear my head, so I did the first thing that came to mind, and left the house. 

The air was cold, but I didn't care, I just needed to get away from people, distractions, EVERYTHING so I started walking towards the outskirts of town.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just had to let it out. I found myself on my knees, and I could feel the cold snow leaking through the creases in my armor, _"Seifer! WHY did you have to do something like this! WHY did you have to become our enemy? And WHY did you order the attack on Balamb?" _Were the thoughts that were going through my head, I knew that seifer was the one who ordered the attack on the stadium, I knew that he was the one burning towns, and killing people, and I knew that he was the reason WHY my father is dead right now.

"SEIFER! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I yelled, then for the first time since I could remember I felt...tears streaking down my face. No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop, the tears just kept falling, one after another, then I heard a low growling noise and quickly glanced up to find myself surrounded by a pack of snow wolves.

I quickly stood up and drew both of my swords from their sheathes, and linked them together to make the double blade, then I waited for them to attack. The whole pack was slowly circling me and I knew that one of them would attack soon, so I listened for any sound that would tell me that one was moving out of the pattern _"...There!"_ I thought, then quickly turned and forced my blade into the wolf that had just attacked, then I turned and sliced at the other one that had also leapt forward. 

I could feel the Adrenaline rush coursing through my body, and that added on to the anger and sorrow that I was feeling right now was just what I needed to pull off my limit break, I had trained endlessly at the training center in the Garden until I could finally perfect and use my limit break.

"Swiftness of the Onslaught." I whispered under my breath, and started concentrating, I could see that everything around me was slowing down, then I ran up to the wolf in front of me and quickly killed it with a deep cut into its chest, after that I turned to the second one and did the same until all eight of them were dead, then my trace of thought broke, and the world around me swiftly came back to normal, and once again I fell to my knees, panting and gasping for air.

_Crunch_ I heard a light footstep in the snow and quickly looked up, and seen a girl with piercing green eyes, and long brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, she quickly drew out a sword and lifted her hand at me.

"FIRAGA!" She yelled, and I seen burst of red flame ripping through the air towards me.

_"What did she do that for?" _I asked myself, as I quickly dodged out of the way and separated my long blade back into two swords. I looked back at her and seen that she was pulling out a second sword also.

"Why did you do that!" I yelled.

"Shut up! You killed my family, and burned my town! And now I will kill you!" She yelled, and lunged at me.

I raised my right sword to block her blow, then I did a backflip, and landed on my feet then fell into my fighting stance.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I haven't burned no towns!" I said.

"Don't play stupid with ME Gabadian." She yelled back, then lunged at me again.

I raised my right sword again, and blocked her blow once more, then blocked another one with my left sword. Now she was swinging left and right, and I was just trying not to get hit, but after just using my limit break, I knew that I couldn't keep this up much longer.

I dodged another blow, then jumped as high as I could and landed on a tree branch. "I really don't know what you are talking about, I haven't killed no one, I haven't burned no towns, so why are you blaming me for stuff I didn't do?" I asked.

"Get down her and fight like a man! I know you are trying to get me off guard, but it won't work!" was the only thing she said in return.

"No! Not until you tell me why you think I did those things." I yelled down at her.

"Alright then, have it your way!" She yelled back, then she walked to the base on the tree that I was in and quickly cut through it with one of her swords.

_"Huh? What are those things MADE of?"_ I thought, then quickly jumped for another branch, but I missed and slammed into a tree, and heard a sickening _crack_ coming from my left arm followed by intense pain.

I clenched my teeth together, and let out a low growl, then dropped both of my swords, and grabbed onto my arm. I felt more pain shoot through my body as I felt the blade of my opponents sword slash through my back, then I slowly turned to look at her, and for some strange reason she...looked sorrowful.

"I-I'm so sorry, I...thought you were someone else." She said, as she sheathed her swords, and rushed to my side, but I could barely make out what she was saying now, and seen the ground getting closer and closer, then everything went black.

  
  


-------------------------

  
  


"So if...General Caraway and his wife are dead...then where can we take Rin, Zell an Selphie?" Irvine asked, everyone but Irvine and me had left the Living room, and we were talking about where we should go next.

"Well...as far as I know...the outposts at the fire and ice caverns haven't been attacked yet...so we could take them to one of them." I suggested.

"Yeah, they could be safe there...what do you think Apock?" Irvine asked, looking over at him. 

"I think we should take them to the Ice Cavern outpost, stock up on supplies, and get vehicles, then make our way towards Trabia Garden, as far as I know it hasn't been attacked yet either, and with the harsh surroundings it would be almost impossible for the Galbadian soldiers to make a successful attack." He answered.

"No, I don't think we should leave Balamb without first seeing General Kramer, I think we should take the three Caraway's to the Ice cavern outpost, then from there you Cale and me will go to Balamb Garden, and talk with the General about what we should do next, then one of us will come back and escort them to the Trabia Garden." I said.

"Well, that would seem logical, but the question is...do we have the time to do it. If Seifer could burn down and destroy Balamb City, and the Garden in a short period of time...then what is stopping him from attacking what's left of the Garden." Irvine said.

"Your right, it would be a whole lot easier if the phone connections weren't down, but with the Garden as bad as it is, and Balamb City almost totally ruined then we won't be able to be in contact with anyone there for a very long time." I said.

"How long do you think connections will be down?" Irvine asked.

"Well, if seifer doesn't attack again...then I would say a little more than a week, and we will be able to contact them from our current position." I answered.

"Well, we can't stay here, that is one thing for sure. If seifer is as strong as Apock says he is then we're sitting ducks in such a small town like this, so I think we should leave tomorrow morning, and hopefully Cale will be back by then." Irvine said.

"Yeah, either it's taking him a really long time to get over it...or something happened." I said, walking towards the window and looking out, it was snowing out...well no it was more than snowing, it looked like the starting of a blizzard from the look of it. "I just hope that it will clear up by tomorrow morning." I said.

"Yeah, it would really suck to travel in weather like that." Irvine agreed.

"Well, it's late, and I'm tired, so I'll see you guys in the morning." I said, and walked out of the living room, and headed for my bedroom, but as I passed Rinoa's room I stopped, for I heard...crying, so I knocked, and slowly pushed the door open. "Hey Rin...are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking about my parents." She said, as she wiped a couple tears from her face.

"...I know how painful it is...losing a loved one." I said, remembering when my Grandmother passed away, and now my dad.

"I didn't even have time to say goodbye..." She said, then started crying again.

"Hey...it's alright Rin, just remember the happy occasions that you had with your parents, then it won't feel so bad." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"...Thanks Squall...(sniff)...I feel a little better." She said, once again wiping her tears away.

"No problem, and you still have your brother and sister, and your friends...we'll always be here for you, don't forget that alright." I said, looking into her eyes.

"...Thank you so much Squall, I'm feeling a lot better now." She said, giving me a small smile, and pulled me into a tight embrace, then I felt her lips against mine, and we just stayed like that for a few seconds, then I pulled back.

"...Well...I'll see you in the morning." I said, then I walked out of her room, down the hall, and into mine.

I closed my door, then seen that Apock had been waiting for me.

"What do you need Apock?" I asked, as I changed into a different shirt.

"Are you ready for training?" He asked, and yes him along with the others had convinced me to go to this training room...or whatever it was that he had been talking about.

"...(sigh)...Yeah, I think so...but I just hope that the others will be safe while I'm gone." I answered.

"Well, they will be at the Ice Cavern Outpost, so I would think that they could last one day safely." He said.

"Yeah...but what if seifer and his troops attack while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Squall, you are not the only being who is keeping them alive, didn't you see that nothing terribly bad had happened to them in the tournament incident? It is true that they need you, but if something happens then they can take care of themselves also." He said.

"...I guess your right, but if seifer is as strong as you say he is...then I have something to worry about." I said.

"True, but that is why I am training you, so that you will be able to stand against him, but it will only be one day, so I think that they will be alright." He said.

"Ok, but I want to make sure that they get to the outpost, then we can go to the TTC." I said, getting into my bed.

"Fine, but no delays after that." He said, then disappeared.

I turned the lights out and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_I opened my eyes, and looked around. I seen nothing at first...then I found myself in a poorly lit room, it was about the size of a basketball court, only it was made totally out of cement._

_"Gwahahaha...I see that you finally made it Squall, so good of you to join us." I heard a sickeningly familiar voice say from behind me._

_I turned to see who or what it was, but it was too dark to see it. I moved closer, then the lights seemed to brighten, I stood there in shock at the sight that I was looking at. It was seifer, and Rinoa was on her knees right next to him, then I looked over at the other figure and seen...CALE?_

_"Rin...let her GO seifer!" I yelled, then reached for my Gunblade...but found that it was missing._

_"Hahaha, you have no weapon Squall, it looks like you are outnumbered...for everyone is against you, you are alone Squall, everyone...your friends...your family...your comrades...they have all deserted you, they have all given up, they have all died, and now...HAHAHA it is just you...and us, what difference do you think you can make? Everyone that you have trusted has betrayed you...why!...even your own brother has turned against you Squall, you are pathetic...you are a failure, and you can never win." He laughed._

_"W-what are you talking about! Th-this isn't real...this couldn't happen..." I said, not believing what I was hearing._

_"Oh...but it is real Squall, this battle...this...war...you WILL lose, and right now...I WILL PROVE **IT!**" He yelled, and pulled out his Gunblade._

_Time seemed to stop, and I seen seifer's gunblade slowly gliding through the air and it was moving towards...Rinoa._

_"NOOO!!!" I screamed, and no matter how hard I tried...no matter how hard I ran...I couldn't make to her in time. I watched in a horrified state, as the metal of the blade sliced through her, all sound seemed to intensify...and I could hear everything. I was mad...no...I was beyond mad, I couldn't understand HOW seifer could do such things...and seem to not even care._

_I finally got close enough to her, I didn't care that seifer was towering over me, right now I didn't care about what my brother was doing standing there right next to him, all that I cared about right now was Rinoa. I pulled her into my arms, and I could feel her shaking, trying to stay alive for that one last moment, I could feel tears running down my face...then she spoke, her voice sounded perfectly normal and calm, but I knew that she was struggling inside._

_"...Squall? is...is that...you?" She asked, slowly moving her hand to touch the side of my face._

_"Rin! Yes it's me...oh Rin...please don't die on me." I yelled, trying desperately to hold back the tears._

_"It is...ok Squall...just remember...(cough)...the...good...times...we...ha---" She stopped, and I could see tears starting to run down her face, I felt her tense, then I could feel all of her strength fail, and I watched her face slowly slump down._

_"...no...NO!...**NOO!!!**..." I yelled, and now I could feel my tears flowing freely._

_"Come on Squall, I thought that you were stronger than this, I would have never thought that you...of ALL people would end up like this...heheheh...well...guess I was wrong." seifer said passively._

_"You just killed her...YOU JUST KILLED HER SEIFER!!! and NOW your talking like THIS!!! don't you feel ANYTHING!!! CAN you feel anything?! How could you DO this!?" I yelled, from where I was on the floor._

_"Heheh, She was nothing special, she was a weakling, and let me tell you something Squall, the weak will perish, and only the strong will prevail." He yelled, and now he was starting to sound like he was going insane, and talking like a madman._

_"...seifer...I will KILL YOU!!!" I yelled, as I jumped up, after gently laying Rinoa aside._

_"And how are you going to do THAT huh? You don't even have a weapon, and NOW there is two of us...against one of you...hahaHAHAH**HAHA!**" He laughed, as Cale came up from beside him, and drew his sword._

_"C-cale? Why are you siding with him!!! what happened to you?..." I asked._

_"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled, and charged towards me, he swung his sword, but somehow I dodged it, and it kept on going like that for what seemed like a few minutes._

_"What happened to you? And why are you siding with the likes of seifer?!" I yelled, after he stopped for a moment._

_"You know full well what...happened! So SHUT UP!!!" He yelled again, then once more everything seemed to go in slow motion, and I found that I couldn't move. I watched my brother come closer and closer, I looked into his eyes, and seen pure hatred and anger, then I felt a jolt go through my body---_

"AHH!!!" I shot up from my bed, and looked around. I found that I was back in my bed, back in the little town of Akthah, back in my Grandfather's house, and everything was...normal...only I could feel sweat running down the side of my head, and I was breathing hard.

"Scary...wasn't it?" I heard a voice ask from my right.

"Ah!" I looked over as fast as I could, I could also tell that my heartbeat was abnormal, but I relaxed a little when I seen that Apock was sitting there calmly.

"Rinoa! Where is Rinoa?" I asked, but was interrupted as my door opened, and I seen Rinoa walk in with a worried look on her face.

"Squall...are you ok? I just heard you scream." She asked worriedly, as she walked closer.

"Oh thank God your alright!" I exclaimed, as I jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Squall...what is going on?" she asked, still with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Haha! Nothing...just a bad dream was all, you can go back to bed now." I said happily, after knowing that what just seemed so real, was just a dream, and she was still here.

"O-ok...but if you need me I'm just down the hall." She said, then disappeared through my doorway.

"Now what were you saying Apock?" I asked, as I turned towards him.

"I...know what you have just seen, and only you can change it." He said, but I didn't really understand him.

"Y-you...mean...that...what I just seen...(gulp)...could turn into reality?" I asked, after it finally dawned on me.

"Yes, the elders and the council in my world, didn't think that I could persuade you to come with me to the TTC, so without asking what the outcome was...they decided to show you something that could happen if you don't come with me." He explained.

"I'll do anything to make sure that...that won't happen." I said determinedly.

"Good, now we have a big day tomorrow, so I think you should go back to sleep." He said, and I complied.

------------------------------

  
  


Ok, well...um...that's the end of chap 8, did you all like it?...did it suck?...don't write anymore?...tell me I must KNOW...(comes beck to normal) ok well anyway...ON TO THE THANKS!!!

BerlinBrownEyes: Hey there, well howd I do? I think it's shorter...so um...yeah, anyway sorry your your not in the story...yet, anyway next chap you will be, alright well I'll sendyou an E-mail later so C YA.

Aloneandnotafraid: Well...I'm glad that you liked the romance stuff, but I had a REALLY hard time writing it, meybe just cause Ima guy...I dunno...anyway hope you liked this chap, and yeah if your wondering...that was you fighting Cale, anyway I have more peepulz'z to thank so C YA.

Lost Soul 01: well...uh...I'm also glad that you liked my last chap, and as I said before I aint no good at writing this romance stuff, but I'm learnin so hopefully it will start to get easier, anyway you got snow too huh? Well I gots lots of it overhere where I live, but my sis never comes out to play in the snow, so I never get a good chance to just pelt her besides she would just go and tell mom or dad or somethin like that, but hey I'm used to being in trouble so it wouldn't be anything new, anyway hope that you liked this chap, so C YA

The Jud Man: yeah...hi dad...anyway I'm not gonna say anything...except that I COULDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YA SAID!!! so next time make it more...readable.

Clyde: Hmm well, can anyone guess who this is? It's not hard...just think about it...lol.

Well...that's all the people that I can thank, cause you guy...girls I mean are the only ones who are checkin out my storyand reviewing so your the ones who I'm thanking.

Alright well, I know that there are people out there who are reading my story but not reviewing so PLEASE just take a few extra seconds out of your busy schedules to review cause it makes me really happy to know that there are people out there that like the stuff that I write...so anyway PLEASE review.

Ok so...um...thats it, thats all, Oh yeah maybe not, well the new story that I'm gonna put up (Leonhart of the North) well I found that it takes place in the 1600's instead of the 1400's, so I'll have the first chap up in...a couple days or so,so just be patient, anyway I gotta go so C YA all later (waves then walks away)


	9. Training day

  
  


  
  


  
  


Wrong Intentions

By Kool Kaizer.

  
  


Ch. 9, Training Day.

  
  


  
  


----------------------------

_"...Why do I feel so sick?" _I opened my eyes, and looked around the small room that I was in. _"I don't remember being here...what's going on?!" _I tried to sit up, but I felt something holding me down to the table.

I looked down only to see my hands and arms firmly locked to the cold metal table that I was laying on, I tried to move my legs, but I found that they were strapped down too.

I heard air pressure blowing out of something, and seen a door that looked like an air lock open up, then the girl that had just tried to kill me, and an older looking man walk through.

"I see that you have finally awaken." the older man said cheerfully, when he looked over at me.

"Wh---_cough_..._cough_...where...am...I?" I asked slowly, after I could talk normally.

"Ho Ho Hooo, well I can't tell you that young man...at least not until I know who you are, and where you came from." He said with a cheery laugh.

"I...am Cale...Loen...leor...Leonhart, yeah that's what it was!...I...don't remember...where I'm from...but I can remember my father...Lag...Laguna...Leonhart...yeah! That's what his name is." I said, and for some reason I was having trouble remembering.

"Hmm, Laguna Leonhart huh...so you are the President's son?" He asked...somewhat hopefully.

"...I...don't know...but can you please get me off of this table, it's getting really uncomfortable." I asked, after giving him the best answer I could.

"Of course...Ariel! Would you be so kind as to help out Mr. Leonhart? I will be back in a couple of minutes." He said, then disappeared through the door he came through.

I seen her give an uncomfortable glance over at me, then she hesitantly walked over to a control panel. I heard a few blips, and beeps, then the table moved into an upright position, and lowered to the floor, then to my great relief the locks that had been holding me to the table unlocked, but I fell the floor as soon as they did. 

_"what's going on..." _now for some reason...try as I might, I couldn't stand up without having to grab onto something. I seen a small shadow inch up from behind me, and I slowly turned to face the girl.

"So...are you going to try and kill me again?" I asked, only half-serious.

She slowly shook her head, then sat down in one of the few chairs that were in the room.

"No, I'm sorry about that...it's...just...I thought you were somebody else, and I jump to conclusions a little too fast." she answered, and I could tell that she was starting to loosen up a little.

I could feel a little bit of my strength returning, so I slowly let go of the table, but quickly grasped onto it again before I fell over.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here let me help you!" She exclaimed, as she bolted from her chair, and grabbed my arm, then she helped me over to one of the chairs.

"Why do I feel so weak?" I asked, as I sat down.

"Did you see the old guy that came in here with me?" she asked, stopping long enough to see me nod. "Well...he built this weird machine, and every prisoner that is brought here is put through it, it saps all the strength out of the person, and is supposed to erase their memory...but I guess the memory thing didn't work fully on you." She answered.

"So...what your saying is...I'm some sort of prisoner here?" I asked slowly, dreading the answer I would get.

"Depends, if you are who you say you are...then no, but after the attacks from the Galbadian's, we have been bringing every one of them that we could capture here." She answered, and I sighed in relief.

"How will you know if I'm...me?" I asked, as soon as that thought came through my head.

"You will find out, but I think that's enough questions for right now." She said, then walked through the door, leaving me to think on what I had found out so far.

  
  


-------------------------------

"LOOK! There it is!" Selphie exclaimed happily when the Ice cavern outpost came into view.

We had left my Grandfather's house at six this morning, and now it was about two in the afternoon, so we were all glad that we were just about there.

"Whew...it's about time! My feet are starting to hurt." Zell complained.

"Oh no...not AGAIN!" Rinoa sighed.

"Yeah Zell, be quiet, you can sit all you want when we get there." Irvine said, quickly walking in front of me.

Cale still hadn't shown up, we had waited an extra day, but we couldn't wait any longer, so we had to leave, and I was hoping that he would follow us to the outpost...or something.

"You still worried about Cale?" Irvine asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"...Yeah, I just hope that we find him soon." I answered.

"Hey man, don't worry about him too much, we both know how well he can take care of himself, so I think that he'll be ok, besides your Grandfather knows where we went, so if Cale turns up there, he'll know where to find us, so don't worry too much alright." Irvine said.

"...Yeah...I guess your right." I said.

"HALT! Who are you? and what is your purpose here?" an unfamiliar voice called out, and I seen that we had made it to the front gates of the outpost.

"I am Sergeant Squall Leonhart, I am here with Commander Irvine Kinneas, and the former General Caraway's three children, I request that you open the gates and let us through." I called out, then I heard some muffled voices, and the huge gates slowly slid open.

"Sergeant Leonhart...and Commander Kinneas...I am glad to see that you are both still alive, it's been awhile since we heard from you Commander, and Sergeant...we all thought that you had died in the attack on the tournament stadium." Kevin Burns, the commanding officer of the outpost said, as he walked toward us.

"Hey Kevin! Man I haven't seen you in awhile! Geez how ya been man." Irvine exclaimed excitedly, as he ran up to him and shook his hand.

"I've been pretty good, how about you Irvine?" He asked calmly.

"Can't complain...but we have had a little trouble with the Galbadians, other than that I've been doin good." He answered.

"And you Squall? It seems like ages since the last time I saw you." He asked, turning to look at me.

"Same here, but I have a favor to ask you." I answered.

"Whatever you need, just ask." He said.

"Alright, but first, do you know anything more about the attacks? Have the Galbadians advanced any further? I just need to know our current position." I said.

"Well...I don't know much more than you most likely already know, but I do have some information on what's going on in Balamb City, and the Garden." He explained.

"Good, but first can we get out of the cold? We've been traveling ever since six this morning and we're all tired and cold." I said.

"Sure, just follow me, I'll have some food prepared, then we can talk." He said, and motioned for us to follow him.

The outpost wasn't much, just a large fort that was originally built to keep bandits and poachers away from the Ice Cavern, but there had been a few battles in the past that took place here, and the outpost couldn't be penetrated, so although small, it had a very good defense.

"I can't stay for long, so for right now I just need to know the information that you have." I said, as we all gathered into Kevin's office.

"Of coarse, as far as I know General Kramer is still alive, once the Galbadians made their attack on the Garden, they seemed to be focusing on the higher ranking officers, but the General has managed to pull together the remaining forces that were stationed at the Garden, and right now he has enough troops to defend either the Garden, or Balamb City, but if they attack both the City and the Garden again, like they did last time...then they will not survive. As you probably already know...there are small towns all over the country that are being attacked, and burned to the ground. The Fire Cavern Outpost has suffered an attack, but it was small, and they managed to beat back the enemy without much loss on our side. There is also a rumor going around that the leader of the Galbadian soldiers here in Balamb is after you Squall...did you know about this?" He asked.

"Yes, his name is Seifer Almasy, you may remember him from our training back at the Garden, but he is the leader, and he has been after me ever since the attack at the stadium." I replied with a quick nod.

"Seifer!? Hmm...I never would have thought it would be him...but I believe you, anyway...you wanted to ask a favor of me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! Kevin...meet Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell, they are General Caraway's three children, and as I told you before, I can't stay long, so could I leave them here? I have important business to take care of right now, but I will be back in...about two days at most." I explained.

"It would be a pleasure to have them stay here Squall, I will make sure that they are well cared for until you return." He answered cheerfully.

"Alright, thanks Kevin, and...as far as I know...Irvine will be staying here also...right?" I asked, looking over to where Irvine was standing.

"You know it! Besides I don't really have any orders calling me back to the Garden, so for right now I'll stay here." He answered.

"So...it's not any trouble?" I asked, looking back at Kevin.

"Psh, don't think anything of it, besides...we need some excitement around this boring place, so don't worry about things here alright." He replied passively.

"Alright, thanks Kevin." I said, then walked out the door.

"Squall..." I heard Rinoa's voice coming from behind me, I stopped and slowly turned towards her.

"Yes Rin?" I had already told everyone that I would be leaving as soon as I got everything taken care of, so I didn't really know what she wanted.

"Come back soon." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah, I'll only be two days at the very most...alright." I said, returning the hug.

"...ok." She said, after a pause, then she walked back to the door, and with one last smile, she walked through it.

"OPEN THE GATES!" the voice called out, when I arrived at the front gate, I waited for a moment, and once they were open wide enough for me to walk through, I left the outpost, and made my way towards the forest.

"It's about time, I didn't know that it would take you THAT long to just say goodbye." Apock said, as I neared the place where he had been waiting for me.

"...sorry, it took me a lot longer than what I thought it would, but I'm ready now so lets go and get this over with." I said.

"Ok, close your eyes." was all he said, and when I did, I felt his hand on my forehead, then it felt as if I were falling from the top of a tall building or something.

That feeling went on for another couple of minutes, then it all ended as abruptly as it had started.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened them, and I found myself in a huge building, everything was made of white marble, and mahogany wood, it seemed very elegant.

"So...this is the place?" I asked, hardly believing that it was.

"No, the door is up ahead." Apock answered simply, and walked faster.

We followed the huge hall, until we came to the end, and there was a monstrous door, that was probably three times my size, and standing in front of it was was a guard, he was clad in gold armor, and was about eleven feet tall, he was holding the biggest sword that I had ever seen.

"What is your purpose here?" his deep voice bellowed through the corridor, and sent cold chills down my spine.

"I am here with Master Leonhart, I am his guardian, and have orders from the grand council to train him in the TTC for one full year." Apock answered with a business like tone in his voice.

"Very well, Master Leonhart, it is a pleasure to meet you, please follow me." He said, becoming somewhat friendlier when he found out who I was.

I followed him through the huge doorway, and down another corridor, until we came to a much smaller door, He opened it and stepped aside so that I could walk through, after Apock and me had walked through the door, he closed it and I heard locks setting into place, and found that the door was securely shut so that only someone on the other side of the door could open it.

"Squall, please follow me." Apock said, and walked through yet another doorway.

I found myself in a...room...no it couldn't be a room...it was too large...this...place seemed to go on forever, there was nothing else here except for the small place that I was standing on, it wasn't much at all, there was a couple bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a weight room, and that was it.

"I thought that there would be more than just this." I said, looking out at the endless...abyss of...nothing.

"What we are standing on now, is the living quarters, this is where we will be spending only a fraction of our time, since I am the one who will be training you, all that I ask is that you listen to me, for right now forget about being Master Leonhart, for the rest of the time that we will be in here, I will be in charge, I will be your coach, your teacher, so I have set a schedual, he disappeared through a doorway, then reappeared again holding a sheet of paper, and handed it to me.

"Wow...you really have this planned out...so when do we start the training?" I asked looking up from the sheet of paper.

"We will start tomorrow, so for the rest of today, relax and prepare yourself for the year to come, because you won't be able to relax very much after today." He said, then walked through another door leaving me to do what I wanted.

"Well, I'm hungry...might as well get something to eat." I said quietly to myself, then walked around looking for the kitchen.

  
  


----------------------------------

I heard the door to my temporary 'prison' shoot open, and I looked up to see the doctor, and Ariel walk through.

"Ariel, make sure that he is secured, I don't want him to get away before we know exactly who he is." the doctor said, then Ariel pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

She slowly made her way behind me, and pulled my arms back, then secured them tightly.

_"Heh, you think these can keep me from breaking loose...you gotta be kidding." _I thought smugly, I could tell that the handcuffs were made of cheap metal, but I still couldn't remember where I learned how to tell, _"Guess it's just instinct..." _I thought, then slowly walked behind them.

This was the first time I had been out of that room, and I found that the walls were made of carved rock, and I knew instantly that I was in an underground dwelling, and all my plans of escape totally disappeared, for although I knew I could get out of the handcuffs, I would also have to find a way to the surface, and I didn't have any weapon, so for the time being I had to come up with another plan.

I walked along silently, until we came to a large door, it was the same as the one connected to my room, with the airlock thing, but what I found inside, was the last thing that I was expecting.

"I see that you have brought him...good, now leave us! we would like to speak with him for a few minutes." I found myself in front of about five old people, from the looks of it they were the ones in charge of this place, so I decided to answer the questions that they asked.

"I hear that you are the son of the Leonhart's...is this true?" the oldest looking man asked.

"Yes, I am Cale Leonhart, and Laguna Leonhart is my father." I answered.

"Do you know this for sure?" He asked.

"...Yes...why?..." With the way he was asking, I felt that there was something that was going on.

"The doctor, which you have already met, was supposed to erase everything out of your memory. I had witnessed the operation, so I know that it worked, so can you please reveal to me how you know these things." He said.

"I...don't know...I can't really remember much more than what I have told you. I can't remember if I have any other family, I just know that I am the son of Laguna Leonhart, and that my name is Cale Leonhart, that is all..." I said, trying to remember more but to no avail.

"Hmm...I see, well I would like to see if you really are the famous Cale Leonhart, does the rest of the Council agree?" He asked, and looked around at the others. I heard mumbled agreements, then all was quiet once more.

"Good...GUARD! Will you send Ariel here, I would like to speak with her." He said, and the guard nodded, and walked out the door. "Mr. Leonhart, Ariel will show you to the training grounds, now good day." He said, and the other guards grabbed me by the arms, and forcefully pushed me towards the exit.

  
  


---------------------------

Ms. Ariel, the council has requested your presence." I turned to see the captain standing at attention.

"Roger, it's only me, you don't have to act that disciplined around me alright." I said, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Heheh...sorry, but the head councilor has asked to see you." He said with a nervous laugh, and walked out the door.

_"What could they want now?...oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough."_ I thought, as I walked through the doorway to the council chamber.

I walked into the midst of the councilors, and bowed when I faced the head of the council. "You asked to see me sir?" I asked, as I stood to my full height.

"Yes, it seems that the young Leonhart still remembers something of his past life, do you know how this could have happened?" He asked, in a very serious voice.

"...It's still a mystery to me, every person that we've put through that thing, still hasn't remembered anything...so once again, I don't know how it could happen." it was a mystery to all of us, that any person could remember ANYTHING after going through the doctors machine.

"The council has agreed with me, and we would like to see if he is really Cale Leonhart, and if he is...then he could prove to be very valuable to this rebellion, so I would like you to take him to Megan, if he can beat her...then we will know that he is telling the truth." He said.

"Ok, I'll do it." I agreed, with a nod.

"Good, now will you need any guards to accompany you with the young Leonhart?" He asked.

"...No, if he gets out of hand, then I can take care of him." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, besides...who was the one who brought him here?" I said.

"Yes...I suppose your right, anyway I am looking forward to seeing his capabilities, so be quick about it alright." He said, with a smile.

"No problem." I said, then walked back out the room.

  
  


---------------------

"Get in there!" one of the guards yelled, as both of them threw me back into my room.

They had taken the handcuffs off, and I had tried to break loose, but they proved to be stronger than what I had thought.

_"Never underestimate the enemy." _for some reason I recognized the voice, but at the same time it was so distant, _"I really wish that I could remember more."_ for the two nights that I had been here, I had seen a figure in my dreams, I didn't know who he was, but although he seemed so distant...I could remember him, it was kind of like the feeling of when you had that word on the tip of your tongue but just couldn't say it.

_SWISH_ the door opened again, and Ariel walked through.

"Oh no, what did I do this time?" I asked, as she came closer.

"Nothing that I know of, but the council has asked me to take you to the training grounds, so come on." She said, motioning me to follow her.

"Um...did you forget something?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"No why?" She asked, looking back at me.

"The handcuffs." I answered.

"Well...I think I can trust you enough, so lets forget about them alright." She said with a smile.

What she said, almost made me fall off of the chair I was sitting on, now would have been the perfect time to make my escape, but where would I go if I did get out, I didn't know where I was, there was a very slight chance of finding the only person who I could remember, so I decided to just stay here for now, and maybe...just maybe I could be friends with some of the people living here, so I stood up and followed Ariel out of my room.

Although it was an underground dwelling, it seemed to me like a normal town, there were houses, people, there was even a store. I followed Ariel through the town, then once we made it through there, she led the way to a small building.

"Hey MEGAN! Where are you!" she yelled as we entered the building.

There was no answer, but loud noises could be heard from somewhere deeper inside, so I just followed Ariel through the building. We finally came to a room that looked like a large garage, and there were a few cars here and there.

"Megan! Are you in here!" Ariel called out again.

"Huh...what?" A voice answered, then one of the cars started to shake. The hood popped open, from a small explosion, and a girl could be seen flying out of where the engine would be.

"MEGAN! Are you alright!" Ariel shrieked, as she ran over to the girl.

"..._cough_...Yeah, I got the part I needed." She said excitedly, as she held up a greasy piece of metal.

"What caused the explosion?" I asked, as I walked closer to the two girls.

"The gas pipe was hooked up to this, and once the fire from my torches touched the pipe, it exploded, and well...here I am." She answered, hardly paying attention to me, and walking to another car. She opened the hood, then the upper half of her body disappeared into the engine.

"Megan, the council has asked that you have a fighting match with the guy over there." Ariel said, pointing at me.

The girl came up from the engine and walked towards me, "Who are you?" She asked when she came in front of me.

"Cale Leonhart." I answered.

"Well Cale, nice to meet you," She said, quickly shaking my hand, then she walked back to the car. "Why does the council want me to fight him?" She asked, once again disappearing into the engine.

"Well, didn't you just hear him? He says that he is one of the Leonhart's." Ariel said.

I looked over to see the girl named Megan slowly raising out of the car engine, and look over at me.

"You...are one of the Leonhart's?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, Cale Leonhart, didn't you just hear us?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! I've been waiting so long to meet you, and now your just standing there! I'm sorry about earlier, I just had a lot on my mind, so I wasn't paying attention." She said, quickly becoming excited.

"Why are you people acting so weird? I'm no one special." I said, and now I was somewhat confused, first it was Ariel, then it was that old guy, and now it was this girl, I was starting to really wonder what was going on.

"No one special? Ariel...is this some sort of joke or something?" The girl asked.

"Um...Megan...can you come over here for a minute?" Ariel asked, then I watched both girls whisper between themselves for a few minutes, then they both walked back towards me.

"Ariel, take Mr. Leonhart to the training room, I just have to get my tickler, then I'll be right there." The girl said with a smile, then ran through a door at the other side of the room.

"Do you have to call me Mr. Leonhart? I feel like an old man." I asked, as I followed Ariel out of the building, then through the streets.

"Well, what else would you want us to call you?" She asked, as she weaved through the mess of people.

"Just Cale." I answered.

"Ok then, from now on I'll call you Cale." She said, and I found that we had arrived at our destination.

"So I have to fight that girl back there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, one word of advice, don't underestimate her." She answered, leading me through the halls of the large building.

"O...k...I guess I'll listen to you." I said, then found myself in a huge room, then I felt like falling as soon as I looked around.

  
  


_(flashback)_

_CLANG...CLANG...I could see myself in a room a lot like the one I had just seen, only I was fighting someone. I concentrated as hard as I could on the person I was fighting, but I couldn't picture him perfectly. I watched as we exchanged blow after blow, until we couldn't fight anymore._

_"Alright Cale...I think that's enough for today, your getting a whole lot better everytime I fight you, man if you keep this up, then you will eventually be able to beat me." The person said, and I could just vaguely recognize his voice._

_"No, I'll never be able to beat you ------." I couldn't make out the name that I just said._

  
  


_(end of flashback)_

I opened my eyes, and looked around to see that I was back in the forest-like room, and I could see that Ariel was leaning over me, with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Ariel asked, when I looked up at her.

"Y-yeah...I just...well...I just remembered something once I seen this room." I answered, slowly sitting up.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Well...I was sparring with someone...but I can't remember who it was, I can just vaguely remember his voice, and what he looks like...but I just can't remember who he is." I answered slowly, and getting up from off of the ground.

"I'm here! Sorry for making you guys wait!" I heard a familiar voice call out, then I turned to see the girl that had been working on those cars. I almost laughed when I seen what she was carrying.

"Your...going...to...fight...with...that?...HAHAHA!" I asked through my laughter, when I seen a sword that was almost more than...TWICE her size.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that." She yelled irritated, as she swung a sword, that was like...nine feet long in front of her.

"N-no...I just thought it looked funny." I said, trying to hold back from laughing again.

"Here is what you will be fighting with." Ariel said from behind me.

I turned to see a black sword, it seemed so familiar, but for now I just picked it up, and faced the girl with the nine foot sword.

I couldn't believe how such a small girl could even pick up a sword that size, much less fight with it, but it was all I could do to dodge the blows from the monstrous thing.

I looked for a way to get closer without getting hit, but she was so fast that I barely had enough time to take a breath, so for now I was just going to wear her down until she couldn't lift the thing. after about fifteen minutes, she was starting to slow down, but I still couldn't get anywhere near her.

I kept dodging, until I felt a painful burn across my chest, I looked down to see a thin line of blood spreading from my left shoulder to my abdomen, then I felt another painful burn on my right arm, and knew that she had hit me again.

I wasn't to keen on fighting against a girl, so I had to come up with a plan to beat her without actually hitting her.

She was finally slowing down, and I instantly came up with a plan, as soon as I seen this.

I ran up to her, and grabbed the dull part of the blade, and easily forced it out of her hands. It was a whole lot lighter than what it looked like, but for now I had to carry out the plan. I don't know where I learned how to do it, but I backflipped high enough to land in one of the trees, then I kept jumping higher until I found the ceiling, I forced both of our swords into the ceiling, then made my way through the tree until I came to the floor once again.

There wasn't a trace of the girl, so I listened for anything out of the ordinary. I heard something from behind me, and as if it was instinct I bent forward, and seen that her punch had just missed the back of my head by an inch.

I rolled out of the way, then jumped onto another tree branch, but she did the same thing. I was almost parallel with her, and we were both glaring into the others eyes, then as if by magic she disappeared out of sight, I flipped down to the floor, then listened again for an abnormal sound. I felt something hit the back of my head really hard, and I felt like I was drunk, for I couldn't stand strait, then I felt her knee connect with my stomach, and I took a few steps backward.

"Why haven't you tried to hit me yet?" She asked, while I tried to hold back from throwing up.

"...I don't...fight girls..." I answered, then leaned against a tree.

"Then this isn't a fair fight." She said, then walked towards one of the doors.

I waited a few minutes, then the old guy that I had talked to earlier came out, along with the doctor, Ariel, and Megan.

"That was a magnificent fight Mr. Leonhart, everything that I would have expected from you, and to last this long without throwing one offensive blow, I am truly impressed. Now that I know you are the real Cale Leonhart, I shall make sure that you are not treated like a prisoner, and I am truly sorry for treating you like one." He said, with an excited smile.

"Uh...thanks...I think..." I said. He talked so fast I could barely understand him, all I really made out was something about fighting good, and something about being a prisoner.

"Well, I must get back to the council chamber, but I will speak with you again." He said, then walked away.

  
  


----------------

"Come on Squall! I know you can fight better than this! Now quit trying, and hit me!" Apock yelled, we had been sparring ever since I woke up this morning.

I had been in training for about three months now, and I was really starting to hate my life. Apock was a good instructor and all, but he was tough...very tough, I was on the training field at 6:00 AM sharp, there was only one time that I had been five minutes late, and he made me stay an hour longer, all that he would let me eat was protein, at first it was alright, but after three weeks of it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I didn't want to even look at it.

I was really missing the outside world, everyone that was at the outpost especially Rinoa, and I still didn't know anything about how Cale was doing, I was just hoping that he would show up at the outpost.

"Squall, is there something on your mind?" Apock asked, with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Cale...it seems like I haven't seen him forever, plus I don't know if he's ok." I answered.

"Cale can take care of himself if anything happens, so I wouldn't worry too much." He said.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I hope that he made it back to the outpost." I said.

"Yeah, it would nice to see him when we return." Apock said, then started swinging his gunblade through the air.

"So, what am I going to learn next?" I asked, standing up from where I was on the ground.

"You know what limit breaks are...right?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, but I never learned one." I answered.

"Well then, that is what we will start on tomorrow." He said.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"Renzokuken, it is a series of non-stop hits, when it is successful, you will probably end up with about six successive hits." He explained.

"Great! Now lets get back to training." I said.

"Yes, the break was over two minutes ago...guess you'll have to stay an hour more than normal." He said, with an evil smile.

"Aww! C'mon! It's only two minutes, GEEZ! You can let two minutes go! C'mon...please." I was practically on my knees begging him by now.

"Haha, I was just kidding, but if we take any longer, I will make you stay an hour later." He chuckled, then we were back to fighting.

  
  


-------------------

I stood on the highest tower of the outpost, I could tell by the clouds that a snowstorm was brewing, the only question now was...when.

I stood up, and looked off into the distance, that was when I seen a figure that looked like a man. I looked harder, and seen that he was limping, and that he was trying his hardest to get to the front gates.

_"Could that be Cale?...or...Squall?...oh no!"_ I thought, then I ran down the staircase as fast as I could.

"Open the gate! Someone is coming!" I yelled at the guard, as soon as I seen him.

"Why? I haven't seen anyone coming." He said, giving me a questioning look.

"What is going on here?" I turned to see Irvine walking towards me.

"Irvine! I just seen someone coming towards the front gate, he looked like he was hurt!" I explained quickly.

"Do you know for sure?" Irvine asked quickly.

"Yes! I seen him limping! It could be Cale!" I yelled.

"Soldier! Open the gate!" Irvine yelled, and started walking towards the two large doors.

I followed Irvine out of the outpost, and seen the man from earlier. He looked worse than when I first seen him, he had three bullet holes in his chest, and numerous scratches and cuts on his face, and along his arms.

"The...Fire...Cavern...Outpost...was...attacked...again!" He said slowly, gasping for air, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't talk, we have to get you to the infirmary! Rinoa! Help me get him inside the outpost!" Irvine yelled.

I took one of the man's arms, then slowly walked into the outpost.

"Someone! Get the doctor!" Irvine yelled, when we entered the outpost.

We set the man down on the stretcher that was brought as soon as Irvine gave the order, then we followed him into the infirmary.

"Commander...Kinneas...the...Galb...Galbadians...are...on...their...way...here...plea---please...don't...let...them...succeed...with...the...attac---" The man said desperately, then passed out.

"Commander! A strong force can be seen about one hundred miles away!" A soldier said, as he saluted.

"How many soldiers? And how long before they will arrive?" Irvine asked.

"Between seven hundred to one thousand soldiers! And they will arrive about nightfall!" The soldier answered.

"O-one thousand?! How many men are stationed here?" Irvine asked.

"I think we have...five hundred...but I don't know for sure." He answered.

"...We're outnumbered two to one...is there anyway that we can call for reinforcements?" Irvine asked.

"The closest place would be the Fire Cavern Outpost, but we still don't know the condition of the outpost, so the next closest place would be...Trabia Garden..." He answered hesitantly.

"Trabia Garden! Isn't there any place closer?" Irvine shouted.

"N-no...wait! There is a small fort in the mountain pass, but it's not very big...so there won't be many soldiers there." He answered.

"Send a messenger! Any reinforcements will help!" Irvine said.

"Yes sir! I will get on it right away!" He said, saluted, then ran out the door.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"...(sigh)...for right now...you and your siblings will have to stay here, I can't leave at a time like this, and there is no one else except Kevin that I trust enough to get you three out of here, so for now...your gonna hafta stay here." He answered slowly.

"I want to fight." I said, and watched as Irvine slowly looked at me.

"Are you crazy! Squall would kill me if he found out! No! I can't let you!" He yelled.

"Irvine! I can fight! I have just stood bye and watched my friends and family get hurt, I want to help you." I said.

"No," He said firmly. "I know how you feel, but I can't let you, now go and find Zell and Selphie, then meet me in Kevin's office." He said, then walked out the door.

There was nothing else I could do, so I walked out the door also, and started looking around for either Zell or Selphie...whoever came first.

  
  


--------------------

  
  


Ok well, that's the end of chap nine, and I hope all of my readers enjoyed.

NOW I GET TO THANK EVERYBODY!!!...YAY!!!!

BerlinBrownEyes: Yo meg sup, anyway I probly didn't get your true personality right, but hey blowin up stuff...ness of stuff ;) is probly one of the things you might do (gives big cheesy grin) k well hope you enjoyed, and yep I got this really nice pair of handcuffs (yep stole em from a cop) and handcauffed my dad, and made him sit down and read my story so I could put it up, heheh I'm evil anyway here it is, and hope you enjoyed.

AloneAndNotAfraid: Yo, well are ya glad that cale aint dead??? heheh I just couldn't kill him (yet that is) he's one ofmy own creations, now all I gotta do is learn how to draw really good, then make a picture of him...but don't get your hopes up, anyway hope you enjoyed, and more will be coming (hopefully sooner than later)

Lost Soul 01: Wow...I'm starting to notice that all my readers are girls...except one dude, but I dunno what happened to him...but heheh I'm not complaining :) well anyway your not a terrible horrible person for not reviewing as soon as I put up the chap, just a litto busy, anyway lookame I just waited a really long time to update, so I guess that makes me a rotten terrible horrible person too...ah well I guess I can live with that...(gives stupid grin) 

Selphie Kinneas: YAY!!! old friend that came back from the dead! Too bad about your sis deleting your stories (heh that's why I don't let my sis know ANY of my passwords...but I got em all on floppy so it wouldn't matter...) anyway our new story is really good! So keep up the good work!

Kain: ...Hi Justin...yeah he's my cuz...kinda feels weird when I got my fam (other than my dad) sitting here reading the stuff I write...anyway yep I'm havin fun, yeah I like writing, and if any of you peple can believe me...this is my first attempt at writing...yep I never even thought of writing until I came to this site...anyway onto other readers!

Sephie Lynn Tilmitt: ...did I spell it write??? ah well, anyway I'm really glad that you like my story, one more reader to add to my thanks list, so that's cool anyway I hope that you can find more time to keep reading, so anyway C YA later.

Clyde, and all the other names: so can anyone figure meg---I mean this person out yet? Ah well, it's pretty easy...

  
  


Ok well that's all the people I can put on my list of thanks....I think, anyway since I took sooo long to update, I've redone the first three chaps, and made them better, so if anyone wants ta check em out...they can, so anyway I gotta go right now, so C YA all later.

Oh yeah, one more thing, Leonhart of the North aint coming along too well, but not to worry, I got Targeted under way, AND I gotta new idea for another story, I'm not decided on the title yet, but the one I got right now is Gladiator's Glory, yeah it's another FF8 fic, another Squinoa fic, and I can tell everyone right now, that every FF8 fic that I write and has Rin and Squall in it, then it will be a Squinoa, I don like all those nasty SeiferxSquall yaoi pieces of crap, nope I'm a strait dude so I don like that nasty yaoi crap, and to all the girls out there (yeah thats right I'm speaking to all my readers) I aint too keen on the shoujo-ai stuff either, and I don't like all that SquallxQuistis stuff either, so I'll keep it Squinoa (crap I need one of those funny smily faces riiiight here) ok so uh...I think that's all...

  
  


Nope I'm not gone yet, hey everybody please review, and heheh any not signed reviews for the chaps I re-wrote wouldn't hurt either (lol I'm soo greedy) anyway yep I'm leaving, so C YA

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	10. Turning Point

Wrong Intentions.

By Kool Kaizer.

Ch. 10, Turning Point.

--------------

"Leautenent! Prepare two forces, Crobik will attack the Fire Cavern Outpost, and I will attack the Ice Cavern Outpost, these are the two last points that might pose a threat, then the outpost at Veilla will be vulnerable to attack." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" I watched as the leautenant saluted then walked out of the room.

"Balamb is falling faster than I expected Lord Almasy." Alktash said from behind me.

"You doubted my abilities? I know that Squall has to be somewhere in one of these three points, so wherever he is hiding I will find him...and when I do...he will wish he had never lived." I said, then felt my lips curve up into the evil smirk that I liked so much.

"After he is out of the way...there will be nothing standing in your way, so the plan will work perfectly after that." Alktash said.

"Yes, you are right. Leonhart is a problem, but he will soon be out of my way, then once I become the new General, President Deling will not be needed, so you know what to do." I said, directing my words at Crobik.

"Yes, his assassination will be easy enough." Crobik said passively, in his metallic voice.

"Good, then your forces will be ready to move and attack Gowlahere right?" I asked, looking back at Alktash.

"They are only waiting for my order, my army is large enough to take over all of the eight dimensions, so we will not have any problems, plus my second in command will be able to help also." He answered, with an evil grin.

"Second in command? I'm not sure I have met him." I said, half confused.

I watched Alktash lift up his hand, then out of the shadows I seen a man walk out, he was about my height, and had long gray hair, and glowing green eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Almasy." He said, with a slight bow.

"Who are you?" I asked, I knew I had seen him before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"You don't remember me Seifer? Think harder...think of when you were back in your home dimension." He said, with a slight smirk.

_"what is he walking about..." _I thought as hard as I could, then his name went through my head. _Gasp _"Sephiroth? Is it...really you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am glad to see that you remember me...brother, it has been a very long time since we met." He answered calmly.

"But...I thought...he...killed you." I said in disbelief.

I remembered when I was about five.

_(flashback)_

_"Sephiroth, don't leave me." I found that I was looking at a five year old version of myself._

_"Seifer, don't worry, I have some...business to take care of, but I will see you again." I watched as Sephiroth gave a reassuring smile to me, then started to walk away._

I started to see bright lights, as if flashing through a large amount of time.

_I found myself in a black abyss. I looked around, then seen my older brother standing across from a shorter man, he had blond spiky hair, and was holding a huge sword that had a blue glow to it._

_"Brother...is that you?" My voice was like that of a child's, and I looked at my hands and arms, and I could see that I was still a kid, I looked back at the two men standing parallel from eachother._

_I watched both of them rush forward, then they both swung their swords at the same time, Sephiroth's sword melted in two as both blades met, then the blond-haired man started hitting him endlessly for about five minutes._

_I watched my brother slowly fall to his knees, then he looked over at me, he seemed to be trying to tell me something, then fell limply to the ground. I watched the blond-haired man disappear, then I ran as fast as I could to my brother's side._

_"...Sephiroth...brother...wake up...wake up..." I pleaded, I could feel tears flowing down the side of my face, then I looked at his blood-covered torso, I could see the deep gashes in his flesh, then I felt a weak grip on my hand._

_"I...will...see...you...again...I...pro...p...r...o...m...i...s...e..." He gasped, then I watched his head slowly fall to the side._

_"NO!!! SEPHIROTH!!! please don't go...don't leave me again..." I could feel the tears flowing freely down my cheeks, then I stood up. "I will have revenge." I growled in a low voice, then I found myself in a forest._

_(end of flashback)_

"I told you that I would see you again, so here I am." He said, with a slight smile.

"H-how...how did you get back here?" I asked in awe.

"It is a long story, but I will tell you later, so for now, I think we have business to take care of." He said, and his smile turned into an evil smirk.

"He is your brother? Then...that would make you...three thousand years old!" Alktash said in disbelief.

"No, when I changed time...it distorted everything, and although we are brothers...he is the one that is three thousand years old...it's a long story so just drop it." I said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Major Almasy! The preparations are done, we are just waiting for your orders sir." The Leautenant said, as he saluted.

"Good, we will start the attacks tomorrow, you are dismissed." I said, then watched him salute again, then walk out.

-------------------

I had sweat pouring down my face, and I was getting so tired I could barely lift my gunblade, but Apock wouldn't let me rest until I pulled off the limit break successfully.

"One more time Squall!" Apock yelled, then lifted his gunblade in front of him.

_"I...can't..."_ I thought, as I tried to lift my gunblade in front of me.

"Squall! Do it now!" Apock ordered.

I was feeling so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, I was so hungry that I felt like I had a hole in my gut, and everytime I tried to move, a painful burn pierced through my muscles.

"Attack now! Or I will attack you!" Apock yelled, and I knew better then to think that he was bluffing.

_"Pain, Hunger, and fatigue, these are what you need to pull off a limit break successfully." _Apock's words ran through my head, as I watched him lunge towards me.

I painfully lifted my gunblade over my head to block his blow, and once our blades met, I was struggling just to keep my gunblade in my grip, I could feel the weight of his sword on top of mine, then he started to lean his body weight over me so I had even more to hold back.

"RAWWWW!!!" I painfully growled, then with the last of my strength I stood up, pushing him back, and making him lose his footing, and fall on his back.

I could feel a new wave of energy flow through my burning muscles, then I started concentrating harder than what I had ever done before.

My muscles were burning, and my brain didn't want to think anymore, I didn't even know what was keeping me alive.

Then, something clicked, like the trigger of a gun being pulled back, sending the bullet out of the barrel. I found my surroundings flying past me, then I looked ahead, and seen Apock standing there, ready to take any blow.

_clang_..._clang_..._Clang_..._Clang...CLANG...CLANG..._

I was done, the painful burn that had been shooting through my whole body was now a hot furnace of pain, intensified so much that I couldn't stand it anymore.

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed in pain, then I felt the floor connect with my back, then the back of my head, I felt like I was about to die or something, but I could still see, and I knew that I hadn't passed out.

"You did it?!...Squall! You did it!...HAHA!...YES! You finally pulled off the Renzokuken!" Apock yelled, and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was jumping around excitedly.

It took a few minutes for my brain to sort out the words, then once I recognized what he was saying, I felt relief flow through my whole body.

I looked up and seen that he was standing over me with the biggest grin I had ever seen, then he extended his hand to help me up. I slowly raised my hand, then grabbed his, then he pulled me to my feet.

"You finally did it!" He exclaimed excitedly, then slapped my shoulder.

"AHH! Don't do that!" I yelled, once I felt his hand connect with my shoulder, followed by pain shooting through my whole back.

"This was the fastest that anyone has ever learned the Renzokuken!" He exclaimed happily. "It took me half a year to finally pull it off, and you learned it in three weeks!" I said.

"Then why did you push me so hard to learn it that fast?" I asked.

"Because, we have only a little more than eight months left, and I have so much to teach you that I probably won't have enough time unless I push you." He answered.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Now that you've learned the Renzokuken, there are five moves that can be pulled off after it is completed, Rough Divide, Fatal light, Crushing Circle, Crimson Darkness, then after those...The Lionheart, it is the most advanced of any limit break I have ever seen or learned." He answered.

"Hmm, the Lionheart, how does it work?" I asked.

"A lot like the Renzokuken, only your blade has an aura of charged elemental forces surrounding it that can cut through anything, and cause a whole lot more damage than any normal blade, and you can hit anywhere between 20 to 30 times, so as I said before, it is the most advanced limit break I have ever seen or learned." He answered.

"Wow...it's gonna be really hard to pull that one off successfully." I said in awe.

"Yes, there has only been three able to pull it off somewhat successfully." He said.

"Who are the others?" I asked.

"Well, my old master...Cloud Strife, the current ruler of Gowlahere, my home world, only he called it Omnislash. And the other, unfortunately is Alktash." He answered.

"Then He would have taught it to Seifer then!...right?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but you could be right, anyway I'm going to cut training short today." He said with a smile.

"You are! ALRIGHT!" I yelled.

"But...we'll have to work out twice as hard." Apock said, then started running back to the living quarters.

"What! Aw man!" I yelled, then ran after him.

------------------

I could hear desperate yells from outside, and heavy footsteps rushing from one side of the outpost to the other.

"What are we gonna do Irvine? We are outnumbered two to one." Irvine and Kevin had been debating on what to do for the last hour, but still hadn't come up with a plan.

"Kevin, we're gonna hafta stand against them! If they succeed in defeating this fort...then there is only one outpost left, and if it is defeated...then all of Balamb will be at the mercy of Seifer, and with those circumstances I would rather go out and find a pack of hungry wolves." Irvine said.

"Yeah, your right. This outpost has stood it's ground in past battles, and it's gonna do it again," Kevin said determinedly, then walked to his office door. "Leautenent!" He yelled, and a younger man walked up to him.

"Yes...sir?" He asked, then saluted.

"Gather the men, make sure all the weapons are in order, set up barricades and trenches outside the fort walls, then inside the walls, be sure to make a durable barricade that is easy to move in front of the gates, for if the enemy pushes back our forces too far. We are going to fight, and we are going to win." Kevin said, with determination.

"Y-yes sir!" The leautenent saluted, then started to gather the other officers, then the soldiers.

"I'm gonna fight too!" Zell said, when Kevin entered his office again.

"No! I promised Squall that I would make sure you three stayed safe." Kevin said, pointing at us.

"Come on! I don't care what Squall says, I wanna fight! Those Galbadians killed our parents, burned down countless towns and villages, hurt too many people! I can't stand this any longer! I wanna FIGHT!" Zell yelled, and I agreed with him.

"Yeah, I want to fight also!" Selphie yelled from behind me.

"Me too." I said.

"...Zell...you can fight. Rinoa and Selphie...do both of you have weapons?" Kevin asked, looking towards us.

"I do, but she don't." I answered, holding up my shooting star.

"Well then, we'll have to find one for you Selphie, but you two won't fight unless the Galbadians penetrate the fort." He said.

"What! Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"You two will be in the infirmary, there will be many wounded soldiers, and the doctor can't take care of them all at once, he's going to need help, so that is where you two will be." He answered, then motioned for all of us to come with him, then he walked out of his office, and we followed him.

Once I walked out the door, I found myself looking at several formations of soldiers, and they were all standing perfectly in well formed lines.

"Soldiers!" Kevin called out. "Tonight will be a very long and hard night! There will be casualties, there will be wounded, but if we don't stand against the Galbadians now...then all is lost. I am not about to abandon my country, or my fellow comrades and run away, I am going to stay and fight! And I hope that all of you share the same feelings that I do." He said, and I could tell that his short speech was calming down the soldiers. 

"As I said before, I am going to stay, but the question is...are you with me? Will you stay and fight for your country? For your families? For your comrades? What will it be?" He called out, and then every soldier started cheering in agreement. "Good! I am glad to see that you will all stay and fight! Now, lets prepare ourselves for the battle to come! I am not about to just give up without a fight! I am not about to give up PERIOD!" He yelled, earning even louder cheers from the soldiers. "Alright then! Let's prepare for their coming, and when they do come! We'll fight to the very last!" He yelled, concluding the speech to the soldiers. 

At first all was silent, probably from the last part of Kevin's speech, then one of the soldiers gave a cheer, which quickly spread through the whole force.

"Captain Burns! There is another force of Galbadians coming behind the first one!" A soldier from one of the towers yelled.

"What!" He yelled then ran up the stairs so he could look over the wall, then grabbed a pair of binoculars from another soldier.

I quickly followed him, along with Irvine, Selphie, and Zell. I looked off into the distance, and seen a bigger force following the first one.

"There has to be at least...twenty-five hundred more soldiers following the first force!" the soldier next to us yelled.

I turned and looked back at the formations of soldiers, they were still standing in a perfect line, only now I could see fear quickly spreading through them.

"Soldiers! There is another...larger force following the first one, let's prepare to give them a welcome that they won't forget!" Kevin yelled, then all the soldiers spread apart, going to their different jobs.

I felt a snowflake touch the side of my face, then another, and another. I looked up at the sky and seen the clouds even darker than what they were earlier.

"Looks like a bad snowstorm." Irvine said.

"Hopefully it will slow them down some, now Zell and Selphie, will you come with me?" Kevin asked, then after seeing them both nod, led them into the weapon storage building.

"Now would be a good time for Squall to be around." Irvine said, looking back at the two large forces that were slowly making their way towards this outpost.

"Yeah, I wish that he hadn't left." I said, feeling sort of sad.

"Well, don't worry about him, he will be fine, now come on, I'll take you to the infirmary, and there you can help the doc get everything ready." Irvine said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?" I asked.

"C'mon, it's me! I'm always like this." Irvine said, walking through the door to the infirmary, and I followed him.

----------------

"Hey Ariel, can I ask you something?" I asked, as I walked up to her.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" She answered, turning to look at me.

"Your blades of your swords...why don't they look like normal steel?" I asked.

"It's called Phycrite, it's a mineral that can be found inside this mountain. The doc has a machine that will liquefy, then fuse it to any blade, and once it is done, the sword is put through another faze, where it is sharpened with lasers. Once the whole process is completed, your sword can cut through just about anything, and you'll never have to sharpen it or anything like that." She answered in detail.

"Wow cool...do you think I could get this...Phycrite stuff on my swords?" I asked.

"Sure, come with me, I'll show you where the machine is, and how it works, and everything like that." She said happily, then motioned for me to follow her.

It was really weird, how everyone was so nice to me all of a sudden. Ariel had been nice ever since I was taken here, but everyone else wasn't, and now they were treating me like an old friend...it was starting to freak me out.

"Here we are, I just have to check in with the doc, then I'll be right with you." She said, then walked through a door.

_Swish_ I heard another door open behind me, then Megan walked through holding a few parts that looked as it they could fit inside a huge vehicle.

"You need some help with those?" I asked, cause I could see how heavy they were.

"...Thanks." She said, then gave a couple of the parts to me.

"You know...I thought the real Cale Leonhart was a whole lot bigger than you." She said, once we exited the building.

"Why is that?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, from some of the stories I've heard about you...I just thought you were like this huge giant." She answered.

"Nah, I'm not a huge giant, but I am Cale Leonhart." I said, almost laughing at the thought of me being some giant.

"Well, I guess I let my imagination distort things a little, but do you remember your Brother." She asked.

"M-my...brother...no...I only remember my dad, and that is all." I almost lost my footing from the shock of learning that I had more family than my dad.

"Yeah Squall Leonhart, don't you remember him at all?" She asked looking at me.

_"That figure...that voice...I knew that they weren't just something in my mind."_ I thought, and instantly the figure and the voice became so clear...it was almost as if he was right there talking to me. "I-is...there...anyone else? Friends...family...anyone?" I asked, trying to get over the shock.

"Yeah...um...I think his name was Irvine Kinneas, and I heard from somewhere that you were traveling with some General's three kids." She answered.

I couldn't take one more step, and then I felt the weight of the car parts that I had just been holding disappear, and I felt a sharp pain flare up from my right foot. There was a flash and I was remembering everything, the tournament...the hideout...my Grandfather's house...and the time we all spent together over Christmas...then I remembered what had gotten me into all of this in the first place. _"Squall...Irvine...Zell...Rinoa...Selphie...Dad...oh no! They are all probably worried about me!" _everyone's face was slowly becoming so clear, then everything came back to normal, and I seen Megan looking down at me with a worried face. "What happened?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"Well, first you dropped all of those car parts, then you fell on the ground...are you alright?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah, I remember everything now...my brother...my friends...my dad...I gotta go!" I said, jumping up from the ground.

"Where? What's going on here? Cale your starting to act really weird." She said, and I could tell that she was really confused.

"You'll find out soon, but right now I gotta go to the Council Chamber! Oh! And uh...thanks!" I yelled hurriedly, then started running through the town looking for the door leading to the Councilor's Chamber.

"Yes it is a very big problem!" I heard the head councilors voice bellow through the corridors, as I followed the guard to the room where the councilors were.

"Sir! Mr. Leonhart has requested to speak with you." The guard said, saluting.

"What! Oh! Mr. Leonhart...please come in." He said, with a smile instantly coming across his face.

I looked over and seen another guard standing in front of the councilors.

"So...what can I do for you?" He asked looking at me.

"Sir, It's about my family and friends." I answered.

"Oh yes, I suppose you would like to learn more about them?" He asked.

"No sir, I've had some help from a...friend, and I remember everything perfectly." I answered.

"Well then, it seems that the Private standing next to you might have some news you might find interesting." He said, pointing at the guard.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, my scouts have reported two large forces of Galbadians heading for the Ice Cavern Outpost." He explained.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"...Sergeant Leonhart, and Commander Kinneas, of the Balambian army, and three other people...a man and two girls, have been reported to have arrived at the outpost yesterday, but that is all I know." He concluded.

"Squall! Oh no!" I said the first things that came to my mind, then I looked up at the head Councilor. "Sir, I request that you let me leave this...town! I must get to my brother and friends." I said urgently.

"Well, I'm sorry...but I can't let you." He said, and I felt everything inside me break. "That is, not without some reinforcements for your friends." He said, totally surprising me.

"Sir? What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is a hidden resistance town, we have made minor attacks on the Galbadians up until now, and right now I think that it would be a good time for us to finally attack the Galbadians, and get a major hit on them." He replied.

"Where is this town located exactly?" I asked.

"It is on the border of Timber closest Balamb. We have been waiting for a time like this to finally act against the dictatorship of Galbadia." He answered.

"Sir! I have bad news!" The captain ran into the room, then saluted.

"Yes captain...what is it?" He asked slowly.

"There are Galbadian forces heading for Dollet!" He answered.

"How strong?" He asked.

"About ten thousand ground troops, I have inside informants that are telling me that there will be paratroopers scheduled to make the first wave of the attack tomorrow! And that the ground troops will be sent out on foot tonight, and will arrive at dawn!" He answered.

"Private! What is the estimated time for the attack on the outpost in Balamb?" He asked.

"The first force will be arriving by nightfall, and the second force will arrive as backup at about midnight." He answered.

"Is that all that will be attacking? How many ground troops are there?" He asked.

"They are numbering about...thirty-five hundred troops." the Private answered.

"How many troops do we have?" He asked.

"About...seven thousand men sir." He answered.

"Ok, Mr. Leonhart. I will entrust five hundred troops in your care, Ariel and Megan will accompany you, and Captain! I will entrust the rest of the troops in your care, Men! Prepare for battle." He said, and I could tell that a sudden fire had sparked inside the head Councilor.

"Yes sir!" all three of us said at the same time, then we walked out of the room.

"Cale! There you are! I didn't know where you went, but I did get the Phycrite fused into them." She said, then handed me my two swords.

I drew one of them, and seen that it had a smooth shiny covering over the blade. "...Thanks Ariel, but I have some bad news." I said, equipping one of my swords to my belt, then the other on my back.

"What is it?" She asked, and a worried look came across her face.

"You have to prepare to leave, there are two forces of Galbadians, one is heading for the Ice Cavern Outpost, and the other is heading for Dollet. I have been asked to take five hundred troops to the outpost, and you and Megan are supposed to come with me." I explained as fast as I could.

"So it's finally starting? I have been waiting so long for this to happen! Cale! Just tell me when your ready to leave, and I'll be ready and waiting!" She said excitedly.

"Ok good, go and grab your stuff, I'll tell Megan." I said, then ran off in the direction that Megan's house was in.

I walked through the door, and loud noises could be heard from the garage, I walked through the house until I found her working on one of the cars.

"Hey Megan, get ready to leave." I yelled over the noise.

She turned off her torches and looked at me. "What for?" She asked.

"We're leaving, there are two Galbadian forces, both are going to different places. You, Ariel, and me are supposed to lead five hundred soldiers to the Ice Cavern Outpost in Balamb." I explained, once again.

"So are we going on foot?" She asked.

I gave her a look as if she was crazy, "Uh...yeah, how else would we get there?" I asked.

"Just asking," She said, walking over to a panel on the garage wall. I watched her press a few buttons, then one of the walls started moving upwards, inside I could see about ten airships, waiting to be used. "I was just wondering if we should take the fast way." She said with a smirk.

"...You...built these?" I asked in disbelief, looking over at her.

"Heheh, they don't call me the mechanic for nothing." She said with a laugh.

"How are we gonna get these things out of here?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." She said, then pressed a few more buttons on the panel.

Off in the distance I heard a huge door slowly sliding open, I slowly walked into the hanger and looked up, and to my great amazement, broad daylight was shining into the hangar.

"...Heh...heheh...hahaha...you had this planned out from the beginning...didn't you?" I laughed, looking over at her.

"What can I say, I've got a lot of free time on my hands." She said, with a bright smile.

"Ok well, get your stuff ready, we'll be leaving in two hours." I said, then walked out of the garage, then out of the house, for I still had to get a few things taken care of.

------------------

...._clash.....Clang....CLANG...._

I stood back gasping for air. I had just been exchanging blows with Apock, it had been eight months now, and I was wanting to get out so bad, that if it wasn't for Apock I probably would have sliced through the door, in a desperate attempt to get out of this...'training prison' as I would have referred to it in my words.

After I learned the Renzokuken, which was about...four months ago, Apock made me wear these weighted clothes that in my opinion, made us look like fat guerrilla's, and have I mentioned the food before? I was about to start pouring that nasty protein down the sink, but he would only give me enough to fill me up, and that was all I got till the next time we got something to eat, and he made sure of it.

"Again! You'll never master the Lionheart by the time we get out of here if we don't start training on it harder." Apock yelled, falling back into his fighting stance.

I lunged forward and swung my gunblade down, it would have cut across his face if he hadn't raised his gunblade to block. I quickly pulled it up, then twirled and swung my gunblade at the right side of his head, which he easily blocked.

"Faster! You need to go faster, and swing harder, your hits are getting weaker!" Apock yelled, and jumped back.

So, I did just that. I let out a low growl, then ran forward and swung my gunblade up to pull off an uppercut, but he deflected it, and thrust his gunblade at my chest, but I quickly deflected that also. I raised my gunblade, then brought it down onto his, I watched his knees give out, then he fell onto them trying to beat back the force of the blow, I twirled once more, but this time I felt a sharp pain across my back.

"Always...ALWAYS! Keep your guard up! You are starting to lose your concentration, if I were seifer, then you would have been dead with that last blow!" Apock said, standing to his feet.

I slowly stood up, then turned around to face Apock, I lifted my gunblade in front of me, and I felt the painful burning sensation spread through the fibers of my muscles again. I lunged forward, and started the first of six hits, then I jumped back and concentrated. "...Crimson Darkness..." I whispered under my breath, then I watched as my gunblade turned from the bright shiny steel, to a blood-red color, then I glanced around and seen that my surroundings had been replaced with nothing but a black abyss.

I looked strait ahead at my ever-ready sparring partner, then I lunged forward, I swung my gunblade at the right side of his body, but he deflected it. Then I swung at the left side of his body, although he had some difficulty, he still deflected the blow.

"HAWWW!" I yelled, then with a quick thrust of my fist, I sent a destructive force of air at Apock, which sent him flying back about ten feet. I ran at him, then performed seven successive hits on him.

I stood back panting for air, then my train of thought broke, and I found the normal surroundings slowly re-appear. I looked at Apock who now had five deep gashes across his chest, for he could only deflect two of my hits.

"You know Squall, out of all the people I've trained in the past, you are the first one to actually hit me so many times." He said, quickly healing the cuts.

"That's...supposed to be...a good thing?" I asked, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Yes that's a good thing! With what you will be going through pretty soon, you will need to be that good." He said.

"So, does this wrap up the sparring for today?" I asked, standing to my feet.

"Yes, but come with me, I have a surprise." He said, and with all of the surprises that I had had in the past eight months, I was half dreading what I was going to see.

I followed him to the living quarters, than I followed him to a door that said "KEEP OUT" in big bold letters.

"This is the gravity room." He said, and opened the door.

It didn't look much different than any other room, except for the fact that there was nothing inside.

"There is nothing here." I said turning to look at him.

He just smiled at me, then walked over to a panel on the wall, I heard a few beeps, then the next thing I knew, my head and body felt like they were glued to the floor.

"What...is...this..." I said, trying to pull myself up from the floor.

"It's the gravity, and if you have that much trouble standing at ten times the earth's gravity, then we're gonna hafta train in here everyday." He said, turning off the gravity, and helping me to my feet.

"Oh! And I have one more surprise! He said, then ran out of the room.

_"Oh great, I'm sooo ecstatic." _I thought sarcastically, then I seen him re-enter the room, holding two more suits like the ones we were wearing.

"The weighted clothes that we are wearing, are only one hundred pounds, so I'm raising it up to one hundred and fifty, here is yours, and here is mine, so go and change into that." Apock said, then moved out of the way, so that I could get through.

-----------------

Alright, well that's the end of chap ten...geez I'm getting pretty far in this story...well anyway ON TO THE THANX!

BerlinBrownEyes: Well you didn't really get to blow stuffs up...but hey those airship thingys are kinda cool...right? Well I thought so...well anyway thanks for checkin out my last chap, and hope you liked this chap, anyway I gotta go through a dictionary or something, cause Josh keeps on asking me if I know these huge words that either mean nothing or something really stupid...so I gotta find some big honking words that he don't know...lol that will kinda funny, anyway C YA.

AloneAndNotAfraid: heheh well from the sound of it I guess your glad that Cale is still alive...and geez calm down on the really's here...they were just a little TOO excessive, but hey it kinda worked cause I can write again YAY! anywayz I almost got to the point where I glued my dad's eyelashed to his monitor, but he ruined my fun and read the chap...ah well maybe next time (gives evil smirk, and two pointy red horns grow out of the top of my head) anyway C YA.

Sefie Lynn Tilmitt: I think I got it right this time...YAY! Anyway I'm glad that you like my story, so here is the next chap hope ya like this one too so C YA.

Lost Soul 01: LOL you gotta bad memory huh...lol I would probably WANT to forget my toothbrush (nope just kidding, I can kill people with my breath if I don't brush my teeth) anyway he got it back so its ok, anyway I'm the first to make it to your favs without writin Zelda stuff huh...wow I feel special (and nope I'm not bein sarcastic) anyway yep I don't like seifer so I made him bad...heheh and from the sound of it, I'm starting to think that you don't like him...lol I never have, well anyway C YA

Selphie Kinneas: Yeah I know it would kinda suck if I lost my memory AND was in a place where I was a prisoner...but hey its turning out good so its ok, anyway when are you gonna update your story...I've been waiting so please update, alright well C YA.

Dfourthhorseman: So do I gotta new reader? Well if I do than YAY!! and to tell ya the truth...I didn't even think about extracting the memory before they erased it all...but that woulda been kinda cool to write...ah well mebbe next time, anyway I'm glad you like my story, and I take pride in my fight scenes...cause I'm not very good at writing anything else...specially the romance stuff...I suck when it comes to that stuff...so anyway I hope you liked this chap so C YA.

Clyde: so your bro made you wait out in the rain that long...THEN locked the door...wow sounds like something I would do...anyway 60 degrees aint cold, its um...between thirty and fourty degrees here at my house right now...and it feels really warm (sigh) all my snow is melting...ah well guess it can't be helped...well anyway C YA

Ok well I think that's everyone...and we find out how seifer first stared to become evil...heheh but he aint gonna change, he's the bad guy and I'm keepin it that way.

Alright well I'm gonna kill my dad if it takes as long this time for him to read the next chap...cause its really short, but chap 12 will be AWWSUM but I'm not tellin whats gonna happen, you gotta find out, well anyway I'll C YA all later BYE!


	11. It starts here

Wrong Intentions.

By Evelaunce.

Ch. 11, It starts here.

--------------------

"Soldiers! To the Airships!" I yelled. I had talked with the head councilor earlier about Megan's airships, and I could tell that he was surprised. I had asked him if we could use them to get to the Outpost faster, and he had accepted the idea immediately.

The airships could hold about fifty men each, so with ten of them packed out as much as they could hold, we could just barely fit all five hundred men in them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about these Megan?" I heard Ariel's voice come through the speaker in my helmet, as the airship I was on, jolted from the ground, and slowly flew out of the hangar. 

"I didn't tell ANYONE about these, until Cale told me that we were leaving." She had to yell over the noise to be heard.

"But everytime I came in...you were always doing something with one of those cars." Ariel said.

"Yeah, I had an alarm that told me when someone was coming." She said, and with the way she said it, I could tell that she was grinning.

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?" I asked.

"Because, if everyone knew, then I would have always had visitors, and couldn't have gotten these things done, and also I would have had to pay more money for the parts I needed." She answered.

_"No wonder those parts didn't look like they were for those cars."_ I thought, then looked at all the scenery quickly rushing past me.

--------------------

I could feel the power coursing through my veins, as soon as the blue glow flared to life over the blade of my weapon. I ran towards Apock, with the blackness swiftly rushing past me. I thrust forward, but it was deflected, then I kept forcing blow after blow at him, until he couldn't move his gunblade fast enough to block or deflect my blows.

I had wasted ten slashes wearing him down, and now I was starting to get tired. I slashed him six times across his chest, then fell onto my knees from exhaustion.

"...Your getting better at it, but now you have to work on durability, after you have mastered that...I think you will be the first one to successfully pull off the Lionheart." Apock exclaimed, quickly healing the open wounds that were across his chest.

"I can't be that good...can I?" I asked, quickly returning my breathing to normal.

"Yes! You are the first person I have ever seen or heard of that could learn the Renzokuken, Rough Divide, Fatal Light, Crushing Circle, Crimson Darkness, AND the Lionheart, in less than a year!" Apock said, counting off the six linit breaks with his fingers.

"The first? Come on...I can't be the first." I said, not believing him.

"Well, you can believe what you want, but you are the first I've ever trained...or heard of for that matter." Apock said again, raising his hands up in defeat.

"Anyway, I'm done talking about this, so is the training session for today over?" I asked, wanting to drop the subject.

"No...I want you to do the Lionheart one more time, then we can take a break." Apock quickly objected.

"Ok, whatever." I said, then fell into my fighting stance.

------------------

I found myself looking over the wall of the fort again, I couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen. It was about two hours away from nightfall, and the Galbadian army was getting closer and closer with each passing second.

We had sent out a messenger to the closest outpost asking for reinforcements, but we knew that they couldn't get here before the first wave of Galbadians attacked.

"Rinoa! Look what I just found in the weapon storage place!" Selphie yelled excitedly.

"Let me see it." I said, and she handed me a pair of Nunchuku's. "Wow Selphie! These things are really cool!" I said, handing the weapon back to her. "But...aren't those things really hard to use?" I asked, when I thought of what Squall had said when I was looking through his collection of weapons.

"Yeah, thats what Kevin was saying, but I tried them out, and they are easier to use than what I thought." She said, with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you found something." I said, then looked back out at the army slowly getting closer.

"...Do you think we'll make it out of here alive?" She asked, suddenly becoming quiet.

"...I...don't know...but we won't go down without a fight." I answered determinedly.

"Yeah...your right, we have come too far to die here." She said.

"Hey Rin! Selph! The doc needs you in here." Irvine yelled, sticking his head out of the door to the infirmary.

"Well, you heard him, come on let's go see what he wants." I said, motioning towards Selphie to follow me, then walked through the outpost until we arrived at the infirmary.

-----------------------

"Fifty more pushups, and we're done." Apock said, then started on his fifty.

I had done sparring first, then we trained on the Limit Breaks, and now we were working out in the Gravity Room.

I had just gotten to ten on one hand, when I suddenly felt my body weight double, I tried to do one more pushup, but my arm gave out, and my face and body became one with the floor.

I could hear muffled fits of laughter, and knew immediately who it was.

"Apock, quit messing around." I moaned, slowly picking myself up from the floor. "We're leaving in four days, and I want to start training twice as hard until we leave." I said.

"Hahaha...I wasn't messing around, it's just...you looked so funny when you fell flat on the floor." He laughed. "But I feel the same way you do about training twice as hard, so that is why I turned up the gravity from one hundred, to two hundred." He explained.

"Well...could you please tell me when you are going to turn up the gravity?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"Heheh, the power...of being in control of the buttons!" He said, with a mischievous laugh.

"Haw haw, just tell me next time." I said, then started to do my fifty.

------------------

"Slow down!" I yelled at the pilot, as soon Balamb City came into view.

"Sir! I can't slow down, I either stop...or keep going." He yelled back.

"Then stop! I need to talk with the General!" I yelled, then felt the airship slowly curve downwards, then with a somewhat rough landing the airship stopped.

"Sir, the other pilots are asking why we stopped, what do you want me to say?" The pilot asked.

"Tell them to land, I need Ariel and Megan to come with me." I answered, then jumped out of the airship.

"Why did you stop? I thought we were going strait to the outpost." Ariel asked, when she and Megan got close enough for me to hear.

"I need to talk with the General, you'll find out the other details soon, now follow me!" I explained, and started to walk towards the town, but I was stopped by the pilot.

"Sir! do you want the soldiers to stay in the airships? or...what?" He asked.

"Let them get out and stretch their legs, but don't let them move toward the town, the soldiers there have most likely seen us, so they are in full alert." I answered, then led the way towards the town.

"What do you want here?" A voice called out, as the three of us came in front of the gate.

I am Cale Leonhart, and I am here with Ariel Johnson, and Megan Merrick. They are representing a resistance faction that is set against Galbadia." I answered.

"What is the purpose for military soldiers on the outskirts of town?" The soldier asked.

"I have given strict orders for them to stay where they are, I am here to speak with the General." I answered, then watched the gates slowly slide open.

"Cale...is it...really you?" My friend, Tony Bishop asked, as I walked in.

"Yeah it's me, I'm so glad to see that you are still here...after the attack, I heard that a lot of the soldiers stationed at the Garden had been killed." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah...my brother...wasn't as lucky as me." He said sadly, and looked down at the ground.

"Hey man...I'm sorry..." was all that I could think to say, when he told me that.

"Y-yeah...thanks..." He replied shakily.

"Hey uh...do you know where I can find the General?" I asked.

"Yeah...he's at headquarters...come on, I'll take you guys there." He said, and started walking towards one of the larger buildings. "Ok...this is it...so I'll see you later man." He said, then walked away.

I had been directed to the fourth floor, where I could hear General Kramer, and a few other men that I didn't know talking.

"No! We can't send troops out of this town! Are you crazy!? If Galbadia attacks again...we're done for." One of the men yelled.

"The Galbadians are no where near this town, so I think we should help the remaining forts that are in Balamb." General Kramer said calmly.

"Sir, here is the room that the General is." The soldier said, standing at attention, and saluting.

"Thank you, we won't be very long." I said, then with Ariel and Megan, I walked into the room.

It felt like everybody was focusing on me.

"Cale!? I haven't heard from you in so long...are you and the others ok?" The General asked, standing up from his seat.

"For right now they are, but I don't know how long that will last." I answered.

"Do you have information that we do not know about?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, there are thirty-five hundred soldiers heading for the Ice Cavern Outpost," I stopped long enough to hear low gasps from the officers. "I know that the garrison at the fort is not very large at all, but they have not abandoned the fort, so I'm thinking that they're going to stay." I said, listening to my voice echo through the big room.

"Why that's...That's...That's suicide! If they don't get reinforcements...then they will be fighting a losing battle!" One of the officers yelled.

"Not quite, the fort in the past has served to be in a good position for defense, so they could hold the fort for a long time," I said, calming everyone else down a little. "Reinforcements are not needed for the fort, I already have a force of about five hundred men just on the outskirts of town." I said.

"How did you manage to do this?" the General asked, somewhat shocked.

"The two girls with me, Ariel Johnson, and Megan Merrick, are representing a resistance faction, their headquarters is located on the border of Timber, closest to Balamb. The leaders there have entrusted five hundred men to us, and their main force of sixty-five hundred men, are making their way to Dollet where they will be defending the town from ten thousand ground troops, and there will be Paratroopers arriving tomorrow morning to start off the attack, but I don't know how many there will be.

"Paratroopers!? That alone will destroy a large part of the force!" The General said.

"Yes sir, but I overheard the yelling coming from this room while I was following the guard, and I don't think the soldiers here will have to stay and protect the town. As far as I know...all of seifer's force is heading for the Ice Cavern Outpost, so a surprise attack would be almost impossible, plus there have not been any transport planes coming with reinforcements for him." I explained.

"How...how do you know all of this Cale?" the General asked.

"The resistance faction that my friends here are representing, have scouts all over Balamb...Timber...Trabia...you name it they're there, so they have all the information that they need." I explained.

"How long has your faction been active?" the General asked, looking at the two girls behind me.

"Almost twenty years...sir, I have lived there my whole life." Megan answered.

"twenty years? No wonder it has so much reach, so...you are sure that there won't be an attack on the city?" the General asked.

"Yes sir, seifer has no more men to send anywhere." I answered.

"Have you found his location?" the General asked hopefully, directing his words at one of the girls behind me.

"Yeah, we found a hidden base in the mountains surrounding the south border of Balamb." Ariel answered quickly.

"That close!? Why haven't we found that out yet!" the General yelled, turning towards the officers sitting around the table.

"Sir! You don't have to yell at them! We almost passed it by ourselves, it was only by sheer luck that we found the base." Ariel said, trying to defend the officers.

"...How did you find it exactly?" the General asked.

"Our scouts had heard noises coming from somewhere, so they followed them, and found a door disguised as the wall of the mountain just closing, so they waited for it to open again, once it did they got in undetected, and found that it was the Galbadian's headquarters." Ariel answered.

"Now that I know the details...what do you propose we do Cale?" He asked, looking at me.

"I would say...head for Timber with most of the men, and leave some here for if there is a surprise attack. Timber needs help, the Galbadians have been invading it for years, and although there are many resistance factions...they do not have a full fledged army, so if we could beat back the Galbadians in Timber we could gain a major standing ground against them. Timber does have a large population, and most of the people have trained themselves in the use of weapons, so if we win their trust, then we could have a large and effective army to invade Galbadia with." I answered.

"I like the way you think Cale," He said with a big smile. "Officers! You have heard Mr. Leonhart! Prepare for war!" he ordered, then all of the officers quickly filed out of the room.

"So...have you heard about your father yet?" he asked.

"Yes...when was the funeral?" I asked sadly.

"Yesterday...I'm sorry Cale...I wish it would have been me...he was the best friend I have ever had...sometimes...I can't believe that he is gone..." he said, and I could see tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yeah...same here..." I said, remembering some of the happiest times I had with him.

"Um...Cale...I really hate to bring this up...but...look outside." Ariel said, almost whispering.

I looked out the window and seen nothing but black. "What's so special about that...?" I asked, then the reason why I had set out in the first place went through my mind. "Oh no! General...we have to go!" I said, and ran out the door, with Ariel and Megan quickly following.

----------------------

I heard the locks of the door slowly click, and I knew that I was a free man again, I slowly looked back at Apock, then I quickly opened the door.

I smelled fresh air for what seemed like the first time, and I seen real sunlight shining through one of the windows. "It feels so good to be free." I said, walking towards the window and looking at the beauty of freedom.

"Master Leonhart...we have problems." the guardian said, then I turned to look at him.

"What happened?" worry quickly ran through stomach, as soon as I heard what he said.

"The Ice Cavern Outpost is under attack right now." He said, with a hint of urgency in his voice.

_"Rinoa!" _her name, her voice, her face, raced through my head and I looked at Apock. "Apock! I need to go back right NOW!" I yelled. He nodded slowly, then put his hand on my forehead. 

I opened my eyes, and found myself on a mountain range, in the middle of a snowstorm.

"We must go faster! Or we will never get there!" I heard a voice pierce through the darkness, and I quickly walked in the direction of the voice.

I looked over the hill, and seen about one hundred men slowly treading through the snow. I seen the Balamb crest labeled on the back of every uniform, and knew immediately that they were from the outpost located at the mountain pass.

"Stop! Where are you going in weather like this?" I yelled, then threw myself over the hill, and landed right in front of the leader.

"Wh-who are you?" He shrieked, and took a couple steps back.

"I am Sergeant Leonhart, of the Balamb army." I answered.

"S-Sergeant...Leonhart? SIR! The Ice Cavern Outpost is under attack!" He yelled.

"Yes I know, how far are we away from the Outpost?" I asked.

"Three miles." He answered simply.

"Good, I'll take it from here." I said, then started to lead the small force towards the outpost.

--------------------

Ok! on to the thnx and stuffs, lol I had to write it all down cause I couldn't remember all the stuffs...lol

BerlinBrownEyes: ok well in this story your older than what ya are in real life...I was thinkin...bowt...16...17...bowt same age as Cale ^_^ anyway i'm glad that you could finally read it, cause after awhile there, I thought I was going to update without being able to say thnx to ya, butcha did so...yeah thnx, anyway too bad that none of your friends that you hang with dontread your stuffs, but hey look at it this way...I'm one of your friends that will read anything you write...unless its yaoi or yuri, but i dun think your one of the wierdos that write that crap, so n worries here ^_^ anyway I'll send ya an E-mail tamorrow or something so C YA

AloneAndNotAfraid: Geez you dont have to bow down and worship me...just reviewing is sufficient ;) anyway yep Cale is on his way with you and megan, and 500 army dudes...but your all gonna die (laughs evilly) nope just kidding, anyway your older in the story prolly bowt megans age...if thats ok...if its not just tell me, oh yeah and your last name in this story, I'm pretty sure its not rainy...correct me if im wrong, so I put Johnson as your last name, Ithink it goes together better...dontcha think? Anyway my sis is puttin up her own websight soon, and its gonna be all pictures of stuffs, so I can prollytawkher intoputting my artwork on it, anyway I'm prolly gonna draw Apock next...either that or Squall and Cale standing beside eachother with their weapons drawn and ready for a fight ^_^ anyway thnx for reviewing, and hope you liked this chap so C YA

Selphie Kinneas: you actually think squall is dumb o_0??? k whatever but I think he's awwsum lol I want his gunblade then I'll KILL :) everything and everyone---oh uh...nevermind, I'll prolly just use it to scare my litto bros into listening to me...yep me an evil guy, anyway thx for reviewing, and hope you liked this chap, anyway C YA

Sefie Lynn Tilmitt: lol thats funny bowt you blowing your dads comp up, but my dad dont need anyone else to do it to his...he can do it just fine on his own...lolap anyway (gets down on hands and knees) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (...gasp) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (...gasp...gasp...) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (...gasps once more, then falls on the floor) dont stop writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! your story is AWWSUM and if you cant think of anything to write, just send me an E-mail...I gots lotsa stuffs floating around in mah head ;) and if i dont...well I go to work a lot so I'll think about it there...while im standing at the machine for who knows how long, so I can come up with something, anyway thx for liking my writing so much, and thx for reviewing, and hope you like this chap...so C YA

Kain: Yo justin! Sup man, anyway...oh great powerful ruler of...what was that place again? I am your humble servant...PAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH!!!!!!....not, anyway if ya have any trouble with your stories just gimme a call, me can help...or at least try...anyway C YA

Clyde: lol know what...I know someone whoes real name is clyde, and guess what...hes left-handed too! LOL I know...uh...six people including you and myself who are left-handed (go lefties!!) lol anyway if your bro starts buggin you for the comp...raise your pinky finger up in front of him...lol if you wanna know the meaning than E-mail me, its something that Nate and me made up...lol anyway C YA

OK!!! well, lesee here...ok whoever hasn't seen School of Rock yet...well YOU BETTER!!! cause I know where you ALL live (grins evilly, and pulls out one of the huge guns from the terminator movies) actually...I only know where kain lives...so uh...I was sorta bluffin (puts big honkin gun away) anyway everyone HAS to see that movie!!! its SOO funny, and very inspiring for anyone who plays some sort of guitar...bass...stuffs like that, lol every time I watch it I come up and start playing mah bass, and I always find a cool new tune...so its a MUST SEE for everyone ^_^

alright, well the next chap will have lotsa action in it...heheh the start of the battle...but thats all I'm gonna say...oh and I gotta do a cliffy sometime...spice things up a bit, anyway C YA later.


	12. The Heat of Battle

Wrong Intentions

By Evelaunce.

Ch. 12, The heat of battle.

--------------------

I stood in the trench closest to the enemy. The whole Galbadian army was only a mile away, and the first squadron was about one hundred yards from where I was standing, I was ready and waiting for a fight, and I had my gun aimed in on one of the soldier's heads.

"Commander Kinneas, fall back to one of the trenches closer to the fort! We can't have you die in the first wave of the attack!" one of the Leautenents yelled, coming up from behind me.

"No! I'm staying here! I'm not about to abandon the men! They need a leader on the front line, so I'm staying put, leautenent! I suggest you fall back, I don't want you to die here." I yelled back, and watched him run to one of the trenches closer to the fort.

"Men! I want precision and accuracy! Take out as many Galbadians as you possibly can once they get into range! Don't give them any mercy! Cause you won't receive none!" I ordered, and watched the men around me quickly raise their guns and aim carefully.

"Steady...steady..." BANG! "Hold your fire! Don't shoot yet!" I yelled, as I heard a gun go off. "Steady!...FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled, and pressed back the trigger of my Valiant, hearing the roar of automatic rifles come to life two seconds after I made the first shot.

I picked off my victims carefully, making sure every shot counted.

-------------------

I heard the gunshots roar to life, and looked over at the doctor.

"Get ready girls...pretty soon it will all start." As soon as he said that, the door burst open, and three soldiers were brought in, with bloody wounds all over their bodies.

"Anesthetic! And Bandages! Quickly!" the doctor yelled, trying to stop the bleeding of the first soldier.

The door burst open, and two more soldiers were brought in, but they weren't as bad as the first two.

"It's HORRIBLE out there!" one of the two yelled.

"We're getting slaughtered like ants!" the other yelled.

"Rinoa! Quickly bandage their wounds, and send them back out! We need as much room as possible!" The doctor said, and looked back down at the wound he was treating.

------------------

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" I yelled, and jumped out of the trench. I started picking off the enemy while running backwards as fast as I could.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my shoulder, but ignored the pain, and kept shooting.

"Sir! Your bleeding! Get to the infirmary!" the leautenent from earlier yelled.

"I'm not on the ground yet am I? then no!" I yelled back.

"Sir! When you are on the ground...you'll be dead." He said.

"I'm not leaving until I am the last one on this field." I said, then aimed my gun past his head. I didn't wait for him to duck down, I just shot the Galbadian soldier right behind him. "Never leave your guard down leautenent, or you will not make it out of here alive." I said, picking him up from off the ground, then jumping back out of the trench.

I ran to the next trench downing six more Galbadians. "Leautenent Jamison! Wait one more minutes, then have the soldiers push forward to the next level of trenches, the first wave must not be allowed to get past this point...otherwise the fort will be penetrated." I ordered, then jumped back out of the trench. "Kevins! Fordman! Follow me, I need back up." I ordered, then started running towards the front line again.

I ran as fast as I could, aiming carefully at every Galbadian, and quickly killing them. By the time I reached the front line I had killed nearly fifteen enemy soldiers, and was almost out of ammo for my gun.

"Ensign!...what's the status?" I asked, trying to catch my breath, and reload at the same time.

"I have nine men down, seven are hurt pretty bad, and two are dead." He explained quickly.

I looked up, and watched Kevins jump in the trench, and start shooting again, but Fordman wasn't so lucky. I jumped out of the trench, and quickly made my way to him. I looked and seen a fresh wound in his stomach.

"Commander...get out of here! Don't die on my behalf." He said slowly.

"Quiet! I'm not leaving anyone to die!" I yelled, then quickly motioned for two soldiers to come over. "Take him to the infirmary, and send five more men to the front lines!" I ordered, and raised my gun to shoot anyone close enough to be a threat to the three soldiers.

I shot down five more Galbadians, and I went to jump into another trench, but I felt another sharp pain shoot through the same shoulder that had been shot before, but I quickly raised my gun and shot the soldier in front of me, then jumped into the trench.

"Commander!...are you ok?" Kevins asked, as he seen me clutching my shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, just worry about getting out of here alive." I said, giving him a firm slap on his shoulder, then I walked towards the leautenent.

BOOM! I turned around, and seen that a grenade had just gotten into one the the trenches. 

"Give me the two way radio!" I ordered quickly. "Send four soldiers to the trench at point...5 1 2, take any survivors back to the infirmary, and the rest...man the trench!" I yelled into the radio over the noise.

"Sir! This is starting to look bad...look." The leautenent said, pointing over the trench.

I looked at where he was pointing, and seen a whole new squadron making their way to the battlefield.

"Sir...do you want me to give the order for the men to fall back?" He asked.

"No! HOLD YOUR GROUND!" I yelled, and aimed my gun, and waited for them to get close enough. "Leautenent! Send for reinforcements, I want the wounded switched with fresh men, I don't care if they're just barely wounded, get them out of here!" I ordered, then took my first shot, killing the first of the new squadron.

-----------------------

"More sedative Selphie!" the doctor called out, followed by her footsteps.

My face was probably turning so white, that I was probably starting to look like I just stuck my head in a bag of flour. My gloved hands were covered in blood, and I was starting to feel queezy, but I wanted to help, so I kept on applying bandages to the men.

The door burst open once again, and about ten men walked in, they each had wounds, but they could still get around on their own. I quickly applied bandages to all of them then went on to a soldier that had just been brought in.

"Man, that Commander Kinneas...he's like...a TANK! He's been shot two times in the same shoulder, and he's still going! Man I wish I could do that!" one of the soldiers that I had just treated said.

"Yeah, we're all lucky to have a leader like that out there, he makes sure that we get out of there, and it's like...right away." another one said.

"Yeah, let's just hope that he can last the night." another soldier said.

_"So...he's still going huh...well just don't get yourself killed Irvine."_ I thought, I was happy that Irvine was still alive, but I would like to see him come through the door...just on his own two feet, so that we could take a look at his shoulder.

The door burst open, and a soldier quickly ran into the midst of the ones who didn't have very bad injuries.

"The Commander needs more reinforcements! I need fifteen men to come with me!" He said, and I watched all fifteen stand up and head for the door once he said that.

After they left, about seven more men came through, and some of them had some pretty bad looking wounds, so I just sighed, and pulled out more bandages.

--------------------

I could see the third wave slowly coming for the battlefield, the leautenent next to me had been wounded, and about seven more soldiers had been also, but Kevins seemed to be having a luck streak today, he had been right by my side ever since I had first called for him and Fordman.

"Hey kid," I slapped his shoulder and looked at him. "Your doing a great job...heheh, guess I made the right choice when I picked you to come along with me." I said with a short laugh.

"...Thank you sir." He said, then quickly aimed for another Galbadian.

"Hey, no prob." I said, then I did the same as him, and started picking off Galbadians.

BOOM!...BOOM! Two more trenches had just been blown up with grenades. I grabbed the two way radio again.

"I need reinforcements! Two more trenches were just blown up!" I yelled, then aimed for another Galbadian.

It was like time was going in slow motion. I watched a small dot fly into my trench, then land on the ground. I had already dodged for it once I seen it come over the mound of dirt. I took my chances, and picked it up, then threw it over the dirt mound. I had already pushed the officer next to me down, and I had just landed on the ground pulling Kevins with me, when I heard a small explosion, followed by painful screams, then more gunshots.

I stood up, and started shooting the Galbadians who were trying to get past the unmanned trenches.

--------------------

It was dark out now, but for some reason...it was a very bright night, so with the moonlight shining over the battle field, I could make out who was the enemy, and who were comrades.

"Retreat! Retreat!" I heard a Galbadian shout, then they left the field, leaving us wondering what had gone wrong.

I looked hard at the large army off in the distance, then I seen three vehicles slowly coming towards the battle field.

"Watch out! Tanks!..headed this way!" I yelled out, hoping the other soldiers would hear me. "Aim for the small hole in the front of the tank." I whispered to Kevins. I had to admit, he was doing a great job, he had been fighting ever since the battle started, and hadn't been hit once, he had been there as cover and backup ever since I had first told him to come with me, and if we both made it out of this battle alive, then I was definitely going to talk with the General about getting him a higher rank than Ensign, but for now we just had to focus on staying alive.

I heard one of the tank's cannons go off, and there was an explosion of dirt ten yards away from the trench we were in.

BOOM! I watched in awe, as the tank blew up with a loud explosion.

"Yes! I got it!" I looked over at Kevins.

"You were the one that blew it up?" I asked.

"You told me to aim for the hole in the front of it, so that's what I did." He answered, with a grin.

"Heh, you keep on surprising me Kevins, keep up the good work." I laughed, then aimed for the next tank. It took me a few shots but I finally got a bullet into the hole, then I watched it blow up with another huge explosion.

I waited for the last tank to get close enough, and this time I got it in one shot, then I just stood there, waiting for more soldiers to come, but after about fifteen minutes, I didn't know what they were going to do next, then I heard a crunch.

_"What was that?" _I thought, and decided to risk turning on the flashlight that I had connected to my gun. "Kevins, be ready for anything." I whispered, then seen him raise his gun. 

I slowly got ready, then switched on the flashlight. I was amazed at the number of soldiers that had almost gotten past the front line unnoticed. There were about twenty soldiers, slowly crawling in front of the trench that I was in, but I didn't know how many there were elsewhere.

I quickly killed four of them, and Kevins had just got done with his third, when a gunshot rang out that was from the enemy, I looked over at Kevins who was still picking off soldiers, then I looked over at the officer beside me, and almost jumped back as I seen the blood running down his face.

"I need reinforcements out here! Private Collins is dead, and I don't know how many more casualties I have out here!" I yelled through my two way radio.

"Hold on Irvine! I'll be right out there with reinforcements!" I heard Kevin reply back through the radio.

"Kevin no! You need to stay in the fort and make sure everything is alright there!" I yelled back.

"Irvine! You've been out there for seven hours strait! I've heard that you've been wounded! So you need a rest." Kevin yelled back, then the radio went dead.

I kept on picking off the enemy until Kevin jumped down beside me.

"Get going Irvine! I got everything under control here!" He yelled, and raised his gun to start shooting.

"Ok, but I'll be back in twenty minutes." I said, then cautiously got out of the trench. I slowly made my way back to the fort, shooting any Galbadian that I seen.

I walked through the gates, and immediately headed for the infirmary, once I walked through the door, I seen Rinoa helping one of the wounded soldiers.

"Irvine!? Sit down! You look terrible!" Rinoa shrieked, when she recognized that I was standing there.

"It's just a few scratches." I shrugged, then immediately felt the painful sting in my right shoulder.

"Thats not just a few scratches! Look at your shoulder!" She said, then started pushing me deeper into the infirmary until the I seen the doc.

"Irvine! When did you get here--- your shoulder! What happened?" Selphie shrieked, once she seen my shoulder.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I said, then the doc turned around.

"Irvine? Oh my...sit down, I need to look at that shoulder." He said, immediately pushing me towards one of the hospital beds.

"Hey doc, I gotta get back out there, so this can't take long." I said, as he gently removed my brown coat from my shoulder.

"Remove your shirt, and lay back, I need to take a closer look at that shoulder." He said calmly, then reached for some utensil that docter's use.

"What! It's not even that bad! I need to get back out there!" I quickly protested, but once I seen his stern face, I didn't feel like putting up a fight, and unbuttoned my shirt, but when I seen my bare shoulder, I was kind of glad that he was so persistent about it.

"Oh my...the bullets are still in your shoulder! Irvine...how long has it been since the first one penetrated your shoulder?" He asked calmly, and looked closer at my shoulder.

"Um...when the battle first started...I think..." I answered, trying to think of how long ago it was exactly.

"Selphie! Get me some pain killers, and some morphine, these bullets need to be removed!" he said, and both girls quickly went to get what the doc had asked for.

"Aww c'mon! I don't need a full blown operation! I need to get back out on the battlefield!" I protested, but the doc wouldn't listen to me.

"Here take these." the doc said, handing me two pills, and a glass of water. "You will be thankful that you took them once the morphine wears off." He said, with a small smile.

I didn't feel like fighting with him anymore, so I just took the water and the two pills, and quickly drank them down.

I seen him pull out a large needle, and put a small bottle inside.

"What is that for!" I yelled, and quickly tried to get away.

"Irvine! Hold still! Those bullets are coming out, and this will null the pain." He said sternly, then put the needle into my shoulder, and quickly injected the liquid.

I felt the pain in my shoulder quickly disappear, then I seen him pull out some utensils.

"Ok...you might not want to look, so close your eyes until I tell you to open them." He said, and I followed his orders.

I could feel the utensils moving around inside my shoulder, then I felt them being pulled out. I opened my eyes and seen a bullet slug in between the blood covered utensils.

"Ok...close your eyes again." He said, and I followed his orders once again, and felt the same weird feeling as he put them inside my shoulder once more. I felt them being pulled out once again, and opened my eyes once more, to see the second slug.

"Ok...Selphie, I need some bandages." He said, then put the slug in a metal bowl with the first one.

I looked down at my shoulder, and seen blood oozing out quickly, then selphie came back with a roll of cloth.

"Alright...now Irvine...hold still." He ordered, then quickly wrapped the cloth over my shoulder, and around my neck tightly until the roll was gone, the he quickly made sure that it wouldn't come undone.

"Ok, your free to leave." He said, handing my shirt back to me, and moving aside so that I could get through. "I want to see you once this is all over, I need to take an x-ray of your shoulder." He said behind my back, as I weaved my way through the infirmary.

"Irvine..." I heard Selphie's voice from behind me, and I slowly turned towards her.

"Yeah, what do you need selph?" I asked.

"...Be careful...and don't die...alright." She said, with a sad look.

"Hey! No prob, I'm not gonna die here." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok..." She said, then gave me a bright smile.

I heard the doc call for her from somewhere deeper inside the infirmary, then I watched her disappear through a door, and I started to walk for the door.

Before I could get through I heard my two way radio crack then I heard Kevin's voice come through.

"Irvine!...Irvine!...pick up! This is serious!" He yelled through, then I heard an explosion off in the distance.

"This is Irvine! What's happening Kevin?" I asked, raising the radio to my mouth.

"I need reinforcements! They sent two squadrons this time! And our ranks are slowly being pushed back! I have three Ensigns and about thirteen soldiers dead, about ten soldiers are wounded badly, and we are running low on ammo!" He explained.

"Ok, I'll be right there! Don't let them get to the fort!" I yelled, then ran out of the infirmary.

"I need reinforcements!" I yelled, as I ran through the door to the Barracks.

"How many men?" I heard Leautenent-Captain ask, once he seen me.

"Twenty men! And we're running low on ammo out there!" I answered quickly.

"Ok, hold on..._I need twenty soldiers to report to the Barracks..._" I heard his voice come over the PA system, then twenty men quickly filed through the door.

"Leautenent koppins reporting for duty sir." the leautenent saluted, then stood at attention, along with the rest of the soldiers.

"Ok, load up on ammo, and bring extra for the soldiers out on the battlefield." I said, then grabbed a few more clips than what I needed.

I ran out of the front gate, the twenty other men were right behind me.

"Gather the wounded men, and send them back to the fort, I have reinforcements on the way." I ordered through my radio.

I finally arrived at the front line, after shooting down about six Galbadians, then I seen the trench that Kevin was in, and headed for the point.

"Hey buddy! How's it goin!" I said, jumping into the trench.

"Bad, we've lost some ground, and there are a lot of wounded men, but the casualties have been lower if you want any good news." He answered, picking off more Galbadians.

"Hey! Your learning man! Always look on the bright side." I gave out a short laugh, then started aiming for Galbadians.

-------------------

"Push forward!" I yelled, once I seen the enemy starting to fall back.

I jumped out of the trench that I was in, and shot down as many Galbadians as I could see. I jumped into one of the trenches that we had just gained, then to my surprise, Kevins jumped in with me.

"Hey kid, good to see that your still here." I said, then raised my gun.

"Good to be here sir." He said, then did the same as me.

I seen out of the corner of my eye, that he was getting very low on ammo, as a matter of fact, he had just put his last clip in his gun.

"Here, you need these more than me." I said, handing him the three extra clips that I had picked up back at the fort.

"Thank you sir." He quickly took them, then started shooting again.

I felt a snow flake land on my nose, then I felt another fall on my hand, followed by a lot more. It had been snowing off and on throughout the whole day, but it would be bad if it started to snow now, cause we could just barely make out who was the enemy, and who was on our side.

"Sir! The fort is under attack!" I heard a panicking voice come over my radio, followed by loud gunshots.

_"What! How did they get in?" _I thought, then picked up my radio.

"All soldiers! Fall back to the fort!" I yelled through it, then jumped out of the trench that I was in.

As soon as I looked up, I found that we were surrounded on all sides, it would be an open slaughter, thirty men...against one hundred at least.

"We Surrender!" A soldier yelled, but was quickly shot down.

"Stand your ground! We fight to the last!" I yelled, then started firing.

Kevins was still right beside me, but our small party was swiftly reduced from thirty, to about ten. 

It looked like it was over, the battle was lost. The fort had been penetrated, the men out on the battle field were dying fast, but as I was thinking that, I heard screams, then I looked to my right, and ten Galbadian soldiers were flying in the air, then I looked over to the left, and Galbadian soldiers were getting killed, like grass under a lawn mower, then I heard gunshots go off, and the wall of Galbadians that had been surrounding us, were on the ground, either dead, or badly wounded.

I looked to my right again to see what miracle had just happened, and I seen...Squall? Yes! It was Squall...but he didn't seem any different from the last time I seen him...maybe just a little bigger, but other than that no difference.

"Squall!? Is it...really you?" I asked in disbelief, while walking closer to him.

"Come on Irvine! This is no time for jokes!" He said, then walked closer to me.

"Squall! It really is you!" I yelled, and swatted his shoulder, but when I did...it felt like I was hitting a concrete wall. "Ouch! Geez man! What have you been eating! Nails, bricks, and steel?" I yelped, holding my hand.

"Come on Irvine! I said this was no time for jokes." He said, with a hint of seriousness, then quickly turned in the direction of the Galbadian army.

"Squall! I'm not messin around! Geez your shoulder is as hard as a brick wall!" I yelled back.

"Heheh, well that would be from the training." He said, with a grin.

"Wow! That whole...year thing must have really worked!" I said amazed.

"Yeah, and man am I glad to be out of there, anyway I have one hundred troops with me." He said, pointing behind him.

"Wow, perfect timing, the fort is under attack right now." I said, when it came through my mind.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He said.

"Wait a minute...where is Captain Burns!" I yelled out, when I noticed that he wasn't here.

"Look! There he is!" Kevins called out, running to a body lying on the ground.

"Oh no!" I said, then followed him.

He was unconscious when I kneeled beside him, I could see a fresh wound in his arm, one in his right shoulder, and one in his stomach.

"Does anyone here have anything that can stop the bleeding!" I yelled, and looked around, then I seen a man running out of the cluster of troops that had just arrived with Squall.

"Sir, I'm a medic." He said, and opened the bag that he had with him.

"We need to take him somewhere safe, where he won't get hit." Squall said, standing beside me.

"Yeah...but the fort is under attack, where else could we take him?" I asked, looking at him.

"The forest nearby, that's the only place I can think of." Squall said, pointing at the trees nearby.

"That's not safe! He could be found!" I quickly protested, then heard a bullet whiz past my head.

I looked in the direction that the bullet had come from, and seen about four hundred men marching toward us.

"I need three soldiers over here!" Squall yelled, and three soldiers quickly came forward. "Protect Captain Burns and the medic at all costs!" He ordered, and they quickly picked him up, and ran for the forest. "Get ready for the real battle." He said, then sheathed his gunblade, and picked up a rifle from off of the ground. "Ok, I am going to the fort, I will come back after everything is under control there." He said, then started running towards the fort.

I turned back towards the small army that was quickly coming closer.

"Everyone! Take cover! And get ready for a real fight!" I yelled, and jumped into the closest trench, then waited for the enemy to get close enough before I started shooting.

----------------------

I had been waiting for a fight ever since the battle had started, but that Burns guy wouldn't let me out on the battlefield, so I had to just wait for the enemy to penetrate the fort.

It wasn't fair, my two sisters each got something to do, but I was stuck waiting for something to happen. Of coarse I didn't want the Galbadians to penetrate the fort...but I wanted to do something to help.

I seen Irvine run into the fort, I was going to ask him if I could get out there, but then I seen his shoulder, and I decided to just leave him alone.

I stood on top of a walkway overlooking the wall, it was dark, but not dark enough for me not to see what was going on in the distance. I could hear the gunshots going off as if they were right in front of me, then I heard the loudspeaker go off.

"I need twenty soldiers to report to the Barracks." the voice said, and I almost went there. But decided against it.

I watched Irvine leave once more, with the men that had just been called for. I felt a snowflake hit the side of my head, and looked up into the cloudy sky. I could see a few more falling down slowly, and if it wasn't for the danger that was so close...yet so far, it would have been an almost perfect night.

I found myself still staring at the sky, the snow had become thicker, but I was probably the only one that noticed it, for I had been the only one that was paying attention to the falling snow. After I thought that, I heard the soldier next to me give a painful grunt, then I watched him fall over the wall.

_"What did he do that for!?" _I thought, then I heard a bullet whiz past my face, and it was then that I seen the group of enemy soldiers walking close to the wall, so only someone from outside the fort could easily spot them.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! CLOSE THE GATES! CLOSE THE GATES!" I yelled, as soon as I realized what was going on, but as soon as the Galbadians heard me, they immediately ran for the gate, which was closing too slowly.

I picked up the rifle that was dropped by the first casualty of the attack on the fort, and I started shooting at everything that moved outside of the walls.

I could tell that the other soldiers were wondering what I was doing, "What are you waiting for! Start shooting!" I yelled once again.

They just stood there giving me blank looks, until a few more soldiers slumped over, and fell off of the walkway, then they finally realized what I had been trying to tell them, and now it wasn't just me shooting anymore.

I wasn't exactly what you would call a good shot when it came to shooting a gun, but I just kept shooting until they finally made it through the gates.

I jumped from the walkway, and landed on two enemy soldiers, then I started hitting anything close enough. I didn't realize what I had just done, until I stopped, and looked around, seeing twenty enemy soldiers laying motionless on the ground.

I looked out of the partially closed gates, and seen more enemy troops swiftly running towards the gates. I seen that they weren't close enough to pose any major threat, so I decided to tell my sisters what was going on, then I would come back out and start where I had left off.

"Zell! What's going on out there!" I walked through the door, and seen both of them looking at me with worried faces.

"...We're under attack." I answered slowly.

"What! But I thought Irvine had everything under control!" Selphie said, and I watched her expression turn from worry to fear.

"Yeah, He's still out there...but the soldiers we're fighting now must have come around the fort, trying to make a surprise attack." I explained.

"We have to get out there and help!" Rinoa yelled, trying to get past me.

"No!" I said firmly, then stood in her way. "We got things under control out here! Just stay here with Selph, and be ready for anything, if the Galbadians get past the gates...then they might find their way here, and if there is no one to stop them, then the wounded soldiers are open game for them. So get your weapons ready, and I'll try and get a few soldiers to come here." I said, and started to walk for the door, but I felt a pair of hands grab my arm quickly, and I turned to see Rinoa.

"Be careful...I don't want my brother to be known as a casualty." She said quietly, then pulled me into a tight embrace, then Selphie did the same.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." I said, then opened the door.

I walked out and found myself right in the middle of a battlefield. The Galbadians had penetrated the fort, and were quickly gaining ground.

I ran toward the group in front of me, and quickly knocked out the three soldiers, then I fought my way through until I found a few soldiers who could come with me.

"I need---" I started, but was quickly interrupted by a few enemy soldiers, which I quickly killed. "I need some help!" I yelled over the noise.

"Why?" One of the three asked.

"The infirmary! The wounded men there will be sitting ducks! we need some protection in there." I answered, and they immediately followed me.

I had picked up one of the loose guns that were lying around the whole fort, and killed a few more enemy soldiers, then we finally made it to the infirmary.

"Hold on a minute!" I yelled, then opened the door.

I immediately dodged one of the sides of Selphie's flail, and I looked up to see Rinoa pointing her shooting start at me, but she quickly pulled her arm back, once she recognized who I was.

"I have some soldiers with me! They're waiting outside!" I yelled, then turned towards them, and motioned for them to come in.

"Protect the Infirmary at all costs!" I yelled, hoping that they would listen to me, then I ran back out into the battlefield.

I looked around, and seen most of the Galbadian soldiers laying on the ground, either dead or wounded. I noticed one man...he was different from the rest of us...he wasn't wearing a soldiers uniform, he wasn't anyone that I recognized, but when I seen him punch strait through a Balambian soldier, I immediately knew that he was an enemy.

"Hey! Freak show! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I yelled, not thinking of what would happen next.

"Get away from me...your not worth my time." He growled fiercely, but what really made me wonder...was the metallic tone in his voice.

"I'm not worth your time!? Get back here! I'll kick your butt so hard! You won't remember what hit you!" I yelled, then punched the back of his head as hard as I could.

I watched him fly forward, then lose his footing, and fall face first to the ground, but I was paying little attention to that, cause my knuckles were hurting so bad. It felt like hitting a metal wall when I hit the back of his head.

I watched him slowly get up from off of the ground, then he started walking towards me. "You will pay for that! I never knew the there was someone who would actually be stupid enough to start a fight with me...but I guess you are." He said, and I watched an evil grin come across his face.

I raised my arm to block his punch, but once our arms connected, I immediately felt pain shoot through mine, I quickly punched his face, sending him flying back about seven feet. Once he got to his feet again, I quickly ran forward, and with all the force I could possibly put into the blow, I landed on the side of his leg, right where the knee was.

I stood back, in awe. With the last blow I delivered, his leg should have been hanging there, but his leg was only slightly bent. "What...what are you made of?" I asked, not being able to take my eyes off his leg.

"Heheh...I'll give you a clue before you die...I'm made of metal." He answered, with a sinister laugh, then he rushed forward, and landed a solid punch in my gut.

I was standing one moment, then the next I was on my knees, clutching my stomach in pain, then I felt a burst of coppery tasting liquid come into my mouth. I quickly spat out the crimson colored blood, and slowly raised my eyes to look into his.

"Heheh...I gave you a chance to back off, I gave you a chance to save yourself, but you wouldn't listen...so any last words before you die?" He asked mockingly.

"...Booya." I muttered, then watched as confusion came what across his face, but I wasn't paying attention to that, I was focusing on pulling off my Limit Break.

I jumped up and landed a punch on his jaw, then I focused harder, and quickly went through the moves that I had learned. I ended with the best move that I knew how to pull off then stood back, I could see the dents in his metal frame, and he looked as if he was freaking out.

"Meteor Barret." I mumbled, finishing off the last of my Limit Break. I stood back once more after I was done, and watched him slowly step back.

"This-this-this is-is...no-not th-the l-last y-you wi-will s-see...of-of me-me-me." I guess his voice was made from computer programming, then I seen a jet pack slide out of his back, and I watched him fly off.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" I yelled, picking up a loose rifle, and started shooting at him, but by now not even the best shot couldn't have hit him.

I threw down the gun in frustration, then I heard the quiet of the fort, and I looked around, I had every soldier looking at me in awe, then I heard footsteps coming from the front gate, and I seen...Squall?...yeah...it was Squall, but there was definitely something different about him.

"Squall?...is it...you?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yes it's me Zell...who else would it be?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Just checkin, after that...thing that I just fought...I didn't know if it was you...or not." I answered, then felt relief at the fact that he wasn't another enemy.

"Where's Rin?" He asked, almost anxiously as he walked up to me.

"Um...in the infirmary...as far as I know..." I answered, then quickly followed him towards the building.

Once I walked through the door, I seen a few Galbadian soldiers lying on the floor, then I looked up to see Squall looking around also.

---------------------

I got to the front gates, and seen Zell fighting a man...he looked strangely different from the rest, but when I seen Zell give a full body blow to the side of the man's leg, and it hardly did any damage, I knew that he wasn't a normal human being.

I pulled my eyes away from the fight, and seen just a few enemy soldiers still putting up a fight, but they were quickly killed. I heard a footstep come from the right side of my body, and before the soldier seen what was coming, he was on the ground in two pieces.

I sheathed my gunblade, and watched the mysterious man fly off into the sky. "Shoot him! Shoot him!" Zell yelled, and I watched him pick up a rifle, followed by a few shots, but by now he was already out of range.

I started to walk towards Zell, and I could see him giving me a questioning look, but I was just looking around at the damage that the Galbadians had caused, there were bodies strewn throughout the whole fort, mostly Galbadian, but sadly there were a few Balambian soldiers with them, I could see bullet holes in the walls, and there was a lot of stuff destroyed.

I absent-mindedly answered Zell's questions, but I was still focusing on the damage, then she shot through my mind. "Where's Rin?" I asked anxiously.

"Um...in the infirmary...as far as I know." Zell answered, and I was walking hastily towards the building.

I walked through, and noticed the dead soldiers, but I didn't care about them right now, I just wanted to see Rinoa again, it had been a year...or at least a year for me, since I last seen her, and I couldn't wait any longer. 

I walked through the infirmary, until I found her and Selphie being protected by two Balambian soldiers. "I am Sergeant Leonhart." I said simply, and they quickly moved aside.

I stood there, looking into Rinoa's scared face, for some reason it didn't look like she recognized me. "Squall...is it...you?" She asked.

_"Why is everyone asking me that? I didn't change that much...did I?" _I asked myself. "Yeah, it's me." I answered, and this time I pulled her into a tight embrace, it felt so good to hold her in my arms again, it had been far too long since I seen her last.

"Sir! Galbadian forces have been beaten back, and they are leaving the battlefield." A soldier said, while standing at attention, and saluting.

"...Get Captain Burns back here, we need to get him in here as fast as we can." I ordered, then watched him salute again, and walk out of the room. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." I said, then left the room.

I walked out of the door, then seen that most of the bodies had been cleared. I walked through the gates, and into the field that was acting as our fighting grounds. "Irvine! What's going on out here?" I asked, when I found him.

"The Galbadian forces have retreated off the battlefield...but I don't know why..." He answered, then I noticed that it was starting to snow more thickly than earlier.

"Draw the men back to the fort, I don't think there will be another attack tonight, but we'll have to be on our guard, seifer could pull anything." I said, then helped him out of the trench.

"Fall back to the fort!" Irvine called out, and the soldiers quickly followed orders.

-----------------------------

Whew...well sorry for the long wait, but my life has been...uh...well lets just say busy (yeah that, and I got grounded for awhile) 

Ok well time to say thx to everyone.

BerlinBrownEyes: Hey Meg, heheh glad ya took my advice, and you tied in the name I gave ya in your story really well, and I agree that its a cool bad guy name, well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap, its been sittin in my comp for awhile, well anyway C YA.

AloneAndNotAfraid: Hey Ariel, sorry for not reading the chaps that you've put up lately, but I'll get to them...sometime...soon...hopefully (if my younger sis stops hogging the internet) and hope you enjoyed this chap, well C YA.

Selphie Kinneas: Hey there, well as with Ariel I'm sorry for not reading your updated chaps, but I'll get to them! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chap, so C YA.

Sephie Lynne Tilmitt: Hey there, (once again) sorry to here that the end of Perfect II is near, I like that story, anyway hope you come up with another story that is just as good, or better, anyway hope you liked this chap, so C YA.

Lost Soul 01: (sigh) I'm getting lazy, yet another apology for not reading the stories, but I've been swamped, but I'll get to them...whenever I have the chance, well hope you liked this chap, so C YA.

Lynn Lee: Uh...do I know you? (shrugs) well anyway, I'm glad to here that you like my story so far, and hope you liked this chap, so C YA.

Clyde: lol so you didn't like the suggestion of this name? But anyway yep its The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy, don't get me wrong here, I don't watch cartoons...(that much...)...but I just thought his name was sorta comical, I mean its not every day you see a villains name so uh...childish sounding...ok well anyway C YA.

Ok if I forgot anyone I am sincerely sorry, and now it gives you the chance to yell at me (nobody else hesitates, so go ahead) besides I'm used to it by now, I'm just one of those passive dudes that you can call me anything...and I will probably laugh, lol like one time I got my pants caught in the escalater...and uh.......ok I'm not going to go any farther...no that didn't really happen, but if it did, I would probably find it funny the next day or something...ok well anyway see in the next chap...well sorta...k C YA.


End file.
